Chaotic Youth
by xMoymoy
Summary: AU. Due to previous events during elementary school, Shinobu enters high school with no one but hating bullies. When he meets a nice boy, his whole world changes and the two young men face the chaotic adventure through high school together.
1. First Impression

**AN: Hurahh! A new fic. I've previously written a fic where Miyagi becomes 15 years younger (it's still not finished… sigh) so now I want to write one with Miyagi who is actually Shinobu's age. An AU, of course. Lol. But right now, they'll be 13 and 14 years old.**

**While reading this, please keep in mind the following things:**

**- I don't know much about the school system in Japan, and I'm not willing to do extra research when I'll never fully become familiar with it. So, the way the school is in this story will basically be what school is like for me, where I live.**

**- Rating was originally M, but since there won't be any of that stuff in a very LOOONG time, I switched it to T, for now. Rating will probably go back up once Shinobu and Miyagi grow older by a few years, in this story.**

**- The thing about "Shinobu's past" and "the bullies" that I've included won't be a huge focus point for this story. I will randomly have chapters that will be mainly about it (like the first few chapters), but I'm not going to write about that stuff in **_**every**_** chapter.**

**And… I hope you'll like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, obviously.**

* * *

><p>All sorts of thoughts were running through his head one he arrived at the designated place. Outside the since-ancient-times building were dying trees, swarms of zombie-like creatures, filthy pollution and over-flowing garbage bins, and a random dead bird on the ground.<p>

The blonde, thirteen years old, took a deep inhale, which was quickly converted to an exhale once he noticed the place smelt like a blend of rotting lunches, pollution, and sickly strong cologne from the guys.

Shinobu stood; his shoulder bag carelessly draped around his shoulder, as he knew right away that the inside wouldn't really be any better. It was only his first few minutes, yet he already felt a strong urge― no, a strong _need_― to run away from this wreck as soon as possible.

But he couldn't. He had to face it like the man he was. It was what his parents expected, it was what all boys attended to at a certain age.

It was an all-boy's high school.

There was no avoiding it.

Shinobu nearly jumped right out of his skin when the eighth grader heard a piercing ring boom into his ear. The next moment, the random groups of other high school victims disintegrated and were shuffling to get to their first classes.

An indicator that Shinobu should do the same thing.

He was standing under one of the oddly-shaped trees when he glanced down at his class list in his hands.

_English 9_, it read as his first class. _Room 107_.

When the school mailed him an envelope with the schedule and all other shit they sent, it included a map of the school. But, Shinobu didn't need it. His elder sister taught him where each room was, since the sometimes members of the all-girl's school arrived at Shinobu's school― mainly for sport activities.

Room 100-something's were on all on the first floor, 200-something's on the second floor, and 300-something's the third floor. Plus, there was a math building way at the back, behind the main building where room 500-somethings were.

And an art building to the left of the main building― rooms 600-somethings were there. Lastly, room 400-somethings were between the math building and the main building where classes such as Auto-mechanics, Woodworks, and all that stuff was.

Generally, it was fairly complicated and his sister told him it would probably take some time getting used to.

Shinobu folded his schedule into one slopped fold through the middle and jammed it into his pocket. He tore himself away from the half-dead tree and made his way into the building, trying to push past the taller mobs of grade ten's and higher.

Great. It was only a second that he came into the building, yet already he picked up on something that he hated: idiots chose to hang out in the most _inconsiderate_ places. Right in front of the door, for instance. Or, in front of stair cases.

Shinobu cursed as he shoved his way past the many people who _should've _been getting to their classes. One person nearly knocked the poor blonde over, but Shinobu didn't expect otherwise.

Eighth graders were _always_ thought of as annoying, useless shits by all other grades. That was one rule Shinobu would always have to remember during his first year.

Looking up at the signs posted above the door frames of each classroom, he counted his way over to the correct room.

Room 105… room 106… room 107!

The door was already open, so Shinobu hesitantly stepped inside, not knowing what to expect. But, there were only a few people there. He must've been sort of early, or the students liked to waste as much time as possible before attending to their class.

The teacher didn't seem to be present, and there didn't appear to be a seating-plan, so Shinobu stepped forward and slowly strolled past some desks to go sit at the back, looking down at his feet.

The desks were all in rows, facing the front, connecting to each other. Making his way over to the back, the blonde tilted his head up and right away, he noticed something― someone.

Thick, straight hair― almost like his own, only black― a great, yet almost dorky, smile, deep violet eyes, perfect face, flawless. Shinobu flushed a bit and looked back down shyly at his feet.

First impression = _Hot_.

"Look, Kamijou! If you place the sharpener here, and the pencil directly on top, and the eraser on one end of the pencil, and slam your hand down on the other end of it…"

Shinobu gawked, dumbfounded, as an eraser flew right past his head, missing him by less than a centimeter.

"… It'll fly out across the room!" the guy proclaimed, laughing alongside the poor soul beside him.

Second impression = Absolute _dumbass_.

Shinobu pivoted to a turn and saw where the eraser landed. This was a grade nine class, and Shinobu was a mere grade eight. If he wanted to fit in with this group of people, he'd have to set good impression on everyone.

That was why; he went over and picked it up for guy. He went over to the guy's desk on reached out to hand it to him.

"Here's… your eraser," Shinobu muttered, heart skipping a beat when the person looked at him. Seconds passed, as he examined Shinobu's face, until he finally took the eraser back― his fingers brushed against Shinobu's. The guy smiled attractively.

"Thanks," was the brief reply. "It nearly hit your face!" The guy then began chuckling mercilessly at Shinobu expense. Shinobu glared at the maniac and at the moment, all good he briefly saw in the guy was nothing.

"Whatever," Shinobu huffed, annoyed, turning to sit down at the corner, a few seats down. He took a step, but was stopped when the back of his sweater vest was tugged at the bottom hem.

"Just sit here," the guy encouraged. "This seat's empty, and you look like a loner, no offense."

"That didn't sound like you meant no offense…" Shinobu muttered. But, he didn't have friends. And for the first time since third grade, someone was actually offering a seat next to them. Well, this person was older than Shinobu was, so he wouldn't know him like people of his own generation did.

Shinobu clumsily dropped his shoulder bag at the side of his desk and sat down.

"Thanks." It was only then that he noticed much more people had come in.

"No problem, Blondie." The guy then turned back to his brunette friend sitting on the other side on him, and Shinobu's brow twitched.

Maybe he shouldn't have sat down next to this guy. He… seemed shameless.

Shinobu gazed up at the clock, which read _8:34_. One minute until class would start. Shinobu crossed his arms atop the old wooden desk, and nestled his head in it. His school was definitely going to be an adventure. Most likely a bad one.

Shinobu jolted straight back up when the sound of earth-shattering bell crashed into his ear. Beside him, he heard snickers at his reaction from a certain good-looking idiot. Shinobu narrowed his young gray eyes and glared at him from the side. He was always told that his glares were intimidating.

"S-sorry…" the guy said, feeling his effects.

"Hmph."

"Are you new?" he asked, as Shinobu glared down at his lap.

"Yeah."

"Ah." He propped an elbow on the desk, ignoring his friend, and turned his full attention to Shinobu. "Where are you from? What school?"

"Suto Elementary," Shinobu muttered.

"You're grade eight? This is a grade nine class."

Annoyed, Shinobu explained, "I'm in the right class. I took English 8 in summer school. So now I'm ahead of them."

He snickered while saying, "You actually waste your time in summer school?"

Shinobu turned to him, his glare going nowhere. "I did. So?"

They guy shrugged. "I wouldn't want to waste a summer there. Ten out of twelve months is enough school for me."

Shinobu didn't feel the need or want to reply and the guy continued staring at him.

"What's your name, Noobie?"

"Takatsuki Shinobu. Stop calling me weird things."

"I'm Miyagi Yoh," he introduced.

Shinobu looked at him and Miyagi smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Shinobu," he said. Then, Shinobu's heart unwillingly began to flutter uncomfortably within his chest. He sat there, gazing unblinkingly at Miyagi, his new classmate.

He knew this was probably bad… he didn't want to gain any unrequited crushes. And up till then, he was doing fine.

"Y-you too…"

"You'll get used to this dump in a few weeks. It's really weird at first, though. You'll adapt soon," Miyagi assured, turning his attention to the front of the class when their teacher entered the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I'll be your English sensei for this semester and…"

"Stupid teachers tell us not to be late, yet they're always late themselves. Fucking hypocrites," Shinobu muttered, irritated, slouching back against his seat. Miyagi glanced down unnoticeably at the eighth grader.

"…"

"… and with that said, we'll begin class with a little Icebreaker activity to help you guys get to know each other better," the teacher announced, starting to hand out some papers. "The way this works is: everyone gets up and find another person in the class who matches a description in one of the boxes. Write the person's name in the box, but you can only use a person once and you can't write your own name down. The first person who gets all their boxes filled in wins a candy. Straight forward?"

When Shinobu received one of the icebreakers, he held it in front of himself and scanned the sheet. There were several boxes with a short description in each of them. Underneath the descriptions was a bit of space to write someone's name in. Shinobu read a few…

_Has been to more than three countries_…

_Knows two or more languages_…

_Has ridden a horse before_…

How lame. Shinobu matched every one of those descriptions.

"I hate these dumb activities…" Shinobu heard Miyagi complain beside him. "Kamijou, have you been inside a palace before?"

Shinobu glanced over at the guy on the other side of Miyagi. He didn't seem very happy to be there. He had an average appearance of brown hair and brown eyes. Miyagi seemed to be friends with him.

"No, you idiot," Kamijou responded to Miyagi, slightly turning away in aggravation.

"Cruel. But you've been bungee jumping, right?" Miyagi inquired.

"No, and I _never will_. Geez, just write my name down for something you already know about me."

"Like whaaat? You've such a boring life."

Kamijou snapped and shoved the sheet of paper in front of Miyagi's face and pointed to one of the boxes. "Like this one! Kendo! I've done that when I was little!"

Miyagi pouted and slowly inscribed Kamijou's name on the box as Kamijou stormed off. Miyagi turned to Shinobu.

"What about you?" he asked.

"You can put me in any of them," Shinobu muttered.

Miyagi sniggered. "So you've earned mostly A's in school all your life?"

Shinobu nodded. "I've never received a B or less."

"And you've flown in a helicopter before?"

"Yeah."

"And you can ride a bicycle with no hands? Miyagi asked, flabbergasted.

"I was able to do that since kindergarten."

"And you've taken _summer school_?" Miyagi inquired, reading off of each box.

"… I already told you I did," Shinobu muttered, brow twitching. Maybe this guy had ADHD.

"Wow…" he chuckled and stated, "You're pretty amazing."

Shinobu flushed and said, "N-not really. Most of it's because of my parent's expectations."

"If you're telling the truth, of course."

Shinobu glared at him and said, "I wouldn't lie about these trivial little activities."

"Whatever you say. I'll put you down for '_Has blonde hair_,'" Miyagi stated, scribbling Shinobu's name down.

"What about you?" Shinobu asked.

"You can put me down for: epically _sexxay_!"

Shinobu frowned, flushing nonetheless, as there was no such box.

"Kidding. I speak two languages, so you can put me there."

"…" Shinobu quickly dotted Miyagi's name down.

He couldn't help but hate the fact that if there really were a box that said "epically sexxay," he wouldn't hesitate to write down Miyagi's name.

* * *

><p><em>Foods and Nutrition 8, Room 215<em>.

Already, Shinobu picked up on another thing he hated about high school: in between classes, the hallways were sufficatingly crowded. The damn school needed wider hallways. Either that or fewer students.

The blonde entered his second classroom, which was already halfway full of students. Shinobu swallowed as he immediately recognised some of the people from elementary school. Clutching onto his notebook in hand, he casually strolled over to an empty table at the back.

The classroom has about eight tables. All around the walls were either cabinets or pictures of various types of food. It was a Food's class, after all.

A large group of Shinobu's former elementary classmates were huddled into a group near the door. As Shinobu passed, one of them turned around, noting his presence. He smirked, straightening his posture, trying to look superior.

"Hey, homo," he said, laughing with his group. Shinobu didn't spare a second to even stop or turn towards him; he just kept going on his way to the table furthest away.

Shinobu never gotten along with any of his own age group of classmates since third grade. It wasn't like he actually cared anymore, though. Shinobu was hardly in the wrong.

As time passed on, nobody willingly joined Shinobu at the table he was at. It was only until every other table was full until anyone bothered to sit with him. It was just as Shinobu had expected.

When class started, every table had the maximum of four people sitting in each one, but Shinobu's table only had three people in it.

His sister told him that in Food's class, everyone's supposed to have a group of four and a partner within that group. If there was an extra group of three, then one person from the group would fill in for anyone who was away on that lab day.

That meant that each time the class would cook up a recipe, someone in Shinobu's group would have a different partner each time. There wasn't a doubt in Shinobu's mind that that person will be himself. And that was very bad because there wasn't a person who Shinobu liked in that class, nor was there a person who liked Shinobu in that class.

The main reason why he took summer school was to get ahead of his classmates, in hopes of not seeing them often. But he was only allowed to take two full-credit courses. That was why Shinobu only gotten into English 9 and Math 9. All his other courses were grade eight classes.

As his other classmates were chattering away, Shinobu leaned back against his chair. If only he could just skip this stupid phase of his life.

* * *

><p>Lunch time came around and the first thing Shinobu wanted to do was open his new single locker and dump some of his notebooks into. His locker was on the first floor. His combination number to the lock was in Shinobu's hand. It was <em>02-38-24<em>.

If some certain people in the school knew his combination code, bad things would be bound to happen. He'd have to quickly memorize the numbers then trash the piece of paper, in that case.

The eighth grader placed a hand onto the lock dial… now he just had to figure out _how_ exactly to open it.

First, he tried turning it to the right a few times, and stopped at _02_. Then, he made a complete guess of twisting it two times to the left and got to _38_. He had no idea if he was doing it correct, so he made one last full twist and landed the arrow on _24_.

Nothing happened. He tried pulling the lock down, but it didn't budge.

Maybe he turned it wrong?

Determined to figure that thing out, Shinobu tried again.

And again…

And again.

Shinobu was fuming as he violently yanked at the lock, which wasn't going anywhere. Shinobu readied a pissed off fist and held it in the air next to him, in preparation of showing the stupid locker who its master was.

Shinobu swung his fist and―

"What are you doing?"

―Shinobu flinched. What _perfect_ timing to be interrupted.

Shinobu made a full turn, coming face-to-face with a grinning Miyagi. He was munching on a brownie.

"What do you want?" Shinobu snapped out of irritation of his dumb locker not opening.

"Some more of this brownie… fuck, this shit's good!" Miyagi took a monstrous bite out of it.

"…" Shinobu glared back at the locker, grabbing a hold of the lock to try again. Miyagi eyed the random turns Shinobu made and knew right away the younger kid was going it completely wrong.

"Do you need help?" Miyagi offered.

"No. Go over to your friends," Shinobu responded. He tugged down on the lock but once again, it didn't budge. His eyes began to well up from the irritation. He avoided eye contact with the lingering ninth grader beside him.

"I can help you do it."

"No!"

"You need help."

"I don't―"

"What's your combination number?"

Shinobu gawked and stiffened. "Wha―? That's… That's personal!"

Shinobu saw Miyagi frown for the very first time. Shinobu blinked, feeling somewhat intimidated, when Miyagi took a big step towards Shinobu and placed a hand against the locker. His other hand was placed on his hip as he towered over Shinobu.

"Spill it, kid."

Miyagi was no doubt taller than Shinobu was… maybe about half a foot or so. It didn't help at all in Shinobu's case because Miyagi looked… scary?

Miyagi's frown faded when the younger boy avoided his gaze and hesitantly handed him the piece of paper with the number.

"J-just make sure you don't―"

"Steal from you? That's nothing an eighth grader would have that I'd want so badly," Miyagi huffed.

"But other people… especially in my own grade…"

Miyagi sighed and began to twist in Shinobu's lock code.

"You really have no trust in anyone."

"I don't like it when―"

_Click_.

Shinobu stared in absolute amazement when the lock came loose.

"How did you do that?" he exclaimed.

Miyagi smirked in satisfaction with himself. "I'll show you."

_Snap_.

Miyagi locked it once again.

"Why'd you close it? What if we can't get it to open again? Jerk!" Shinobu bellowed.

"Just relax, Shin-chin, I have to teach you this," Miyagi stated, giggling at the furious new kid.

He waited until the kid calmed down a bit before he continued.

"Okay, it goes like this," Miyagi explained. "Turn the knob twice around to the left and stop at the first number. The reverse the direction and turn it once to the second number. Lastly, to straight to the last number to the left again…"

_Click_.

It loosened again.

"Oh… I get it," Shinobu muttered, embarrassed at his first attempts.

"You try it," Miyagi said, snapping it locked again.

Shinobu braced himself, and then followed Miyagi's instructions exactly. He mimicked each and every one of the older boy's moves and…

_Click_.

Miyagi glanced over at Shinobu, seeing his smile. For the first time. That in itself made Miyagi believe that wasting five minutes of his lunch to help some eighth grader may be actually been worth it.

"I did it!" Shinobu happily exclaimed. The proud blonde turned to Miyagi, his radiant gray eyes glowing.

"Good job. Just remember what I taught you… and don't try to punch hard inanimate objects anymore." Miyagi laughed as Shinobu flushed in embarrassment.

"Shut up. I wasn't gonna―"

Shinobu gasped when a strong force suddenly slammed him again the locker from behind. He grabbed his lip, where he had accidently bitten, and turned to see what it was.

"Look where you're going," Miyagi sneered at the snickering person who bumped Shinobu.

"Sorry, faggot." It was one of Shinobu's former elementary classmates. Also one of his classmates from Food's class.

Miyagi stepped in front of Shinobu, irritated. He was… standing up for Shinobu? Not one person had ever done that since third grade.

Shinobu wasn't quite used to it.

"Watch your mouth, ass wipe. Don't think you can just―"

Shinobu placed his other hand that wasn't on his lip on Miyagi's arm. Miyagi looked at him, confused, and the bully guy smirked.

"It didn't hurt. It's fine, Miyagi," Shinobu assured, watching his classmate walk away. Shinobu didn't taste any blood on his lip, but it was bitten pretty hard. It would probably swell up, at least a little.

"Why's your hand over your mouth? Lemme see."

"It's fine. I just bit it, that's all."

"No, that's not just all. That's bullying," Miyagi huffed.

"It's not bullying when I say it's _fine_," Shinobu grumbled, taking his hand off of his mouth. "So let's just drop it."

"… Whatever you say, then." Miyagi took a bite out of his brownie. Shinobu just stood there, not knowing what to do next. He looked around to see what other people were doing, but they were just sitting down on a bench or on the floor with their friends and eating their lunches.

But… Shinobu couldn't do that… because he had no friends.

"Want some brownie?" Miyagi offered. Shinobu looked at his handsome face, then at the brownie.

"… I don't like eating other people's food."

"C'mon. You'll love it," Miyagi stated, optimistically holding it out in front of Shinobu. "See all the chocolate stuff?"

"I don't like chocolate."

Miyagi blinked, taken aback. "What? Who the hell doesn't like _chocolate_?"

"Lots of people."

"I made this brownie at home," Miyagi explained, seemingly very persistent. "Just try it."

Shinobu didn't know this guy very well. What if he drugged it?

"It's not poisoned, is it?" Shinobu bluntly asked.

"Shin-chin, you have to learn to trust."

Shinobu frowned. "Fine, I'll eat some. But _only_ if you stop calling me 'Shin-chin.' It's annoying."

Miyagi shrugged. "Fine, then." He used to his hand to roughly divide the remainder of the brownie in half, keeping the side he already bitten and giving the other one to Shinobu.

"…" Shinobu took it and popped it in his mouth. And… it actually didn't taste too bad. "It's good," he fessed.

"Aww… thanks, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi teased.

"You said you wouldn't call me dumb things."

"Nope. I said I wouldn't call you 'Shin-chin.' You didn't say anything about 'Shinobu-chin.'"

The blond frowned. The guy was clever… in a sneaky, annoying way.

"So, where's your friends? Aren't you going to eat with them?" Miyagi inquired.

"Eh? Oh… uh… yeah," the blonde boy lied. "They're waiting for me… upstairs…"

"Really."

"Mm hm." Shinobu swallowed, nervously, as Miyagi quirked a brow. "W-where's _your_ friends?" Shinobu turned to table over on him.

"Normally we'd meet at the cafeteria. But today, I happened to find an incredibly clueless―"

"Shut up," Shinobu muttered, darkly.

"There's no one waiting for you upstairs," Miyagi stated completely out of nowhere. Shinobu blinked, flabbergasted. Maybe Miyagi had mind-reading powers.

"How'd you know?"

Miyagi shrugged. "Random guesses are random."

Shinobu's brow twitched at the stupid response. This guy… pissed him off in ways most people couldn't…

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"…"

"…"

It was just so awkward. Miyagi had convinced the boy to walk around the school with him… but he didn't stop to realize that they knew _nothing_ about each other.

When Miyagi would ask him something, Shinobu would give a small response, but that was it. Miyagi would try to say something funny, but Shinobu didn't seem to know how to laugh. So in the end, they were just walking side-by-side outside the school in the sunshine.

"Besides English, what other class's do you have this semester?" Miyagi asked.

"I have Food's… and social studies… and science," Shinobu responded, kicking a small pebble out of the way.

"Any other grade nine courses?"

"I have Math 9 next semester," Shinobu stated.

"Ah…"

More awkward tension. The movement of their feet was all that was producing any noise.

Miyagi didn't have much of a first impression when he first saw Shinobu. Just some short blonde boy who nearly got knocked in the head by his eraser. But the kid sort of acted nice and appeared very smart… despite not being able to open his locker by himself.

Shinobu seemed like an interested person in general, so Miyagi thought it would be good and beneficial to know someone smart like him a bit better.

"Miyagi." Shinobu stopped walking and Miyagi turned to him, confused.

"What is it?"

"You should go to the cafeteria with your friends," Shinobu said. "You don't have to waste your time doing this."

Miyagi quirked a brow. "I'm not wasting any time."

"But you must be bored doing this. And I wasn't really looking for any friends."

"We're not friends," Miyagi stated. The two stared at each other. "But it a little time, I think we can be."

"What makes you think that?"

Miyagi shrugged. "Random guesses are random."

The fourteen year old boy watched Shinobu's eyes narrow. The blonde started up again and walked past Miyagi, without saying a word.

"…"

Miyagi jogged to catch up again.

"But you don't have any friends here, Shinobu-chin. It'll be boring for you if you don't start making any." Maybe Miyagi was just being annoying to the small eighth grader.

"Then I'll… get some with my own grade…" Shinobu silently muttered.

"Are you… sure?"

"Yeah."

Miyagi wasn't convinced… the boy was the type of person who can easily be caught lying. But, he decided to let him off anyway. It was the boy's own decision, after all.

"… Alright, then," Miyagi said, silently.

"So go back to your friend where you actually belong," Shinobu ordered.

"If you ever change your mind, I'll be at the caf every lunch."

"Yeah. Thanks."

Miyagi slowly and hesitantly turned around, stepping towards the school. It was obvious to Miyagi that something happened between Shinobu and his peers. The slam the kid received at the locker and the fact that he didn't have any friends was enough proof for Miyagi to tell.

Miyagi would probably find out soon enough what the kid's problem was. Those kinds of things always aroused Miyagi's attention and curiosity.

* * *

><p>Afterschool, Shinobu was drained. He went over to his locker to take a couple of text books off his back. He smile widely when he successfully opened his locker on the first try. He quickly dropped off his things and then closed his locker.<p>

When he turned around, it was then when he first realized that he wasn't alone. Shinobu leaned back against the locker and frowned at the four classmates surrounding him.

"Hey," one greeted. "We didn't know you've come to this school."

Another one smirked and said, "Well, it's an all-boy's school, so what do you expect?"

The four of them laughed together and the first one said, "That's true."

Shinobu knew these people from elementary school, along with so many other eighth graders he had seen that day. He didn't particularly care that so many people didn't like him, but it got annoying sometimes how they'd always verbally abuse and tease him.

Sometimes they did it physically, depending on the location.

"…"

"Where are you going, faggot?"

"Do any of you really give a shit?" Shinobu huffed, already knowing the answer. He was almost hoping that when high school started, he wouldn't have to deal with this shit anymore. It got old so long ago.

"Want company?" Another one of them asked.

"No." Shinobu nearly managed to slip out from the side, but one of the guys stepped in the way.

"Brat," he sneered.

"Do something else, you guys," Shinobu grumbled, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Chill. We're just seeing how you're doing. No wonder you're such a loner."

Shinobu attempted to more past them, but one of the taller ones grabbed Shinobu's shirt collar and shoved him back against the locker.

Shinobu's gray eyes were clamped as he knew the impact of the lock sticking out of the locker would most-likely leave a small bruise on the back. The hand over his throat never left, keeping Shinobu stuck in place.

Due to the noisy hallways and the guys back people's views, no one really seemed to notice what was going on. But Shinobu preferred it that way. It wasn't anybody else's business.

"Actually… to be honest, we're low on money right now. We need about 150 more yen. You think you can help?

Shinobu couldn't believe the audacity of the brain-less idiots. How could they honestly believe that he'd willingly give any of them money?

"I don't have money," he lied.

"You gotta have something. Your father's like fucking rich," one muttered.

"He's not rich. And neither am I. So fuck off," Shinobu snapped, slapping his hand off his him. The blonde wasn't sure if that was the right decision or not… because all four of them glowered at Shinobu and closed in on him more.

It wasn't often when Shinobu would touch them― normally he'd just take whatever bullshit someone wanted to give him and be done with it. Although, there were those times when Shinobu would get into big trouble when he'd fight physically with them.

"Don't touch us. We don't want your AIDS."

Maybe since it was not high school, Shinobu should actually fight back. But he didn't want those guys to get to him like they did in elementary. Also, he didn't know what the punishment would be in high school if they were caught.

"Then back up and fuck off," Shinobu hissed, annoyed.

"Crude shit. You haven't talked to us like that in a long time."

Shinobu gritted his teeth, trying to stare each of them down. He wasn't scared, nor was he intimidated. Those guys were much too cowardly to even do anything, anyway.

He gasped in surprise when one of them shoved Shinobu back flat-out against his locker like before― only much rougher.

… Or maybe they _weren't_ too cowardly to do anything.

But even so, Shinobu wasn't scared and was in no way going to show any fear.

The blonde opened his mouth to protest.

"Let go."

Shinobu blinked, confused. It wasn't him who said that… and it wasn't any of the four bastards trying to gruff up some cash out of him. But if it wasn't him or them, then…

"What?" the guy holding Shinobu's sweater vest collar asked, turning around to meet contact with the mingling person. One of the guys was in Shinobu's way― Shinobu couldn't see who it was.

But, he recognised the voice slightly. Not a whole lot, but slightly.

"I said. Let him go." The person gently and calmly nudged one of the guys out of Shinobu's way, giving Shinobu a clear view of who it was. Shinobu's cheeks instantly lit up in a rosy pink colour.

"M-Miyagi…"

The fist that was clenching onto Shinobu loosened, due to the distraction. Miyagi broke off the heated stares between him and them and gazed at Shinobu. He smiled, caringly.

"C'mon, Shinobu-chin," he purred softly, grabbing a hold of Shinobu's wrist. The younger one blinked and wore an embarrassed, bewildered expression when he got pulled away from the guys.

He stumbled to Miyagi's side and Miyagi wrapped a friendly arm around Shinobu's frail shoulders.

The four guys frowned and some sneered. "Butt out, nosy brat."

"Che. Is that any way of talking to your superiors?" They continued to glare at Miyagi. "It's not my business, but public abuse like that is annoying. And risky for you guys, too. So leave this kid alone," Miyagi ordered.

"Shinobu's our buddy," one of them blatantly lied. "Maybe _you_ should be the one to leave him alone."

Miyagi giggled. "Are you kidding?" The arm around Shinobu's shoulders crawled up Shinobu's neck and began to ruffle Shinobu's silky hair.

Shinobu batted his eyes, utterly confused and not in the least used to that sort of contact.

But Miyagi continued to grin widely and proclaimed, "I think Shinobu-chin's _cuuuute_!"

"_EH_?" Shinobu gawked at him and the four guys' faces dropped, irked out. Miyagi didn't seem to notice the awkwardness arising throughout the air and appeared content.

"Anyway, take my advice," Miyagi said, more serious again. "High school is different from elementary school. If you get caught ganging up on a crumb, staff won't go easy. They won't let you off with a simple half-assed apology. You'll get suspended, or if it carries on, expulsion. Especially at this school," Miyagi darkly explained.

". . ."

Shinobu glanced up at him and Miyagi became cheerful again.

"Let's go, Shinobu-chin!"

The two scurried out of there― Miyagi tugging at Shinobu's wrist― and came to a halt outside, at the back of the school.

"Miyagi…"

Miyagi ran a hand through his hair, groaning. "A _bullying_ scene against a fucking locker? That's just about the most cliché thing I've seen all day!" Miyagi bellowed.

"…"

"I thought you were going to make _friends_ with your classmates. If that's your idea of making friends, then you're doing it all wrong!" Miyagi huffed, annoyed.

"… And I thought I made it clear to you not to talk to me anymore," Shinobu said, glaring at Miyagi.

"What do you think would happen if I hadn't stepped in?" Miyagi inquired, appearing irritated.

"Nothing," was Shinobu's nonchalant response.

"_Nothing_?"

"You shouldn't have done what you did," Shinobu said, sternly, pulling his hand back out of Miyagi's.

"Of course I should have. I hate public disturbances like that. It affects everyone."

"You shouldn't have. I wanted you to stay away… but you didn't listen. And now… you just had to do _that_."

"The hell's wrong with that?"

"The way you acted!" Shinobu bellowed.

"Saying you're cute? I told the truth. So what?" Miyagi huffed, folding his arms.

"They think you're gay now!" Shinobu exclaimed, hoping the goddamn message would jam into the older boy's empty head.

Miyagi gawked. ". . . Eh?"

"The things you said! The holding hands! Playing with my hair… putting your damn arm around me… To them, it's all signs of being homosexual," Shinobu explained.

The word _stupid_ was written all over Miyagi's face. "A h-homo? I do those kinds of things with all of my friends," Miyagi uttered, flabbergasted.

"We're. Not. Friends."

"But with a little time, I think we can be."

"What makes you think…? Never mind. We've already been through that," the blonde muttered, annoyed.

"Random guesses are―"

"SHUT UP!"

"I think you're making a big deal of this. Are you worried that they'll think _you're_ gay?" Miyagi inquired, leaning against the side of the school main building.

"I couldn't care less of what those bastards think of me." Shinobu decided to leave out the part that they already thought Shinobu was a homo. "But I don't want them to think that of you."

"I have a feeling you're not telling me the whole truth," Miyagi huffed.

"Whatever. Stop following me from now on."

Miyagi blinked. "What makes you think I was following you?"

"Because…! You're always there at my locker and butting in when you think I need help."

"_My_ locker is across the hall from yours," Miyagi stated bluntly. "I kept going to open it, but I'd keep finding a certain eighth graders in need of my assistance."

"Not once have I asked for it," Shinobu grumbled.

"I gave it to you anyway."

"Don't anymore. I don't want to cause unnecessary trouble for you, so stay out of my life."

Miyagi continued to casually lean up against the school― Shinobu couldn't tell what he was pondering about.

"I'm going home," Shinobu declared, putting an end to their little debate. The younger one turned away from the ninth grader and began his little walk home.

Miyagi stayed in place, watching the kid leave from behind, until Shinobu was completely out of sight.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter one.<strong>

**Almost everything that was described about the school is basically what my school (or my old school, in this case) was like for me. Like all the different buildings, the way the locker works, the Icebreaker activity, the overcrowded hallways. Except… I don't go to an all-boy's school, lol. And, there's hardly any bullying.**

**I'm not sure how high schools are like in other countries, so if anything was confusing, I apologize.**

**And, I hardly did much editing, so sorry for mistakes. I'm only human.**

**Please Review.**


	2. Warmth of an Icy Treat

**AN: I don't own Junjou Romantica. Enjoy chapter 2, and thanks for the previous reviews **

* * *

><p>There was a third grade kid playing on the playground with a bunch of others of the same age group. It was recess time at the elementary school, and the kids were doing what they'd normally do― share funny or silly stories with each other.<p>

The small blonde of the bundle normally didn't tell stories― for he would rather listen to his friends. His friends… they didn't know each other for that long or that much, but they were nice company.

"Yesterday afterschool…" a brunette with sapphire blue eyes would claim. "… I went to the pet store with my mommy. And when we walked back out, guess what we saw!" he would say, trying to resist the urge to allow his giggles from escaping.

"What? What?" the others within the group would beg, giggling along with the brunette. The blonde listened attentively, as he was curious about whatever his friend would announce next.

"There were two adults kissing against our car!" he exclaimed, laugher hollering out of him and the rest of his peers.

"Eww!"

"That's so gross!"

"I'm never going to kiss when I grow up!"

The fifteen or so children began to laugh and giggle, so the blonde decided to giggle, too. He didn't quite understand what was wrong if there were two people kissing― his parents had always told him that it was a sign of love and affection. But, laughing was contagious to him. If a group of people started laughing, the blonde would, too.

The brunette calmed down after a small moment to continue his gag. "But there was more," he'd say. "The two adults… were both boys!"

More laugher arisen between the youthful students. The blonde merely blinked, however. It was sort of interesting to him. He never saw two people of the same gender do that stuff before.

"That's gross!"

They kept on sniggering and the brunette said, "I asked my mommy why they were both boys and she said they were dummies who can't tell the difference between a boy and girl!" he would explain. "My mommy said that when they were born, something gotten messed up in them."

"Oh! I heard my daddy say that they had a name for that disease," a red head would declare. "My daddy said to me that people like them are gay!"

"Eww! Gays are gross!"

"I'm never going to kiss another boy!"

"I'm never going to kiss another boy _or_ girl!"

The blonde sat and observed everyone around him laugh their little heads off. When he'd think about it, it didn't really seem like it'd matter if a person was a boy or girl. To him, everyone was the same. So… why was it so funny to everyone else?

"I'm gay!" the blonde would exclaim, loud and definitely clear, standing up onto his two feet.

His grey eyes gazed down at everyone else, who slowly ceased to giggle any further, to take a glance at him. They all stared at him… until their laughing spree completely busted up again.

The blond frowned. "I'm… gay! I said I'm gay!"

He would repeat it again and again. Yet, nobody took him seriously.

"I'm not kidding, guys!" The blonde didn't even know why he cared so much about it. But his friends were also being mean and stupid. Not just to him, but to all the gay people out there.

"Shi-chan's gay!"

"Eww! He's probably diseased!"

"Run or he'll spread it to you!"

As fast as everyone could, they sprinted away, running as though their entire youthful lives depended on it. The blonde continued to stand there, staring down at the gravel pebbles underneath him.

It was always times like that… where he'd develop a weird lump in his throat… so big it'd hurt if he wanted to swallow… his eyes would betray him and get all teary without his permission… he wanted to kick something. When he'd feel completely unwanted and unneeded.

* * *

><p>The morning sun sent blinding rays past the teenager's thin curtains, waking him up before his alarm clock had even had the chance to. Wiping his tired eyes with his fist, Shinobu sluggishly sat himself up and checked the time. It was 6:30 in the fucking morning. That meant he woke up half an hour early.<p>

Still sleepy, Shinobu rolled out of his fluffy bed and dragged himself downstairs. His parents were already at work, but his elder sister was there eating pancakes at the table. He hadn't really seen her at all the day before on his first day of high school.

"Hey, Shinobu," she said, looking up from her breakfast. "Want some pancakes?" she offered.

"… Thanks." Shinobu joined his ninth grade sister, Risako, and dug in. She always seemed to make the best blueberry pancakes.

"Tell me how your first day of high school was," she prompted, nosy.

Shinobu poured an excessive amount of syrup over his pancakes. "… A bore," he responded. "How was your school?" Risako went to an all-girl's school a little ways away from Shinobu's all-boy's school.

"It was actually pretty good. My teachers seemed nice and a lot of my friends were in my classes."

"Oh."

"So, did you meet anyone new yesterday?" she inquired, already done with her morning meal.

"…" Shinobu thought of that Miyagi guy. "… No," he finally responded.

Risako sighed, disappointed. "I really wish you would. You can't live so independent forever."

"It's really fine this way," Shinobu assured. "And I don't want it to be my fault if someone else gets involved."

"If you make a _real_ friend, there's no way that they'd blame you for anything," Risako huffed, concerned for her little brother, sticking her plate into the dishwasher. "I promised I'd be early today to help organise the new girls' basketball team, so I'm leaving now."

"See ya."

Risako quickly looped her bag over her shoulder and headed out the door. Shinobu continued to munch down on the pancakes, not wanting to go to school for another gruelling day.

* * *

><p>After quickly getting dressed and ready, and watching TV for the remaining time, Shinobu soon ventured out the door. It took about forty five minutes to walk to school from where he lived. It was a new route for him to walk to since his previous elementary school was the opposite direction. He wasn't all that familiar with the roads and such, quite yet.<p>

Ten minutes of fairly quiet walking through, he came by a house… and was unexpectedly met by a certain English 9 classmate.

"Aww, Shinobu-chin, are you stalking me at my house?" Miyagi teased, idiotically. He jogged up to Shinobu's side and started to walk with him, uninvited.

"I'm going to school," Shinobu huffed. "I already told you yesterday not to talk to me anymore."

"Pfft. It's not my fault you happened to be here when I left my house," he said cheerfully, as though it was a great excuse to be with the younger one.

Shinobu didn't say anything and continued to walk casually. He kind of did like Miyagi― aside from his dorky moments― but it wouldn't feel right for Shinobu to actually be 'friends.' For a few reasons.

Shinobu thought Miyagi was… good looking from the very first moment he saw him; he wanted anything than to develop a one-sided boy crush. It never happened before… because he never knew a person well enough to gain one.

If Shinobu told Miyagi about his past, he didn't want Miyagi to feel all annoyingly sympathetic towards him. And that had happened before. Falling into a friend-relationship out of complete sympathy― Shinobu hated that.

And also… the numerous people would build hatred towards Miyagi. Usually the people would build a sympathetic relationship with Shinobu all ended up cowering away because of that. They didn't want their social life to be ruined just so Shinobu could possibly feel better with them around… which Shinobu really _didn't_.

"Hey…" Miyagi said, breaking the five-minute silence between them.

"What?"

"Would you mind telling me _why_ exactly I shouldn't talk to you?"

Shinobu frowned. It was always _that_ question that would make a person feel so sorry for Shinobu, once answered.

"Nope," Shinobu answered, quietly.

"Normally I would figure out something without getting much involved with the situation. But… you're just so weird," Miyagi stated, bluntly.

Shinobu glared, wrinkling his nose.

"No offence… but also, the more you tell me not to talk or walk or hang or whatever with you, it makes me want to be with you more."

"Whatever," Shinobu huffed. "It doesn't have anything to do with you."

"But…"

"But what?"

"… I'm nosy."

Shinobu huffed, achingly annoyed. "I'm still not going to tell ―"

Shinobu's eyes widened when Miyagi spun him around, pinning him up against a narrow wall of an alleyway. The blonde struggled uselessly… and Miyagi held a strong, firm grip around his wrists, which were held on either side on his head against the wall.

"I'm not letting go until you tell me," Miyagi muttered, keeping his body close, to insure the boy couldn't get away.

"What the hell? Let go! We'll be late."

"We have plenty of time," Miyagi stated. "You told me yesterday that those four guys who were bullying you now think that I'm gay. Doesn't that mean that I'm already somewhat involved?

"What makes you think it has anything to do with homos?"

"Doesn't it?"

"…" Shinobu stopped trying to struggle, but kept on a bold frown, which basically told Miyagi that his assumption was correct.

"Thought so," Miyagi said, proudly.

"… Why are your stupid 'random guesses' always right?" Shinobu huffed.

"Well… not all of them."

That was right… they still weren't friends.

"Well, anyway…" Miyagi squeezed Shinobu's wrists a tad tighter and Shinobu stiffened, blushing as Miyagi came a bit closer. "… How about you explain to me what's going on?"

"F-fine," Shinobu stuttered, heart pounding at such intimacy between them. "J-just let go first…"

Miyagi smirked and backed up a few feet, releasing his grip on the young blonde. Shinobu breathed deeply, to allow the rate of his heartbeat to slow down a bit and Miyagi put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll probably be late for class anyway, so let's go sit at the park nearby," Miyagi offered, excitedly. "There's always some guy who sells snow cones there."

"… You said we have plenty of time…" Shinobu reminded, brow twitching.

"I lied," the black-haired boy confessed, bluntly. "Let's go to the park!"

* * *

><p>"… I'll pay you back, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi mentioned, taking a lick from his snow cone.<p>

"It's fine," Shinobu said, dropping his wallet back into his pocket.

"I seriously thought I brought my money with me…"

"It's fine," the younger one repeated.

"There's a bench over there," Miyagi pointed out, heading in the direction. Shinobu trailed behind him like a duckling, enjoying the cold snow cone in his hand. They each sat down, and as soon as they did, Miyagi didn't waste any time.

"Talk," he demanded.

Shinobu frowned and stared down at his lap.

"What do you want to know, exactly?"

"You already know what. You're smart."

Shinobu exhaled softly and finally began to speak. "… In grade three, I used to sit down at the playground with a bunch of other boys in my grade."

"… So you weren't always alone…" Miyagi silently muttered, more to himself than to Shinobu.

"We liked to talk and listen to each other. It was mainly just stupid stories about what happened afterschool the day before or whatever," Shinobu explained.

"Mm hmm…"

"And then one day, I don't remember how it came to that kind of conversation, but everyone starting laughing and making fun of homosexuals. I hardly knew much about gay people, but I didn't think it was right of them to laugh and tease them."

"I see. Go on," Miyagi prompted.

"So then… I stood up and told them loud and clearly that I was gay," Shinobu muttered silently.

"Wow." Miyagi's brow rose. "You have balls."

"But I told them that, even though I honestly hadn't a clue if I _really_ was gay or not. Then finally, they all ran away from me, thinking that I was like a contagious disease."

"So they still think that, even after all this time?"

"No… they think much worse. Since then, so many false rumors were made up about me. Like a have AIDS or I sell my body out to other men…"

Miyagi blinked, surprised. "That must be tough."

"I used to get really mad or embarrassed about it, but now I don't give a shit anymore. They can think whatever they want," Shinobu huffed, licking his cone.

"No now you just stand there and take it?" Miyagi inquired.

"Yeah."

"Haven't you ever tried to stand up to them?" he asked.

"Of course. I'm not a wimp."

"And…?"

"… I got suspended eight times."

Miyagi ran a hand through his hair. "You mean… you've _physically_ stood up to them."

Shinobu nodded.

"You should have talked it through or at least told them that you really didn't think you were gay."

"They'd obviously never listen. And it doesn't matter, anyway. I'm okay with them doing whatever to me."

"…" Miyagi was silent for a moment and asked, "So now do you know if you're really a homo?"

Shinobu shrugged. "I don't know. I've never had a real crush or anything before," he stated.

"Seriously? Not even one?"

"Nope." Shinobu didn't really bother to say that he thought Miyagi was attractive. It was unnecessary.

"Hm… I think I might be able to help you understand your sexual orientation," Miyagi mentioned, nonchalantly.

Shinobu lowered his snow cone and stared at it. "How?"

"Well…"

Across Shinobu's vision, he saw a glimpse of Miyagi's hand reach to the side of his face. He then felt the hand on his cheek turn his face to Miyagi's direction.

Then, Miyagi's lips were pressed against his own.

Gray eyes completely widened in absolute confusion and surprise as his snow cone fell to the ground. The ice from the cones made the kiss really cold… but for some weird reason, Shinobu also felt really warm.

Miyagi's gentle fingers were softly caressing Shinobu's scarlet cheek, and a few seconds laters, he pulled his lips away with a quiet smacking noise.

Miyagi looked at Shinobu through solemn eyes and asked, "How was that?"

Shinobu's heart was about to jump out of his chest… he was glowing right up to his ears… he couldn't even remember how to speak― he just shared his very first kiss with that guy.

"…" Shinobu slowly averted his gaze, elsewhere.

"No good?" Miyagi asked, as though randomly kissing a kid whom you barely know― who was the same sex― was the most normal thing one could ever do.

"…"

"Well, your face is completely red right now, so maybe that means something," Miyagi mentioned, leaning back against the bench. He began to lick his snow cone some more.

"… Why… the _fuck_… did you…?" Shinobu managed to splutter out.

"One of my friends found out that he was gay when someone did that to him. He said it took a bit longer for him to figure it out for sure, but it basically started when another kid gave him a surprise kiss," Miyagi explained, as Shinobu gawked, bewildered. "I don't know if they used tongue, though…"

"And your friend actually told you about that?" Shinobu asked, thankful that _they_ didn't use tongue.

Miyagi smiled. "Trust me. When my friend gets drunk, he blabbers about the weirdest things."

"Well if you want to do something like that, then at least _tell_ me before you go ahead and do it," Shinobu told him, rubbing his non-virgin lips with the back of his hand.

"If I warned you, then it might not have worked."

"It _didn't_ work!" Shinobu huffed.

"Then maybe you really aren't gay," Miyagi mentioned. "Did you think it was gross?"

"No…" Shinobu responded, honestly. "It was warm… I guess…"

"How was it warm when we're eating snow cones? Oh, shit… you dropped yours," Miyagi said, noticing the clump of melting ice near their feet. "I'll buy you a new one― Oh, right. I forgot my money…"

"Wait…" A sudden thought dawned on Shinobu. "If you did that just now, then aren't _you_ gay?"

"Pfft. Don't accuse me of such things, little kid," Miyagi said, dumbly. "I thought you were a bit brighter than that."

Shinobu huffed. "Well, sorry, but it just _seemed_ that…"

"If you keep thinking like that, then you'll end up like your friendly peers," Miyagi teased, sarcastically.

"I don't think being gay is a bad thing… which is basically why it started." Shinobu kicked at the clump of coloured ice on the ground. "Just to tell you, I don't really know for sure what those bastards think of you now, after what happened yesterday. I doubt they'd try to do much to bother you, but just in case, you should know that they… like to take things to a violent level when they're alone with me sometimes."

"You mean those times when you've been suspended."

"The teachers never care if you say that _they_ initiated the fight, even though you're the one with the bloody nose or cut lip," Shinobu muttered, knowing it way too well from past experiences. "So that's why I was asking you to stay out before."

"But you're not asking me to stay out anymore?" Miyagi inquired, finishing the last of his icey treat.

"It was ideal… but…"

"It _was_ ideal?"

"It's your own damn choice," Shinobu muttered, irritated.

"I won't leave you alone," Miyagi declared. Just when the redness on Shinobu's face was fading, the dumb jerk's stupid choice of wording brought it all back.

"And w-why's that?" Shinobu uttered.

"You're one of those people whose reactions make them very well worth teasing," Miyagi admitted.

"You sadist."

"I know," he didn't bother to deny. "And even if you still want to get rid of me, I'll still be around. I can stand up for you and comfort you when you need it."

"… There have been people who promised me stuff like that before." Shinobu paused and recollected his memories. "… But not one of them really meant it. And I don't blame them," Shinobu mumbled.

"Do you think I'd kiss just anybody?" Miyagi inquired, Shinobu's ears a bold red.

"I-I… I mean, no… Well, maybe. I don't know you very well," the boy stuttered.

What really bothered him― and possibly irked him to some extent― was that whether or not Miyagi was lying or being truthful, he'd always remember Miyagi as the guy who he unwillingly shared his very first kiss with. And that would never change.

"Well, I don't." Miyagi paused and a mischievous grin crossed his face. "You know…"

Shinobu looked at him, questioning. "…?"

"You have very soft lips." Miyagi reached up and touched his own. "I never expected that in a guy…"

The poor eighth grader quickly cupped his mouth in his hand. "… You fucking little… asshole… jerk…" he mumbled incoherently against his palm. Damn that guy for purposefully riddling him up like that.

Miyagi stood up. "That's exactly what I meant when I said you're so damn worth teasing."

"Fuck off."

Miyagi swiftly got a hold of Shinobu's slim wrist and tugged him up. "Let's get back to school. We're already very late."

* * *

><p>When Shinobu arrived to his last class of the day, his science teacher made a little announcement.<p>

"… So the school has just received word from a manager of the amusement park, where you were all scheduled to have a fieldtrip for near to end of the semester…" his teacher began, grabbing many of the student's attentions. "… Due to their newfound plans for renovations being done, the fieldtrip won't take place this―"

Before the teacher even had the chance to explain the details, boos and protests arisen from the students. Shinobu kept slumping down in his seat, not particularly giving a shit about any such fieldtrip. Hell, he didn't even know they were going to have one in the first place.

"Quiet down and let me finish!" their teacher scolded, a grumpy frown fixated on his old-aged face. "Because the amusement park's going to be shut down for a period of time near the end of the semester, we've rescheduled the trip for one week from now."

The entire classroom roared with hoots and hollers, nearly deafening Shinobu. He slowly nestled his head into his folded arms atop his table, wanting to fall asleep and never wake up again.

"Quiet!" the poor old teacher shouted over the entire ruckus.

It was fairly obvious that he just wanted to curse some inappropriate swear words at the class, but that was of course again his profession. He huffed and dumped a bunch of papers on top of his desk, located at the front of the classroom.

"Before each of you leave, make sure you pick up a permission form and get it signed in two days at the latest. If you bring it in any later, then you won't be coming. No and's, if's, or but's!"

Around him, Shinobu heard chattering of all sorts, talking from friend to friend.

"Are you going to be coming?"

"Let's sit next to each other on the bus!"

"I can't wait to get on all the roller coasters!"

Shinobu kept silent and sort of picked at a loose thread that was coming undone on the bottom hem of his tannish sweater vest.

"Now take out a sheet of lined paper, everyone! Discuss the trip afterschool or at lunch, but not on my time! Right now, it's strictly science time! We're taking notes on the eye ball. Fascinating stuff…"

* * *

><p>Shinobu's second day of school finally same to a conclusion and Shinobu wanted no more than to go home and kick back. He had always heard that a locker was a high school student's house, and he was beginning to understand how true it was. He never thought he'd have to use a storage place like it so often now, even though it was only the end of the second day.<p>

The eighth grade student was making his way over to it, occasionally having to shove his way past all the towering tall people, until his locker finally came into view. Another image caught his smoky-gray eyes, however, and that was the not-so gorgeous hunk across the hallway from his locker.

Well… maybe Miyagi really _was_ pretty good-looking, but not so much a "hunk" at his young age. Of course, he was bigger than Shinobu, though.

Okay, Miyagi was a gorgeous hunk in Shinobu's eyes.

Miyagi wasn't with anyone and didn't notice that Shinobu was near. The younger boy crept over to his locker, sneaky and with caution as he didn't want to catch Miyagi's attention, and quickly picked up a binder and dropped off a heavy science textbook.

The boy slammed his locker shut and slowly peered behind himself. Miyagi was still there, but looked just about ready to leave. Maybe Shinobu could go talk to him… but would he really want to deal with that guy's idiotic personality? Although, the guy completely snatched away Shinobu's first kiss that could never be retrieved again, so it wasn't like Shinobu wanted to completely avoid him since that would be a sheer waste.

Slightly annoyed with himself, and partly at Miyagi for making him mentally argue with himself, Shinobu went straight towards the older boy without a second thought, and tapped on his shoulder. He observed Miyagi close his locker and turn to him, his facial expression transforming from bored to surprised.

"Shinobu-chin…" Miyagi studied Shinobu's face and a wide grin sprawled across his own. "So you _do_ like me!"

Shinobu flushed and folded his arms, also breaking off eye contact. "I've never once said that I didn't like you."

Violet orbs glimmered at Shinobu. "I think… that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. You're so sweet."

"Sh-shut up and stop teasing me for your own sadistic pleasure whenever you find a chance to," Shinobu grumbled, glowing right up to his ears for the almost the tenth time that day, including all the times they've spent together at lunch.

Miyagi smirked, leaning back comfortably against his solid-hard locker and asked, "What makes you think I'm teasing?"

"Because you said it before when we were both skipping class. Don't tell me you've forgotten already," Shinobu huffed.

"You're clever," Miyagi complimented. "Anyway, I'm glad you came up to me. We're walking home together," he declared, not wanting to hear Shinobu's say about it.

* * *

><p>"Where do you live, exactly?" Miyagi inquired while he and Shinobu were travelling back to their own respectful homes.<p>

"Around… ten minutes away from your place, I guess," Shinobu responded.

"Do you like high school so far?"

"Not really. I want to get it all over with."

"We think similar," Miyagi remarked.

"How?"

"We both loath school."

"Pfft. Everyone does," Shinobu muttered.

"You're so much more open now. I like it," Miyagi mentioned, randomly.

"Don't turn it awkward for me, in that case," Shinobu huffed.

"It must be because of that kiss we've shared."

"I just said: _Don't make it awkward_!" Shinobu snapped, still feeling incredibly embarrassed. "I still don't even understand why the fuck you did that."

"Like I said before, it's best for you to learn your own sexual orientation, instead of them telling you that you're gay… when you don't even know for sure."

"You're weird."

"And high school is the place where young people like you discover more about themselves, so it's the perfect time to do it!"

"…" Shinobu merely blushed, as he already just _very_ recently figured out what his feelings were.

"But… I guess what we did really didn't have any effect. Try kissing some hot chick and see how it goes from there," Miyagi suggesting, as though kissing people was the only possible way to do it.

"That's unnecessary…" Shinobu mumble silently.

"Hm?"

"N-nothing. Anyway, um…" Shinobu tried to think of a way to change the conversation. "Oh yeah, do you have science this semester?"

"Yeah… there's this fieldtrip coming up soon." Miyagi glanced down at the shorter one and smiled. "Are you going to it?"

"Throughout elementary school, I usually just stayed home and skipped fieldtrips," Shinobu indicated.

"Don't do that! We have to go on the roller coasters together!" Miyagi seemed almost _too_ pumped up about it suddenly. "I bet your reactions would be hilarious."

"So, in other words, if I decide to show up to it, you'd spend your time there with _me_?" Shinobu inquired, somehow a little flattered but a bit concerned.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"It's just that… you're completely ditching your friends now. You spent lunch with me both today and yesterday. And now you're saying that you wouldn't be with them once the fieldtrip comes around."

"I'm not ditching _all_ of my friends," Miyagi corrected. "Since you're one of them."

"…" Shinobu flushed. He wondered why Miyagi liked to dismiss things just like that without any feedback from Shinobu, the person who his statements were directed to.

"So if you don't show up on your own, I'll just hunt you down and drag your ass over there, if that's what it would take," he threatened.

"You don't know where I live."

"I know that it's in this direction that we're walking in right now. I can always find out where it is precisely."

"Yeah, right."

"I can."

"Please don't."

"I will."

Shinobu glared and Miyagi chuckled as they've reached Miyagi's place.

"I'll see you again tomorrow, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi happily chirped. Shinobu nodded, frowning, and watched as Miyagi unlocked his front door and wondered inside. Then, Shinobu continued on his way.

At first, Shinobu really didn't think he would ever adapt to hanging out with some happy-go-lucky nut like Miyagi. But now, Shinobu actually really liked the idea of it. During all of his classes, Shinobu kept on pondering back on Miyagi… his looks, voice, character, kiss.

Maybe it was because of that one unwarranted kiss he gave, but Shinobu was beginning to think of Miyagi as more than an acquaintance, friend, or classmate. Maybe a bit more than a crush. The blonde always heard from adults that any child under the age of twenty-one who claimed to be in love, really didn't know shit. Shinobu wondered if that was always the case.

Maybe _he_ was in love.

Or maybe he was just an exaggerating little idiot who was so damn lonely that he'd happen to simply assume the strictly impossible and believe it could be a reality. He was only a thirteen year old in eighth grade, after all. That was right, he couldn't be in love.

Shinobu reached is house before he even knew it; he was so busy thinking about Miyagi and what could be. He walked up the steps and pulled the keys to the front door. He wasn't sure if Risako was home or not, but he didn't want to disturb her by knocking.

"So _this_ is where you live," came a voice behind him into his ear. Shinobu screeched, loud enough for the neighbours to hear, and dropped his keys. His heart was racing from the fright, and he turned his paled face around to see who or what it was.

Why was _Miyagi_ there?

"You look like you've seen a ghost!" Miyagi said, amusing himself. "I hope you didn't wet yourself, Shinobu-chin."

The frightened blonde boy weakly punched Miyagi's chest with a shaky fist. "W-why are y-you… wh-what…"

Miyagi smiled affectionately down at Shinobu and embraced him close. "It's only me; don't be so scared."

"I… hate you."

Shinobu closed his exhausted eyes against Miyagi's neck, breathing in Miyagi's scent, and then heard the front door swing open.

"Oh, my, god, Shinobu," Risako said. "You're hugging someone!"

Shinobu's eyes shot back open, realizing the time and place and what was going on, and tried to yank himself away from Miyagi. The ninth grader's arms didn't budge, however, and he smiled widely.

"Is this kid your brother?" Miyagi asked Risako, never knowing a thing about Shinobu's family. As Shinobu struggled, Miyagi stayed strong and even began to ruffle his blonde hair very messily.

"Yes. I'm Risako," she greeted, very merrily.

"Let… go…!" Shinobu whined.

"I'm Miyagi. Shinobu's best buddy," Miyagi introduced.

Finally, Shinobu pounded at Miyagi with full force, and they both hobbled over onto the ground; Shinobu landing atop Miyagi. The boy rolled off of him and sat up, as did Miyagi.

"_Why_ are you here?" Shinobu demanded, ignoring Risako as she watched, highly amused.

Miyagi rubbed his head where it hit the ground, messing up his charcoal black hair. "I told you that I'd find out. And you have a nice place," he commented.

"Did you _stalk_ me home?" Shinobu inquired, bewildered as he never heard anyone coming up behind him the whole entire journey.

"I didn't stalk you. I simply followed you."

"That's the exact same thing!" Shinobu exclaimed, frustrated.

"It worked, either way," Miyagi concluded, quite satisfied with the outcome.

Risako loudly cleared her throat, catching both boys' attentions.

"Aren't you going to invite your friend inside, Shinobu? We have cookies and our parents aren't home."

"_No_," Shinobu responded, automatically.

Miyagi scrambled to his feet. "I like cookies. I'm coming in."

Sitting down on the dirty ground, Shinobu gawked, horrified, as his sister oh so willingly invited the bastard into his home. Miyagi was _impossible_ to get rid of… and Shinobu wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. How long, he wondered, would all of this last, before Miyagi would decide to stay away from Shinobu, if he ever would?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ohohoho~!<strong>

**Reviews are my fetish ;) Thanks a lot for reading, also xD**

**07/05/11 - I couldn't edit the whole chapter when I first posted it (since my dad interrupted partway through) so I hope I caught all mistakes that I've made before.**


	3. Careless Mayhem

**AN: … Oh, damn. I have nothing to say xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica and all that stuff.**

* * *

><p>"… and then your ditzy brother came into the room, looking like an incredibly confused little kid," Miyagi explained to Risako. "And while I was showing my friend how to make an eraser fly across a room, it was so close to hitting Shinobu-chin in the face! His expression was <em>priceless<em>!"

He and Risako broke into a laughing fit… while Shinobu wanted to go crawl into a hole somewhere and never come out.

Miyagi was in the sequence of informing his nosy elder sister about how the two of them had met, since she asked about it. The three of them were sitting on the living room rug of Shinobu and Risako's place, for nearly ten minutes. Miyagi devoured almost a dozen chocolate chip cookies.

"… Are you leaving soon?" Shinobu questioned Miyagi, impatiently.

"Hell no," Risako answered in the older boy's place. "What happened next?"

"Well, I was about to go pick up my eraser after I was finished laughing with my friend, but the next thing I knew, your brother was already there handing it to me." Miyagi smirked and gobbled up another one of their delicious cookies.

"I should have left it there," Shinobu grumbled, encountering a headache.

"Naaaaaaw! It was so nice of you, Shinobu-chin!" Miyagi happily cheered. "I almost immediately knew that you were a good person."

"Shinobu's a brat," Risako remarked.

"But he's still nice!"

"You suck, Miyagi," Shinobu muttered.

"Don't try to contradict my comments to you, brat," Miyagi huffed, chewing on yet another cookie.

"You'll get a stomach ache if you keep eating so many of our cookies," Shinobu stated.

"I don't get stomach aches. I know my body well enough to know _exactly_ when to stop eating sweets."

"You can still get fat."

"I won't get _fat_!" Miyagi stuffed the remaining bit of the cookie into his mouth, and reached for another one.

"What happened after Shinobu gave you the eraser back?" Risako prompted, a bit more pumped up about it than necessary.

"Hmm…" Miyagi stroked his chin, trying to think back on the situation.

"Why do you even give a shit?" Shinobu huffed, folding his arms.

"Because _you'd_ never tell me about it," she grumbled in response. They glared at each other and Miyagi spoke once again.

"I told Shinobu-chin to sit beside me, the teacher made us do an activity, yada, yada, yada… Shinobu and I parted to go to our next classes," he said, concluding his little tale. He eyed the tray of cookies sitting in the middle of all of them, and took one to nibble at the edges.

"… I think Shinobu was right when he said to limit your cookies," Risako advised.

"It's all good," Miyagi tried to convince, otherwise. "I can take _anything_!" He was such an enthusiastic fellow.

"I'm getting a headache…" Shinobu muttered, rubbing his head.

"Lie down upstairs," the female opted.

"No. If you guys are going to keep taking about me, I want to be here to listen," he huffed, stubbornly.

"Have a cookie, Shinobu-chin!" Miyagi optimistically offered him.

"I don't like sweets."

"Oh yeah… You told me that before, too." Miyagi instead ate the cookie himself.

"I have to leave soon," Risako mentioned, eying her watch. "Mum and dad asked me to get more groceries and stuff. Want to come, Shinobu?"

"Nope," Shinobu automatically responded.

Risako frowned. "You never want to come."

"I have a headache, remember?" Shinobu pointed at his blonde head.

"Then you should be lying down right now," she huffed.

"I'm going to lie down," the boy declared. He stood up and added, "No one better disturb me."

Risako and Miyagi watched silently as the youngest of the threesome disappeared up the staircase.

"He's going to masturbate," Miyagi stated once the short blonde was completely out of sight.

Risako coughed awkwardly into her hand and asked, "How do you know?"

"'No one better disturb me,'" Miyagi mimicked. "That's what every kid his age says when they're going to touch themself," he stated, nonchalantly.

"Even _you_?" she couldn't help but ask, sort of irked out.

Miyagi's lips curled into a half-snicker, and the woman couldn't help but notice a faint blush over his cheeks. "Of course not."

"When you say it like that, it doesn't sound very… Never mind," she murmured, picking herself off of the warm rug. "I really need to get going. Would you like to come with me, instead?" she inquired, smiling.

Miyagi placed a hand onto his cookie-filled stomach and responded, "Actually, I think you and Shinobu-chin were right. I think I'm getting a stomach ache…" He somewhat doubled over for extra emphasis.

Risako frowned and grumbled under her breath, "Just like Shinobu. Males are all so similar."

"But it's truuuuue!" he whined, clamping his hand tighter around his gut. "It's like all the cookies that I've consumed are all down there, jumping around and having battles with each other to see who the top cookie is!" he described, as though he still had the mind of a three year old.

Risako quirked a brow, still frowning. "That sounds… _incredibly_ idiotic."

"But it's true. Ah _ha_!" The boy pointed his finger at her with his thumb sticking out in the air, then pressed the thumb back against his hand, as though shooting the incredibly dumbfounded sister. She gawked for a moment.

"So… _after_ you guys parted ways and went to your own classes, _how_ the hell did you two become friends?" she asked, brow twitching.

"Easy." Miyagi beamed. "I kept bothering him nonstop, no matter how much he'd try to shove me away," he stated, as though it was something to be proud of.

"That figures," she huffed, unimpressed. "I don't ever recall Shinobu purposely hanging out with lunatics…" she muttered very silently to herself, slipping a wallet into her purse.

Miyagi blinked. "What'd you say?"

"Nothing. I'm leaving now. You can let yourself out whenever you'd like, since our parents don't get home until late."

"How late?" he questioned.

"I don't know… around seven-ish? Sometimes more, sometimes less," she informed. "Anyway. Bye."

With that, she left.

Miyagi peered over at the staircase near the wall and a wide grin stretched across his face.

He couldn't believe he was actually trusted to stay in their place, alone with Shinobu.

* * *

><p>Shinobu laid over on top of his stomach, squeezing his pillow against his face. He let out a soundly yawn, and nuzzled tiredly. He couldn't believe it. He had only been through two days of high school so far, yet he was already almost completely drained out.<p>

Maybe it was reuniting with his bullying friends or just the schoolwork everyone had to do, but being back in his cosy bed was just enough to make him fall asleep. The young boy closed his droopy gray eyes and…

**BAM**

"Hey, Shinobu-chin~!" The rude bastard happily exclaimed, inviting himself right on in, after just smashing the door open. He couldn't have been any noisier coming in.

"This is my room…" Shinobu murmured, punching his pillow to fluff it up a bit more. He turned over and began to face the wall, not looking at the intruder.

"I don't mind." Shinobu heard him approach his bedside. "Risako went out."

"Yeah… I heard the front door close." Shinobu closed his eyes once again and sighed.

… But… they shot back open when he suddenly felt another force pushing against his backside.

"Move over, Shinobu-chin! I have a stomach ache now!" Miyagi complained, actually succeeding to move the smaller boy over, merely by pushing his back. "You're so light."

Shinobu lazily sat up and glared at him. "Go sleep in Risako's bed, then."

"No… she's a girl. That'd be weird." Miyagi plopped onto one side of Shinobu's queen-sized bed. He snuggled onto his back, facing the ceiling. "Your bed is so big and comfy!"

"My parent's bed is bigger," Shinobu stated, trying to pass on a hint. "It's king-sized and right down the hall from here."

"That's nice," the idiot remarked, somewhat failing to comprehend. Deep violet eyes slowly closed, and his breathing began to even out.

"Are you seriously just going to sleep here? You should go home!"

"Nah, I'm fine here," Miyagi muttered. "Good night."

Shinobu's brow twitched a little, but hesitantly decided to lie back down again, facing the opposite direction. The last time he ever slept with another person was when he was four, at the most. And that was with Risako when they went on a camping trip somewhere in a forest.

"… G'night…"

Shinobu shut his eyes for the third time, and he curled into a small ball beside Miyagi. From there, time slowly began to pass.

10 minutes…

20 minutes…

30 minutes…

Shinobu opened his eyes again. He wasn't able to sleep; not with that guy beside him. He wanted to move or get out of bed or something, but he was scared he was going to wake the other boy up. He sort of felt that Miyagi deserved to be woken up after carelessly barging in like he did, but he couldn't bring himself to actually do it.

Cautiously, Shinobu propped himself up on his forearms, and slowly turned around. He gazing at Miyagi's sleeping face. It was somewhat weird… seeing Miyagi in a silent state. Such a peaceful vibe, actually.

Shinobu wondered how easily Miyagi would wake up; was he a light or heavy sleeper? He wanted to know what sort of dreams Miyagi would usually have; was he dreaming right now?

Slowly as not to be caught, Shinobu reached over and hesitantly laid his hand over atop Miyagi's chest. His breathing was so light― so relaxed. Shinobu wished he could be able to sleep like that.

The smoky-eyed teen shuffled about, trying his very best not to cause any sudden or heavy movements as though everything depended on it. He didn't want to disturb his company, after all. Shinobu rubbed Miyagi's shoulder a bit, before he rested his head in the crook of it.

He raised the hand over Miyagi's chest up across to the side of his neck. He couldn't dare to hug too tightly onto the older boy.

It surprised Shinobu.

The position was so incredibly comfortable― almost as though the two of them simply fit together.

Shinobu smiled, happily, and decided to take advantage of the moment. He touched Miyagi's hair and soothed it out. The black locks were very soft and velvety, much alike his own.

Slowly, Shinobu leaned up a bit, and breathed his scent. He smelt a faint, yet refreshing, fragrance of vanilla and… maybe lavender. The blonde boy literally melted back down into Miyagi's comforting shoulder, almost ready to die of happiness or embarrassment.

Happiness because he was with Miyagi; embarrassment because he felt happy being with the other guy.

The blonde sighed gently and nuzzled soundly against his older Miyagi.

He felt like it was going to be a great snooze…

* * *

><p>Miyagi slowly opened his tired eyes. It was such a nice sleep― he wondered how long he was in that state for. It took a moment for him to remember, but he vividly recalled being at Shinobu's place and going to lie down because of slight stomach weirdness.<p>

Then, he realized a couple of other things― an arm wrapped around him, a head resting against his shoulder, and a snoozing Shinobu-chin beside him.

Since when did he fall asleep with another guy's arm around him? Well, not that it even mattered. It was actually somewhat nice to awake to someone right next to him.

Miyagi pulled himself a little bit away from Shinobu, only so much to be able to see the boy's face clearly. He gazed down at him, and began to brush some of the silky blonde hair out of the kid's face.

He started to gently ruffle and stroke the hair― the soft feeling felt really nice against his skin― and then he blinked, ceasing in the movement. He couldn't help but notice something that he never really saw in the boy before.

Shinobu was… _cuuuuuute_…

Not just 'cute cute,' like how he had previously seen Shinobu as.

But he was… _adorably_ cute.

Had Shinobu always appeared like that? Well… obviously he couldn't have changed within the course of a few sleeping hours. But, still. The kid was truly adorable― how could have anyone been able to lay a finger on him? Damn bullies and their fucked up judgements.

Miyagi continued to weave gentle caressing strokes through the boy's velvety hair, smiling adoringly. If Shinobu were a girl, there wasn't a doubt that Miyagi would have asked him out already.

A faint, sleepy moan came from the younger teenager, and a fraction of a second later, his livid eyes slowly opened. Miyagi hardly noticed Shinobu's awakening, and continued to gaze at him, as the gaze was at the same time returned.

"Miyagi…"

"Shinobu-chin…" Miyagi murmured back, smiling.

It was only a few seconds later did he realize what was happening.

"… Eh? Oh, uh― I-I mean, why's your arm around me!" he demanded, stuttering. He tried to push Shinobu away from him― though he was too comfortable and frazzled to do much, really.

Shinobu blinked, confused at the sudden change of atmosphere, and merely lifted his arm off of Miyagi. Miyagi sat up and grabbed a random pillow to squeeze against his chest, covering his, not even, exposed body.

"I feel so violated!" he declared, shivering at the loss of heat and warmth between them.

Shinobu completely flushed and also scrambled to a sitting position. "I-It's your fault! You were the one who decided to sleep here!"

"That doesn't mean that I wanted you to _hug_ me!" Miyagi proclaimed.

"But you were also _touching_ me!" Shinobu complained, blushing furiously right to the very tips of his ears. "And you seemed to like it, too."

Miyagi put his hand sprawled over his face, as he also felt himself blush a bit. "Sh-shut up, kid."

Both teens glared silently at Shinobu's poufy blankets, each of them caught guilty of their own actions.

"… What time is it?" Miyagi grumbled, cutting the silence. Shinobu tilted his head over to the alarm clock sitting on his dresser.

"… Almost five. You should go."

"What's the rush?"

"My parents might come home soon. And Risako's probably back, downstairs or something," Shinobu sighed, his fingers twiddling with a corner of some bed sheet.

Miyagi peered back up at Shinobu. The kid was still really adorable, even awake. Even with that flustered blush clouding his looks, and when he was glaring from embarrassment, he'd give off that weird wave that would make Miyagi want to squeeze him tight or ruffle his hair.

Without warning, Miyagi bear-hugged (or collapsed) onto Shinobu, and lazily slumped both of them back lying down over the covers. The elder one had his arms securely binding the brat against him, and Shinobu tried to wriggle out of them.

"What the hell?" Shinobu muffled into Miyagi's neck.

"I'm still tired so let's sleep some more." The violet eyed teen nuzzled against Shinobu's mob of hair, inhaling his sweet scent.

'_Mm… Strawberries…_'

"I just said that my _parents_ might be home soon," Shinobu protested, either getting weaker or getting too lazy to even try to get away from Miyagi anymore.

"Your darling sister told me that they don't get home until seven-ish," Miyagi murmured, comfortably.

"… But I'm not even tired anymore. And my headache's all gone."

"Your bed is more comfy than mine. I have to take advantage while I can."

"Freeloader," Shinobu huffed, wrapping an arm around Miyagi's back. "I don't see why I have to be here with you."

"Just shut up and don't complain. You probably like it, I'll bet," Miyagi assumed. He meant the remark as to tease his young friend, but when Shinobu only gripped tighter at his back, it led Miyagi to believe that maybe the kid really did like it. "You're so cute. Just like a teddy bear."

"Don't make fun of me."

Miyagi hoped that he was giving the kid enough air to breathe, considering they were so compact against one another.

"I hope you're comfy, because we'll be like this for a while. Unless you fall asleep with me," Miyagi whispered, petting Shinobu hair.

"Fine, whatever," Shinobu grumbled. "G'night… I guess."

"Good night, Shinobu-chin."

* * *

><p>"So… I've been thinking of getting myself a girlfriend," Miyagi merrily declared. It was nearing the end of English class the following day, and all three boys, Miyagi, Shinobu, and Hiroki, had completely finished up with all the work the teacher had given them. Shinobu's eyes slightly widened at such an abrupt decision and Hiroki yawned, not seeming to give a shit.<p>

"So?"

Miyagi gawked at the brunette. "What do you mean '_so_?' It sounds really exciting! I'll be like one of those cool kids!" Miyagi was sparkling in fantasy land, almost like a prince out of a cliché fairy tale.

"You're an idiot now, and you'd still be an idiot if you had a girl," Hiroki muttered, bored.

"Gee, thanks," the oldest grumbled, glaring.

"I agree with him," Shinobu mentioned, staring down at his scribble-covered desktop. Miyagi gawked at the kid, heartbroken.

"Wahh? But, Shinobu-chin, I thought you were different from Hiroki! I thought you were nice…" Miyagi pouted. Shinobu unnoticeably glared at him from the side for a brief moment, before averting his gaze back to his desk.

"Whether or not that's your way of implying that _I'm_ not nice, I really don't care," Hiroki muttered, waiting impatiently for the bell the ring.

Miyagi ignored the boy and continued his little daydream. "I should get one… but there's only one problem, though," he said, smiled fading.

"That there's not a girl on the planet who'd want to date you? I'm not surprised," Hiroki teased, smirking. Shinobu blinked and Miyagi seemed to brush off that comment, once again unaffected.

"There's no girls at this school! How am I supposed to meet someone?" Miyagi questioned, thinking unusually hard on a solution.

"… I can get Risako to introduce her friends to you," Shinobu offered, hesitantly.

"That'd be very awkward, actually."

Shinobu huffed and crossed his arms. "It was just a suggestion. Just find some good-looking lady off the street and ask her out."

"But I wouldn't know whether or not she would be smart or if she would be all appearances," Miyagi stated.

"Ask her," Hiroki grumbled.

"No, that'd also be awkward! What am I supposed to do, just go up to someone and say, 'Hey, you're hot! But are you smart?' That would be so… weird."

"But you _are_ weird," Shinobu muttered beside him.

"True," Hiroki agreed from the other side of Miyagi. At last, an earth shattering bell blasted into the air, officially ended English class. "_Finally_!" Hiroki hurriedly rushed out of there to whatever his next class may have been.

Miyagi and Shinobu stood up, and Miyagi smiled down at the blonde. "What's your next class?" he inquired.

"Foods. We're doing our very first lab today," Shinobu nonchalantly responded, not really wanting to go.

"Ooooh~! What're you little boys making?"

"Chocolate chip cookies."

Miyagi's eyes sparkled. "Cookies taste so good, don't they?"

"Not particularly. I don't like chocolate," Shinobu explained, for the third time to the boy.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Miyagi patted Shinobu on the back and led them outside, into the suffocating hallways. "I have Woodwork class next," Miyagi mentioned.

"Do you like that class?" Shinobu asked. They stopped in a small area by a staircase and a door that led to outside. Shinobu's next classroom was upstairs as Miyagi's next class was in a separate building, a little ways away.

"Yes, but they're taking forever to let us touch the machines. I mean, we've taken Woodwork 8 last year, so we all already know how to use the machines and all the safety shit."

"… Well, I think it's good that they're refreshing your memories. Instead of risking anyone… getting hurt and stuff…" Shinobu muttered, silently.

"…" Miyagi blinked at Shinobu's flushed expression, and smiled. "Aww… You don't have to worry about me. I'm very good at remembering all the safety precautions while on the job, and I had plenty of practice with most of the machines, last year."

"I'm not worried about _you_ or anything," Shinobu denied, glaring at Miyagi's chest. "… But once I heard that there was this girl who was using some machine in Woodwork class, and she wasn't paying attention, so a saw cut off three of her fingers, so she had to rush to the hospital so they can―"

"C'mon, that won't happen to me. You worry too much, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi remarked, grinning at the small figure.

Shinobu felt himself blush some more and he turned away. "Whatever. I'm going to my next class now."

Just when he was about to run off, he felt Miyagi's hand travel through his hair, from behind. Miyagi's voice said, "I'll see you at lunch, Shinobu-chin."

Shinobu remained perfectly still until Miyagi's hand slid off of him. The hallways were starting to become less crowded, which was an indicator that they've should head off. He slowly glanced over his shoulder, to make sure Miyagi was also on his way, and then joined the countless students who were also travelling up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Who wants to be dishwasher?" Shinobu's partner asked, just after the group of four popped both trays of cookies into the toasty oven.<p>

The blonde's partner was, as a matter of unluckiness, one of the people who tried to cough up some cash out of him afterschool, the same day Shinobu met Miyagi. His name was Kenji, but Ken for short. Ken's partner, who had also bullied Shinobu that day, was absent so Shinobu filled in for the punk, by the teacher's request.

"I call dish-dryer," a red-head announced.

"I'll be special duties person," a brunette stated.

Ken smirked and decided, "Then I'll be housekeeper. Shinobu, _you_ wash the dishes."

"… Fine." Shinobu stood up straight, after leaning against the counters, and went up to the sink filled with dirty dishes.

There were many, many bowls with cookie-dough all over them, quite a lot of measuring equipment, plenty of spoons and other utensils, et cetera, et cetera. There actually seemed to be more dirty dishes than there should have been for just an ordinary chocolate chip cookie recipe.

'_Oh well_,' Shinobu thought, plugging one of the double-sinks up to fill with water. He opened the cabinet underneath the sink, where he found some dishwashing liquid, a brush, and a rack to place drying dishes on top of.

With not much on his mind, Shinobu quickly got to work to finish up with his task… unlike his other group members.

"Hey, the teacher just left the class," Ken spotted out to the red-head. Shinobu didn't really care to look at what he was doing, but he heard a drawer open and close. "Let's play with these, while he's not here…"

"Damn, if the teacher came back and found us swinging those, we'll be in huge shit," the red-head mentioned, chuckling a bit.

"Who cares about that?" Ken said. Shinobu heard a small _clink_ sound. "C'mon, fight me!" Ken challenged, when Shinobu heard a sudden gasp from the other peer.

"Hey! Don't swing it so close, ass hole!" the red-head laughed. Shinobu just kept on minding his own business, trying to scrub off a bunch of cookie dough inside a large bowl, and he heard some rustling noises and continuous _clink_ noises, as well as childish laughter.

The blonde wished he had some music he could have listened to, to block out the noise from them. What the hell were they even doing, anyway?

Ken gasped, "Oh, _SHIT_―!"

Then, completely out of thin air, Shinobu yelped when a blade flung into his hand. His mouth hung open slightly agape and his grey eyes dilated, as his body reacted to the sudden pain by pulling his hand out of the sink and against his chest.

Sticking out of the squishy part of the side of his hand, underneath the pinkie, was a large cutting knife that stabbed into his raw flesh. Ken and the other guy gawked as Shinobu winced, pulling the blade out of the wound.

Then, the blood began to rush out.

Ken and his red-headed friend backed up as it began to drip on the floor. Some of his other classmates who were nearby also seemed to be somewhat aware of what just happened, yet no help was offered. The pain was severe… his gritted teeth and tiny whimpers were enough to prove that point.

Shinobu pressed his wound to his apron, letting the blood seep into the fabric, while he reached over for a bundle of paper towels. After all, nobody else would want to get near someone "infected with AIDS," while he had an open flesh wound.

There was a large blood-stain on Shinobu's black apron, which possibly soaked through onto his shirt underneath, and the teacher finally made a reappearance. The poor blonde teenager squeezed the paper towels against the cut.

Shinobu didn't even want to know how deep it was. He couldn't understand how idiotic people possibly were, playing with knives like little kids and flinging them across a room.

Their teacher stared confused at Shinobu, like an idiot, and asked, "What's going on here?"

Shinobu was breathing heavily as he took a turn, shoved past his teacher, and exiled the classroom. His hand was hurting too much― but he wasn't exactly sure what to do in situations like that. He hadn't a clue about first aid or proper treating procedures.

That was why, Shinobu wanted to go into the restroom and maybe rinse it off. All the bold crimson blood made it impossible to really be able to judge how bad the injury really was. He didn't think he'd need stitches, though…

"Hey!" An arm looped around Shinobu's neck, stopping him dead in his tracks.

Shinobu hadn't really been looking where he was going― his widened eyes were glued to the paper towels that were already becoming more and more drenched in blood.

"Don't just rush past me, brat. Lemme see your hand…"

Shinobu glanced up at him, and once again, it was Miyagi. That guy was _always_ there when he needed him. It was almost weird.

Miyagi frowned and carefully took a hold of Shinobu's hand. The blonde quickly looked away as the paper towels were removed. Miyagi examined the wound, and quickly pressed the already soaked up paper towels back over it. The next thing Shinobu knew, he was being pulled to the bathroom by Miyagi.

"What the hell happened to you?" Miyagi asked, annoyed.

"I-I don't know what they were doing…" Shinobu muttered, still a bit shaken up.

"They?" Miyagi groaned and pounded the bathroom door open with his fist. "Your classmates are fucked up."

Shinobu said nothing as they approached the sinks and mirrors.

"… I'm not really an expert at this sort of stuff, but let's try to rinse it off first," the older teen suggested. "I can't even see where the blood is coming from― there's so much."

Miyagi turned the tap on and once again took Shinobu's hand, slowly inching it under the water. Shinobu squeezed his livid orbs shut, and used his other hand to blindly grip onto Miyagi's shirt.

"… I see the cut now," Miyagi said, calmly, after most of the blood washed out into the sink.

"… I don't want to know about it," Shinobu stated through clenched teeth, feeling an urge to barf. The pain was almost intolerable, and he couldn't stand the sight of blood.

Miyagi turned to tap off and grabbed some new paper towels. He pinched the part that got cut tightly together.

"I'm not sure how far the cut goes, but keep pressing your flesh back together so it'll stop bleeding," Miyagi instructed.

Shinobu nodded and obediently pinched his cut closed himself, although blood continuously seeped out, staining the new paper towels. Shinobu glanced nervously up at Miyagi, and Miyagi stared right back at him.

"W-Why are you even here?" Shinobu stuttered, trying to take his mind off of the pain.

"I'm on a 'bathroom break,'" Miyagi stated, leaning up against the bathroom wall.

"Don't they have restrooms in the Woodwork building?" Shinobu inquired, glanced back at his hand. He noticed that the bleeding wasn't quite as bad as before. Or at least, the paper towels weren't all _that_ red and gross.

"It's not like I really need to piss or anything. It's just… _boring_ in my class," Miyagi huffed. "They say we can finally start making something with the machines tomorrow, though…"

"Oh…"

"Hey, didn't just earlier today, you were nagging at _me_ to be careful in class?" Miyagi inquired, frowning. "And now, you're the one who got hurt… and a Foods class doesn't even have big scary machines, like Woodwork class does."

"Sh-shut up," Shinobu grumbled, embarrassed. "You know, you shouldn't be skipping class, like you are right now," he scolded. "What if you miss something important?"

"I'm actually quite relieved that I am skipping." Miyagi stepped towards Shinobu, running a hand through his hair. "Dealing with you is much more important than whatever shit's going on in class."

"…" Shinobu closed his eyes and fully allowed Miyagi to pet his head and caress his face. He always found it almost too blissful when Miyagi would want to touch him like that― even with that perpetual pressure in his hand.

"Shinobu-chin…" Miyagi whispered, brushing some bangs out of the boy's face. Shinobu slowly opened his eyes again and gazed up at Miyagi, a faint scarlet glow complimenting his looks. "You're like a parrot."

Shinobu blinked, not knowing what the hell to make of a remark like that. "What?"

Miyagi snickered and explained," You like it when I pet you. It reminds me of a parrot."

"… That's stupid. Lots of animals like it when people pet them," Shinobu mentioned.

"Hmph. It reminds me of a parrot, anyway." Miyagi withdrew from the boy and his smile faded. "What did your classmates do to you?" he asked; a glint of concern in his eyes.

"… I don't know. I was washing the dishes and they were messing around. Then the next thing I knew, there was a cutting knife sticking out of my hand."

"They flung a knife at you?" Miyagi muttered, knitting his brow together.

Shinobu grimaced down at his feet. "They were supposed to be cleaning up the kitchen, but the teacher left and they decided to fuck around and shit…"

Shinobu felt Miyagi once again gentle ruffle up his hair. "So how come nobody was helping you when I found you?"

"Because there was a lot of blood. And I'm gay. So…" The blonde put more pressure onto his injury out of irritation, and he felt his eyes get a bit teary.

"… They assumed they'd get AIDS from you," Miyagi finished up for Shinobu. "They didn't bother or care enough to offer their assistance, or even to see if you were alright, because they believed you were an infectious homosexual," Miyagi stated, silently.

Shinobu continued to stare the floor down, and slowly nodded.

"Your eyes are watery," Miyagi mentioned, nonchalantly, out of nowhere. Shinobu wanted to wipe his eyes, but he also didn't want to get any blood onto his face, even though the bleeding had almost stopped.

"It's because… my hand… hurts," he whimpered, struggling to prevent his shoulders from trembling any further. Any second, he knew, he could melt down into a total mess.

Sensing that, Miyagi stepped even closer and wrapped his arms around the small eighth grade boy. Their bodies were pulled close, and Shinobu's bloody hand was trapped between.

"Miyagi, you'll get blood on your clothes," Shinobu complained, still nuzzling against him, nonetheless.

"It's alright," Miyagi responded, squeezing the life out of Shinobu's back and shoulders. "I already told you before that I'd be here. And I'd comfort you," he whispered, gently into his ear.

Shinobu wasn't able to retain his tears from leaking out, and he felt one roll down his rosy cheek. The petite drop of water soaked into Miyagi's shirt, as Shinobu began to sob silently.

"They're so stupid!" he blubbered weakly into Miyagi's neck, surprisingly _very_ manly. "Ken knew I was standing there… but he couldn't even _try _to be careful or considerate…"

Shinobu's head was leaning against Miyagi's neck and chest. He opened his eyes and saw their sideways reflection in a mirror. The two of them looked so intimate― almost like a couple, actually.

Shinobu wouldn't have minded it happening, if that were actually the case. But if he were to go as far as to prove his homosexuality, it would no doubt lead to more trouble and more avoidable injuries.

To him, as well as to Miyagi.

* * *

><p>"Did you wash it well with soap and water for at least five minutes, afterwards?" the school nurse inquired, after Miyagi brought Shinobu down to the office.<p>

"Yep," Miyagi responded, standing aside from where Shinobu sat, as the man examined to stab. "I helped him do it, myself," Miyagi boasted, gleaming with self-ego.

"Good boys," the nice male nurse complimented, smiling kindly. "All that's left for me then is to disinfect it and bandage you up."

Miyagi chuckled, somewhat amused, when he noticed Shinobu's face pale.

"Disinfect with… alcohol?" Shinobu quietly questioned.

"I'll use a disinfectant pad, which, yes, contains alcohol in it," the nurse responded, calmly pulling it out of his first aid bag.

Miyagi smirked, devilishly. "Gee, that sounds _painful_. Alcohol seriously _stings_ when you―"

"You're not helping!" Shinobu exclaimed, fearing even more pain to be put upon his hand. "And b-besides, I can deal with it."

Miyagi smiled at the blonde's forced bravery. He was so adorable.

"It won't hurt too badly. I imagine getting a cut that's one centimeter deep would be far worse than a bit of alcohol wiping the wound," the nurse comforted, optimistically.

The man tore open the disinfectant pad's packet and turned to Shinobu.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Of course," Shinobu quickly responded, attempting to sound confident. Miyagi, of course, sensed some nervousness.

"You can squeeze my hand, if it ends up hurting too much," Miyagi generously offered. He placed his hand down near Shinobu's uninjured one, for further comfort. Shinobu took one glance at it, and snapped his head away again, flushing.

"Unnecessary."

Miyagi chuckled and said, "I'll keep my hand there, in case you change your mind."

"You're lucky to have such a great friend," the nurse told Shinobu.

"I know, right?" Miyagi agreed. "I'm so nice and generous and… and, uh…"

"Arrogant," Shinobu huffed.

"_Not_ arrogant," Miyagi corrected, annoyed.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" the male nurse offered. "Take a deep breath…"

Shinobu did as instructed, while Miyagi sniggered, "You know it's going to be painful when someone tells you to take a deep breath."

The blonde grimaced at him from the side, then winced in pain, reflectively grabbing onto Miyagi's offered hand when the cold alcohol vigorously swiped at his wound. Miyagi had never realized how strong the kid really was, and placed his other hand atop them both.

The boy let out a few groans that accompanied the pain, and proceeded to squeeze Miyagi's hand with all the mite he could muster. Seconds later, the nurse was finished with that and Shinobu was quick to snatch his hand back and out of Miyagi's.

"I knew you'd squeeze my hand," Miyagi said, as though trying to rub it into Shinobu's face.

"Shut up…" Shinobu muttered, embarrassed. The blonde jumped when the lunch bell suddenly rang, and Miyagi began to laugh relentlessly at him again. "Sh-shut _up_!" Shinobu repeated, with his face almost the same colour as a tomato.

The nurse took out a large, cotton-filled bandage. "I put some cream that should help speed the healing process faster," he said, carefully sticking the thing onto Shinobu's fleshy cut.

"Thanks…" Shinobu muttered, taking his hand back and examining it. Miyagi also stole a glance at it ― it was almost as good as new. Almost.

The black-haired boy put his arm around Shinobu and tugged, gently. "Let's go, Shinobu-chin."

Shinobu leaped back onto his feet and they both bid farewell to the nurse, before heading off to lunch together.

"Oh, snap," Miyagi said, suddenly remembering that he never returned to class after his supposed 'bathroom break.' "I left my stuff in my class."

"… I did, too."

"Now my teacher's going to shoot all these damn questions at me… oh well. I have a good enough excuse for not returning." Miyagi turned to Shinobu and said, "I'll come with you to get your stuff. Do you think they saved any cookies for you?"

"Probably not," Shinobu muttered, truthfully.

"Bummer," Miyagi sighed.

As everybody else settled for lunch, the two teens hurried up the stairs and entered the Foods classroom. Inside was a tall, husky brunette. He seemed to be finishing up with drying the sink. There were also two piles of cookies on the countertop.

Upon hearing an entrance, the brunette guy turned and had a deathly glare set on his facial features.

"Hey," the guy greeted, sounding either angry or very annoyed. "Are you still bleeding?"

Miyagi followed Shinobu as the boy approached the guy. Shinobu held up his bandaged hand for the brunette guy to see.

"Good," the guy huffed, continuing to wipe the sink dry.

"Is there anything else that needs to be done, Ken?" Shinobu inquired.

Ken sighed heavily and muttered. "We already did everything. I even had to wipe up your fucking AIDS off the ground."

Miyagi grimaced and stepped forward to protest, but Shinobu used his hand to prevent him from doing so.

"I swear, if you've infected me with one of your problems, I'm going to fucking beat the shit out of you so bad, you wouldn't―"

"Shinobu-chin does _not_ have any problems or diseases," Miyagi huffed, pissed that such an accusing person like that could even exist on the planet.

"The fuck are you?" Ken asked, throwing the damp cloth into the sink and turning to him. "Another faggot?"

Miyagi felt Shinobu grab his arm. "Miyagi, don't…"

"Why did you stab a knife into Shinobu-chin's hand?" Miyagi demanded. He recalled Shinobu calling the person who threw the knife at him as 'Ken,' and the guy in front of him was also a Ken.

"I didn't _stab_ the fag," Ken denied, crossing his arms. "I simply lost my grip and flung it in his direction. It was never intentional."

"You could have killed him like that. The knife could have pierced into someone's temple or in their pulse," Miyagi said, feeling his blood boil.

Shinobu kept pulling at Miyagi's stiff arm. "Stop it, Miyagi," he said, not liking where it was headed.

Ken smirked, amused, and stated, "It probably would have been a _good_ thing if that had happened. One less swine would make the world a better―"

Miyagi wasted no time to step forward and yank the ass hole's shirt collar, pulling Ken closer and glaring at him. Miyagi heard Shinobu gasp and felt a couple of arms wrapping around his stomach, in attempt to pry him away.

"Stop it, Miyagi! It's okay!" the blonde shouted. From the Foods staff office nearby, Miyagi heard another interference.

"What're you― Hey! Break it up, guys!" a teacher called out, striding up to them.

Miyagi groaned, annoyed, and unwillingly let go of the prick. For Shinobu's sake.

The blonde hesitantly get go of the older teen, and stepped back a bit.

"Let's go, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi muttered, after casting a spiteful glare at Ken, who merely glared right back. Miyagi turned, took a chocolate chip cookie from the counter, and exiled the classroom.

He waited patiently for Shinobu to gather his stuff and meet him outside the door. He stared at each other, and Miyagi put an arm around Shinobu's shoulders.

"Sorry, Shinobu-chin," he apologized, silently, as he guided them to a walk at no particular designated place. "The guy was a major douchebag, but I shouldn't have touched him."

"It's fine. I guess," Shinobu responded. It sort of bothered and concerned Miyagi that, no matter what the situation was, Shinobu would always let a bully off by saying, 'it's fine' or 'it's okay.'

"I don't want you to be in the same class as that guy, if you're going to have to work with him," Miyagi muttered, honestly. "It was only the first time you guys have cooked, and yet he already punctured you with a knife."

"He won't be my partner _every_ lab day. The class as an odd number of students, so I have to fill in for anybody who's absent," Shinobu explained.

"If there were one more student or one less student in that class, then you wouldn't have to be a replacement person?"

"I'm not a _replacement_," Shinobu huffed. "I'm more like a… substitute… or something like that," he muttered, trailing off and frowning.

"… Which is basically the same thing as a replacement," Miyagi stated, eating the cookie he took earlier. "Hey… did you get your share of the cookies?"

"Yeah, I put them in my bag." The blonde's grey eyes peered up at Miyagi, and he said, "You can have them, since I know that's what you want."

Miyagi smiled and didn't reject the nice offer. The cookies… honestly sucked. They were pretty well black at the bottom, were all dry everywhere, and were too greasy with butter. But, knowing that Shinobu had took part in baking them, they were very well worth eating in Miyagi's opinion.

* * *

><p>The next day, Miyagi knew he should have been excited. It was going to be his Woodwork class' first day of starting a project and actually working with a machine.<p>

Miyagi had just bid goodbye to Shinobu at the small area near a staircase, and was headed to the other building where his class was.

He kept on worrying endlessly about Shinobu's safety. He couldn't stand the fact that if Shinobu were to get hurt again, there would only be the very slightest chance that they would find each other, like they had before.

Groaning, Miyagi stopped walking and turned around, heading straight for the counselling office. There was a way he could fix it. Even if it meant giving something else up, Miyagi wanted to stay near the kid.

Once at the counselling area, Miyagi creaked the door open and peered inside. He heard the obnoxious school bell ring once again, indicating that classes had started up. When Miyagi stepped inside, a counsellor noticed his presence.

"May I help you? You should be in class, young man," the tubby man said, eying him.

"Actually, I would like to change my schedule," Miyagi declared, smiling.

* * *

><p>One thing that Shinobu thought was insanely boring, not to mention useless, was the worksheets the Foods teacher made the class do. Shinobu didn't give a shit about the different categories of vegetables or the different forms they came in― as long as they were edible, Shinobu couldn't think of a reason to care about those trivial factors.<p>

As his two other table members worked on the worksheets together, who Shinobu didn't even know what their names were, the blonde placed his arm on the table and tiredly nestled his head over it. He continued to work like that, but then teacher disrupted him shortly after.

"Shinobu," his teacher said, without Shinobu looking up at him. "I have a new cooking partner for you, who will be a part of our class for the rest of the semester."

Shinobu exhaled and sat up straight. He instantly gawked at the person his teacher was referring to.

"This is Miyagi who just transferred into the Foods curriculum. Miyagi, this is your partner Shinobu," the teacher introduced dully, using hand gestures. "I hope you two get along nicely. See ya," he sighed, sounding very bored, and left all too soon.

While Shinobu stared, bewildered at the taller student, Miyagi plopped down into a chair beside Shinobu.

"Hey, brat," Miyagi greeted, peering over at the worksheet Shinobu was currently working on. "Fuck, this looks even worse than Woodwork review stuff."

"Miyagi, why are you in this class?" Shinobu huffed, as Miyagi comfortably leaned back into his chair.

"Because the counsellors were being meanies and switched me out of Woodwork class. They said, 'Woodwork has too many students right now, so we're dumping you into a Foods class.' How cruel," Miyagi lied, faking a pout.

"… Really?" Shinobu asked, too inobservant to notice the lack of truth. "Why'd they put you into a grade eight class then?"

"Because I haven't taken this course last year. They're making me start from the very bottom. And now, I'm stuck with a bunch of little kiddies who're all younger than me," Miyagi complained as Shinobu blinked.

"… Oh…" Shinobu found it somewhat strange that they would haul someone out of a ninth grade course and plop them into an eighth grade class. Although, he did think it was pretty fortunate that they placed Miyagi into his own class, out of all the other classes.

Perhaps it was… destiny?

Fate or not, Shinobu was happy and relieved. He now had a permanent Foods partner; someone who he loved and trusted. Not noticing himself smile faintly, he picked up his pencil and relapsed into work.

Beside him, Miyagi quietly eyed him and also grinned. He was glad to have made the choice to switch Woodwork for Food. Although, it was true that he had more of an interest for woodwork than a Foods class.

But overall, his biggest interest remained in that clumsy, air-headed brat. Shinobu-chin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Shinobu, right? He doesn't deserve the treatment that I'm giving him.<strong>

**Please review? ;)**


	4. Consequences of Violence

**AN: **Right when I was about to update this chapter, the internet went dead. Good thing it's working now.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Junjou Romantica and all that stuff.

**EDIT!** - I switched the rating to T for now, since there won't be anything rated M for a VERY long time... as in, not until Miyagi and Shinobu both grow older by a few years.

* * *

><p>Miyagi was glowing on the inside when he wandered into school the next Monday. His first class was Foods, which he had just recently transferred into and he was very much looking forward to seeing Shinobu.<p>

Miyagi was almost dying during the weekend… he hadn't spoken to the punk the whole duration. He considered visiting his house, uninvited, but the blonde's parents most likely weren't even aware of his existence. And so, without having previously exchanged cell numbers, he was forced to endure and endure and endure.

Before, he never even considered it to be possible to look forward to going to school, but he really grew attached to Shinobu during the first week of school. He wanted to spend a lot of time with that kid.

Poking his head into the Foods classroom, he spotted Shinobu already sitting down at their table. From there, Miyagi jogged, almost pranced over, to join his friend.

"'Sup, Shinobu-chin?" he informally greeted, dumping his bag down and slouching into his chair. "It's been so long since I've last seen you," he pouted. Miyagi slowly smiled, watching the smaller kid flush. Shinobu always did that for some reason.

"It's only been two days…" Shinobu mumbled, almost shyly.

"It felt so much longer though. You should have came to my house," Miyagi mentioned, happy to be reunited with Shinobu once again.

"What for?"

"So we can talk, chill, and possibly keep me informed that your hand is okay," Miyagi hinted.

"If that was what you wanted, then we could have talked over the phone or internet."

Miyagi frowned and placed his hand out in front of the younger boy. "Show me your cut."

Shinobu stiffened quite suddenly, and snapped in defense, "Why do you want to look at it?"

"Because I want to make sure it's healing properly– and I feel partially responsible for your getting it..."

"Why would you feel responsible? You weren't even there when it happened," Shinobu mentioned, arching a brow.

"Because if I had just switched classes sooner, then... Just let me see it!" Miyagi used his epic, lightening speed movement to swipe Shinobu's wrist, without warning. When he was a kid, he'd used to assume he was an undiscovered superhero who reeked of amazing superpowers.

"Hey!" Shinobu protested, attempting to yank it back.

"Tsk tsk. Don't fight me," Miyagi cooed, smirking at his sweet success. He then took a glance at the covered surface of Shinobu's hand. "Eww! Why's it all white-ish red? And gross looking..."

Shinobu flushed, embarrassed, and took his hand back. "It's _healing!_" he fumed. "Don't force me to let you see it, if you can't even handle the sight."

"What if its infected? Are you sure you've been taking proper care of it?" Miyagi worried, unnecessarily.

"Stop being a baby about it," Shinobu huffed, snugging his injury into his hoodie's front pocket. "And it's not your fault that I got it. You had nothing to do with it."

"I'll make sure nothing like that happens again," the dark-haired teenager said. "You're too naive and innocent to be dealing with that sort of shit."

"I've been dealing with this stuff for half of my life already. And don't make those kinds of promises that can't be kept," Shinobu grumbled.

"But still–" A loud, shrieking school bell cut Miyagi off, and Shinobu sat perfectly still. Miyagi smirked and commented, "Wow, you didn't even jump."

"I'm getting used to that stupid bell."

The Foods teacher immediately began class. They were going to do the second lab of the year– Miyagi and Shinobu's first lab together. It was only going to be the very lame recipe of cheese toast. The cooler recipes were only going to be done near the end of the semester, unfortunately.

The middle-aged sensei cleared his throat and announced, "Today, we will partake in our second lab, making cheese toast. It's very simple to make, just like our previous lab, however I hope this round will go smoother."

Miyagi yawned, growing increasingly bored by the second.

"But before we start, I have finished writing up a seating plan. There will be a new group and partner for each of you. Whether you end up liking it or not, these groups will flourish until the end of the semester."

Miyagi sat up straight and quirked a brow at the man. They were getting new partners? Then what was all that bullshit about him and Shinobu becoming partners when he'd first transferred in? Angrily, he gripped onto his pants' fabric; he should have known the teacher was all bogus.

"Now, I'll read out the list of partners that I've come up with. The first pairing is..."

The raven-haired teen had his face facing down at his lap. He silently prayed, 'L_et me be with Shinobu-chin, let me be with Shinobu-chin, let me be with Shinobu-chin... Or at least don't let Shinobu-chin be partners with that Ken prick._'

The teacher continued to read off the list, "... Kenji and Rei, Shinobu and Miyagi..."

Miyagi's head uplifted and a smirk sprawled over his face.

He must have been god. There was no other explanation.

'_Victory,_' he thought, approvingly.

"... and lastly, Sumi and Misaki. As for the new groups, I have randomly selected..."

Miyagi nudged at Shinobu, grinning. "We're still partners, Shinobu-chin~! Isn't that great?"

"Of course it is," Shinobu said with the usual non-enthusiastic monotone. "If he hadn't let us be together, then I would have gone and smashed his brain in, anyway."

"Wow, I never knew you had such a violent side to you. I like that attitude."

"You've only known me for a week– there's still lots you don't know about me."

Miyagi ruffled Shinobu's hair, causing the blonde to blush as usual. "That will change soon enough," he assured.

"W-Whatever."

"... and finally, Miyagi and Shinobu will join up with Kenji and Rei. I won't tolerate any objections, and I won't bother assigning groups to any specific kitchen or table. You have five minutes to meet up and claim a kitchen unit and table. Have fun."

Miyagi leaned back and stretched out his tired arms. "... So who are we with? I wasn't paying attention," he confessed, rather ignorantly.

"We're with Kenji and Rei," the blonde repeated, grimacing.

"Who're they? I don't know your people."

"You know one of them," Shinobu pointed out. "Ken is short for Kenji."

Miyagi blinked twice, stupefied. "You mean the... But I don't like that guy," Miyagi argued. He glanced over at said asshole, who was sitting at another table with some other person, staring at him and Shinobu.

Of all people who could have been in their group. It was a major relief that Miyagi was still going to be with Shinobu, but it was still going to be an issue that a homophobic ass wipe was going to be stuck with them.

"Ken and Rei are over there. Should we join them?"

Miyagi huffed and said, "Hell no. Let's make _them_ come _here_." He made eye contact with Ken and gestured for them to join him and Shinobu.

Ken gave Miyagi the finger.

Miyagi's brow twitched as he glared and repeated his previous hand gesture, a little more sternly.

Ken scoffed and raised his other hand up, giving Miyagi two middle fingers.

"Shitty, simple-minded..." Miyagi paused when Ken's partner, whatever his dirty blonde name was, stood up and came over to Shinobu and Miyagi's table, without a spoken word. After a small moment, Ken sighed and did the same.

He and Miyagi exchanged scornful looks as he settled in a seat next to Miyagi and his partner, across from Shinobu.

Seconds of awkward tension had passed while the rest of the class met up with their new group members, until they were finally instructed to begin cooking. While Miyagi went over and borrowed an apron from the teacher, Shinobu had gotten out his own.

It was one his sister had made him when she took sewing class— it was mainly checkered with black and white, but it had a central panda image at the front. The pocket edges were frilled with black laces, and it overall fit the blonde quite nicely.

Once Miyagi's eyes landed on Shinobu's new found appearance, the corners of his mouth immediately curled up. He never thought the day would come when he'd check out another boy– not to mention, _enjoy_ the view.

He observed the blonde reach behind himself, struggling to tie up the back straps. Miyagi leaned against the counter, watching each second pass as Shinobu grew more and more annoyed, attempting to blindly work his hands with the fabric. When his grey eyes averted to Miyagi's direction, the boy flushed and jumped back a bit.

"W-What?"

"You're horrible at tying an apron," Miyagi pointed out, stating the absolute obvious.

"I'm not! I'm just... not very good with my hands." Shinobu glowed even redder than before.

Miyagi smirked, trying to hold back a snicker. "I'll tie it for you," he offered, sticking a finger in Shinobu's front pocket, luring the teen closer. "The apron looks really cute on you," he complimented, not even realizing that stuff like that could be considered as flirting.

Shinobu turned around to cover his flushed face, also allowing Miyagi access to the straps.

"Hurry up," the teenager huffed.

"How come you didn't wear it when you guys were making cookies before?" Miyagi asked, forming a knot with the two straps.

"... Today's the first day that the teacher will take marks off for not bringing an apron."

Miyagi smiled and finished tying it around the boy's slim back. Shinobu faced Miyagi again and the dark-haired boy rested a hand over his head.

"Now you look like a cute little housewife," he remarked, teasingly.

"Don't be stupid," Shinobu huffed. "I'm a guy."

Miyagi sighed, sadly. "Unfortunately."

Shinobu raised a confused brow when Ken walked past the kid, pushing him up against Miyagi. The older teen caught Shinobu's shoulders, before their bodies could collide and frowned at the rude brunette boy.

"Get a room, homos," Ken sneered, tying his own black apron around his waist.

"I'm not a homo," Miyagi grumbled, releasing his grip on Shinobu.

"You sure seem like one."

Miyagi brushed that off, not believing it for a second. Of course, Miyagi knew there was nothing wrong with being a homo, but he himself was just about the straightest person he knew. And he definitely knew a lot of people.

While Shinobu walked away and began to wash his hands, Miyagi peered at a few of the ingredients... and while he did that, the teacher stepped back in the class for a little announcement.

"I forget to mention this before, but this recipe is for the whole group as opposed to just partners," the teacher said, lazily leaning against the front table. "I thought that this way, everyone in the group will be able to work together and become more comfortable with one another. Play nice..."

"Whaaat?" Miyagi whined, turning around just in time to watch the teacher's back exit into the attached office. "That's bull– I only want to work with Shinobu-chin..." he pouted to no one in particular, spontaneously slipping an arm around Shinobu's waist.

Ken placed a hand on his hip in annoyance and Shinobu stepped aside to allow Ken's partner to also wash his hands. Ken announced, "I'll be our kitchen's leader then."

"Since when was there such thing as a 'kitchen leader?'" both Shinobu and Miyagi inquired.

"I think there should be," Ken counteracted, as though he were so superior. "And I should be it, since I'm no cock-sucker and Rei here..." Ken pat his buddy on the shoulder. "... is anything _but_ a leader."

"... Thanks, jerk," Rei huffed, drying his hands onto a paper towel.

"...First of all..." Miyagi began, aggravated. "I am as heterosexual as any guy could get." Shinobu glared at the older teen from the side. "Secondly, making any of us the 'leader' would be stupid and pointless."

"I'll make sure you two don't slack off," Ken pretty much assured.

Shinobu's fingers gently touched his healing injury on his other hand, narrowing his eyes. "You and some other guy were swinging knives at each other the last time, when we were supposed to be cleaning up."

"And you nearly chopped off Shinobu-chin's hand," Miyagi added.

"You fags are right– I fucked up," Ken said. "I should have pierced the blade through his fucking skull. And much deeper."

Miyagi wanted so badly to beat the shit out of that prick. There would be consequences, but it would be so damn worth them. He took a small step forward, in means to maybe break a few teeth or smash his nose in, but Shinobu yanked him back and shoved a bowl against his stomach. Miyagi took the small, silver bowl and his attention turned to the blonde boy next to him.

"You and I are going to get the ingredients," he stated in a hiss. "Come."

Shinobu pulled Miyagi's arm with one hand, while his other arm was occupied by carrying, which Miyagi could assume, was some measuring equipment. They left Ken and Rei to do whatever, and came to a halt at the front of the classroom, where a table had different ingredients laid out for the students to take.

It was Miyagi's first time actually cooking a recipe in a Foods class, so all the things on top of the table reminded him that he wasn't all too familiar with procedures or whatnot. He glanced at Shinobu who was holding out a measuring spoon and metal spatula for Miyagi to take.

"Get the margarine. I'll get the seasonings," Shinobu opted with his normal stoic expression he always seemed to have on, when he wasn't flushing. "And ignore whatever he wants to say... I keep telling you that, but you never listen," the younger teenager grumbled.

"How the hell am I supposed to ignore the stuff that bastard says?" Miyagi literally dumped the spoon inside the mayonnaise jar, spooning out heaps.

"You'll get used to it, dumb ass. It should be easy anyway, since most of the stuff isn't even directed to you," the boy huffed.

"It's not right and you shouldn't let him say things like that. Knock some sense into his pea-sized brain and maybe he'll stop going around and calling innocent cuties queers or fags."

Shinobu flushed slightly at the indirect flirt. "Did you know that the British call cigarettes 'fags?' If you think of it like that then it's not even an insult."

"Wha? Yes it is!" Miyagi huffed, brow twitching. "I don't care what messed up logic you're going by– he shouldn't be allowed to get away with this bullshit." He used the metal spatula Shinobu had given him and scraped off excess margarine back into the jar.

"Oops."

Miyagi looked up and had to hold himself back from laughing. Shinobu just dumped almost half the container of parsley into his bowl.

"Good job, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi said, snickering.

Flushing, Shinobu propped the container back on the table... not knowing what to do next.

"Should I put it back in? I also put garlic salt at the bottom of my bowl." other classmates around them focused their attention onto the heap of parsley in the bowl Shinobu had. "... Would it be okay to touch it with my hands? If I pour it back in, the garlic salt would also go in... but even though I washed my hands, people are picky about germs..." Shinobu muttered, frowning.

He then snagged a measuring cup from some random green-eyed kid and began scooping the parley back into its original container.

"I'll scoop it back in..."

Miyagi smirked while the blonde did just that. Even though the brat made such stupid yet adorable mistakes, he was able to bounce right back and try to fix them. Very admirable... even though the small green-eyed brunette whom had just got his measuring equipment taken away without permission was standing there, and didn't really appear to know what to do in that situation.

"... U-Um..." the teen stuttered, while Shinobu focused on transporting the spilt seasoning back where it belonged. The small brunette kid made a few more stuttering fails to try and get Shinobu's attention, until the grey-eyed one finally took the moment to glance up over at him.

"What is it? You need some parsley or something?" Shinobu huffed, indifferently.

"Eh? Ah... no..."

"Then what? If you want to laugh at me for spilling it, you can go ahead and do as you please," Shinobu grumbled, turning his attention back to what he was doing.

"E-Eh?" The small, large-eyed kid blinked twice, taken aback. "I wasn't going to do that...!"

Miyagi smirked at the scene. '_Eighth graders are really cute... I wonder why senior grades dislike them._'

Shinobu eyed his classmate skeptically, hardly turning his head away from the bowl. "Then what?"

"It's just that... I'll need that measuring cup..." The emerald-eyed teenager slowly pointed at the plastic object in Shinobu's hand.

"Oh..." Shinobu didn't appear to have thought much of it, and therefore continued to fix his mess. "You can use it once I'm finished."

"Eh?"

Miyagi snickered and reached across Shinobu's vision to hand over the poor little brunette his own measuring cup. "You can use ours, instead. Sorry this guy's too ignorant."

Miyagi earned himself a dirty look from Shinobu. "Bastard."

"... and horribly mannered," Miyagi concluded, allowing the eighth grade kid to take the measuring tool from him. Those large green eyes glistened up at the eldest one, full of gratitude.

"Thank you... um..."

"Miyagi."

The kid nodded. "Right. Miyagi-san."

"Miyagi-_sama_," the idiot pressed, flinching when Shinobu's boney elbow met his chest, "Ouch..."

"Idiot. Don't go thinking you're all high and superior just 'cause you're older than us," the blonde one muttered. He took the bowl of garlic salt and parsley, shoving it in front of Miyagi's vision. "This will have to do. I can't get anymore parsley out."

There was obviously, still way too much parsley in there, but Miyagi didn't care. Sure, maybe they'd get a mark off, but that was fine. He enjoyed spending this quality time with Shinobu, more than he cared for getting perfect grades.

"Let's go back then," Miyagi said, taking a couple chunks of cheese from the table; one block cheddar and one mozzarella.

"Did you get the mayonnaise?" Shinobu inquired.

"Yeah." Miyagi showed the messy white stuff for proof. "Are you going to give your measuring cup back to that poor other little grade eight, who you jacked it from?"

Shinobu huffed, "You gave him ours, so why bother?"

"True..." Miyagi walked beside Shinobu while they were going back to their table in the rear of the classroom. "What was that kid's name, anyway?"

"Dunno," Shinobu muttered. "I think it starts with 'Mi,' and then ends with, 'ki' and has 'sa' in between."

Miyagi mentally pieced the three together. "... You mean Misaki?"

"I guess so."

"He's cute."

"Mmph."

"D'aww, don't be jealous– you're cute, too! You're adorable." Miyagi smiled, seeing one of his favourite expressions on Shinobu– his grimace and blush clashed together from embarrassment. That face always proved his statement about him being simply adorable.

"I'm not jealous or cute, jackass."

"Sure you are," he teased as the merrily got back to their kitchen unit. Ken seemed to be skimming through the recipe while the other guy, Rei, was trying to figure out how to use the oven settings. Once Ken was aware of their return, he faced them, looking angry as he normally did.

"What stuff did you guys get?" he asked, peering into the silver bowl Shinobu had in his hands. "The hell? That's way too much parsley. Didn't you read the recipe?"

"It doesn't matter," Shinobu huffed, plopping the small bowl onto the counter. "Its all edible, so who gives a shit?"

"I do. Don't drag my grades down," Ken ordered. "Did you get mayo?"

"Yeah, Miyagi sighed. "What did _you_ do?"

"Did you get the baguettes?"

'_Wow, nice way to avoid the question. Dick_,' Miyagi thought, irritated.

"No," Shinobu responded, taking the cheese from Miyagi. He took out a grater and began to grate the cheddar on top of the counter top.

"Idiots," Ken huffed, folding his arms. "Why not?"

"Because we don't need it until later," the small one grumbled. The quiet Rei person in their group silently joined them, once he seemed to have figured the oven out.

Ken muttered, "You gays could've gotten the baguettes while you were already over there."

"You can get them right now since you want them so badly," Miyagi snapped. He opened a drawer and grabbed another grater to begin grating the mozzarella cheese to help Shinobu.

"I'll go," Rei muttered, already on his way to the front table.

Miyagi smirked. "At least one of them is a little more mature about getting some damn bread."

"No, he's probably just bored," Ken said. "Hurry up with the cheese– other groups look like they're done with that already."

"Quit nagging and start doing something to help," the raven-haired teen grumbled. Shinobu finished up with his block of cheese, and shortly afterward, Miyagi did also.

"If you two faggots would hurry the fuck up, then maybe I would be able to."

Just then, Rei came back, balancing four one-inch slices of baguettes in his hands.

"I buttered these while I was over there," the brunette-ish blonde said. He had blonde streaks dyed into his hair– they appeared literally yellow.

Rei placed the bread on the counter next to Shinobu, where he was adding the grated cheese in with the other ingredients in the bowl.

"Thank you," Miyagi said, smiling and patting the guy's shoulder. "If this guy's able to do something, without waiting on Shinobu-chin and I, then I think you're perfectly capable of helping out too."

He and Ken exchanged dirty looks, once again.

"Don't tell me what to do, "Ken huffed, crossing his arms.

"I wasn't trying to tell you to do shit–you should already be doing it."

"Fuck– I don't want to work with a couple of gay people."

"_I'm_ not gay. And complaining about it won't fix anything, dumb ass. The teacher put us into this group, so we have to work like this."

"If you're not gay, then why do you always hang around _this_ faggot?" Ken grumbled, bumping Shinobu's back with his elbow.

Shinobu's small back tensed up and he turned his head to scowl at Ken.

Miyagi's eyes also narrowed at the bully. "Don't touch him," he hissed, spontaneously stepping closer to Shinobu in a protective manner.

"Pfft, sorry," Ken said, obviously in sarcasm. "Didn't mean to touch your boyfriend."

"Shinobu-chin's not my boyfriend."

"Ugh, then why do you keep hanging around him, knowing full on that he's a homo?"

Miyagi sighed in frustration, glancing at Shinobu, who was spreading the cheesy mixture onto the pieces of bread with Rei. "I don't need a reason to want to be around him. He's my friend– I like him."

Miyagi had to resist grinning when he noticed the blonde's cheeks etch in red.

'_And he's damn adorable, too.'_

"Yeah, right. You only like him because he's a cock-sucking faggot."

How badly Miyagi wanted to strangle this punk. "Sexuality has nothing to do with anything. Stop trying to put him down with homophobic bullshit."

"My four year old sister is more manly then he is."

"Miyagi," Shinobu said, gently patting the older teenager's arm, while Rei was putting the food into the oven to broil. "Ignore him. Come on, let's clean up."

Somehow, just that kid's soothing voice and harmless touch was able to relieve most of Miyagi's contained anger.

"The recipe's finished already?" Miyagi blinked.

"We just need to wait for it to finish broiling," the blonde huffed, tugging the other one's sleeve. "I'll wash dishes and you dry them, 'kay?"

Miyagi nodded obediently as Shinobu pulled him toward the sink where only a few dirty dishes sat at. He glanced back for a small moment, casting a scornful look at Ken, who was now grabbing some small towels under Rei's command.

'_We're not done arguing yet, prick._'

* * *

><p>During the last class of the day, English 9, the teacher divided the class into groups of two to work on a literary package together. Miyagi and Kamijou were assigned together, while Shinobu was paired with some person whose name started with 'U' and ended with 'mi' and had a 'sa' in between.<p>

Since the two literature geeks finished before everyone else in the class, Miyagi and Hiroki decided to play a little game called 'I Spy'– much to Hiroki's displeasure, but Miyagi's amusement.

The pathetic kindergarten game had been going on for nearly twenty minutes so far.

"I spy with my little eye, something that is grey," Miyagi happily said, gazing in Shinobu's direction.

The kid was cute while working hard. That Akihiko guy was damn lucky to have been assigned to work with him... though Miyagi still had many opportunities in the future.

"Ugh..." Hiroki groaned in annoyance, already knowing exactly what the answer was. "Is it Takatsuki's eyes?"

"Wow, you're so good at this game, Kamijou!" Miyagi complimented, grinning like a dork. "Shinobu-chin's iris.'"

"How predictable," Hiroki grumbled.

"Your turn!"

The brunette reluctantly huffed, "Something white."

Miyagi studied Shinobu hard. "Shinobu-chin's shirt?"

"No."

"Shinobu-chin's socks?"

"No."

"... Shinobu's sclera?"

"Ugh. No."

"... Shinobu-chin's underwear...?"

"No– wait, why do you know what colour underwear that brat wears?"

"... Just guessing."

Hiroki face palmed.

He was embarrassed to even be around this idiot in public. "Give up?"

After giving the blonde one more once over, the teen nodded in defeat.

"It's your eraser. It's sitting right in front of you!" the brunette teen snapped, grabbing the eraser to shove in front of his face.

"Oh... I knew that."

"What's wrong with you, Miyagi? You've become completely mesmerized by that kid. It's like nothing else even exists anymore," Hiroki grumbled, slumping back in his chair.

"Oh... sorry, Kamijou. I'll give you more of my attention if that's what you want."

"No! _Anything_ but that!"

"I'm not obsessed over Shinobu-chin," Miyagi defended himself, watching the blonde on the other side of the class say something to Usami. "I wonder what he's saying... I wish I could read his lips."

"That's just creepy."

"I don't call _you_ names, Kamijou!"

Hiroki groaned. "I just find it pathetic how you constantly drool and obsess over him when he's not around, yet glue yourself all over him when he is around."

Miyagi felt his cheeks heat up upon hearing that. "I don't do that! What're you talking about? Pfft, you need to get your head examined, Kamijou!"

"What? Look who's talking!" Hiroki counteracted at the whiny bastard. "Geez, you act as though you and him are going out or something... and then deny _everything_!"

"Do not."

"You're doing it again! Ugh, when will that fucking bell ring?" He heaved a huge sigh of relief when the bell rang, just in time so Miyagi wouldn't cause him to lose his sanity. "Finally, I can go home," he grumbled, already leaving.

Miyagi shoved all his work and supplies into his bag and hurriedly went over to Shinobu, who was saying goodbye to Usami.

"Shinobu-chin, hurry up so we can go."

"Don't rush me, asshole," Shinobu huffed, slinging his shoulder bag around his shoulder.

"You should come to my house sometime," Miyagi mentioned, exiting the classroom alongside the blonde. "Only we'd have to sneak you in so my parents wouldn't know. My mom makes a huge deal whenever we have guests... and makes me clean the whole damn house."

"Your place looks small from the outside."

"Just because it's only one level doesn't mean it's small."

"Is it small?"

"... Actually, yeah. But we have a big yard in the back," Miyagi stated, pushing the back door of the school building open. "Except my mum pretty much turned the whole thing into a vegetable garden."

"Wait." Shinobu abruptly stopped walking just outside the door. "I'm going to piss before we go."

"Glad to know."

"Idiot. Wait for me here," the boy ordered, scurrying back inside.

Miyagi leaned against the white-painted wall and stared out at nothing, in absolute boredom. His eyes trailed downward to his feet and began kicking gently at the rocky earth.

"Hey."

Miyagi peered back up and arched a brow at the sight of Ken standing there.

"For once you're not with that blonde person."

"I'm waiting for him," Miyagi grumbled, irritated.

"Where is he?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering. You don't have to get all protective over him."

Miyagi huffed and didn't bother responding.

"Is he in the library?"

"No," Miyagi sighed.

"Detention?"

"Shinobu-chin doesn't do anything that he would deserve detention for."

Ken smirked. "He could be giving one of the teachers a blow job."

Miyagi's fist clenched at his side, though he tried to ignore the anger he felt. "Go home, kid," he growled.

"You should have gone and joined him. Have a fucking fag three way," he said, shoving Miyagi's chest... though the push hardly lasted for even a second before Miyagi slammed his fist right into Ken's homophobic face.

He didn't bother holding back that time, since Shinobu wasn't around there to witness it. Miyagi watched the younger punk stumble back a bit, clutching onto his left cheek, where it had been hit. Ken gritted his teeth and glared deathly at the raven-haired teenager.

"You asshole!"

"You deserved it."

"Don't–!"

"Gentlemen," an older male voice interrupted, causing both boys to stiffen. Miyagi gawked up at the intruder and paled.

It was the school principal.

* * *

><p>After urinating, washing his hands and half blowing them, Shinobu hurried out to join with Miyagi again. But when he opened the door and glanced around for him, there was no sign of the other teen.<p>

Ditched.

'_That bastard_,' Shinobu thought, still peering in every which way for him. '_Can't that jerk wait for even a couple of minutes? He was the one who insisted that we should walk to and from school together everyday._'

He pulled out his cellphone to text him, only to remind himself that he still hadn't exchanged numbers with him.

Slightly irritated, the young blonde began his walk home, by himself.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Shinobu frowned when the morning bell rang in Foods class, and there was still no sign of Miyagi. That idiot hadn't shown up at either English or Foods class for the last couple of days... and he hadn't contacted Shinobu, either.<p>

The only people present in Shinobu's group was himself and that quiet Rei fellow. It wasn't only Miyagi who hadn't shown up– Ken was also missing.

"Rei," Shinobu said, grabbing the dirty blonde's attention. "Do you know where Miyagi and Ken are?"

"I don't know about Miyagi, but Ken called me yesterday," Rei mentioned. "He won't be coming for another couple of days."

Shinobu didn't care about Ken enough to wonder or ask why he wouldn't be coming... but he still didn't know where Miyagi was. The blonde just hoped that Miyagi would be there tomorrow... since that was the day of their field trip to the amusement park.

* * *

><p>Throughout the rest of the school day, Shinobu kept growing increasingly paranoid. Miyagi had told him that they were to spend tomorrow's field trip together, though Shinobu wasn't even sure if Miyagi would show up or not.<p>

The blonde would much rather stay home instead of going to the amusement park, but he was also excited to spend the day with Miyagi and enjoy himself with him. He didn't want to risk staying home and missing a day with Miyagi... but he also didn't want to risk attending it in hopes of Miyagi's arrival, only to get stuck with his other classmates.

Shinobu was walking home from school alone for the third time that week. About ten minutes into the short trip, Shinobu glanced over at a familiar rancher.

'_This is Miyagi's house, isn't it?_' Shinobu thought, slowly coming to a stop. It was the house where Miyagi would usually meet him at. '_Maybe he's home._'

The boy turned to face it, contemplating whether to knock or not. If he would, his parents could be the ones to answer... and Shinobu wasn't all that interested in talking to them at the moment. It might have been rude if he were to suddenly knock and request for their son, while being completely uninvited. But Shinobu still wanted to speak with Miyagi and ask him what the hell was up.

When he peered through the windows from where he stood, he didn't spot anyone inside. Maybe nobody was home. Maybe they'd went on a vacation.

Maybe Miyagi moved away...

'_Fuck!_' Shinobu's mind cursed, marching onto their front lawn. '_That asshole better have a damn good reason for making me like this!_'

Since he didn't want to knock on the door, Shinobu decided to go around to the side and see what was there. He saw a lot of cobweb-covered wood lined up neatly against the side of the house, and there was also some flowers growing in a flowerbed.

He passed by a small, blurred window, which was probably a bathroom and cautiously peered into a bigger window a little ways down. It was a bedroom with a desk, computer, video games, books, and dresser... it looked like it could have been Miyagi's room, but it was pretty tidy for it to have belonged to a teenage boy. Shinobu always thought of Miyagi as the messy type.

The window wasn't locked... and there was nobody inside the room... it made it very tempting for Shinobu to maybe step inside. Miyagi _did_ invite him to come over sometime, just a couple days ago.

Well, that 'sometime' could have very easily been now.

Shinobu easily slid the glass over and crawled into the space. He probably looked like some kind of burglar, though he didn't mind.

Once his upper body was in, he literally fell head-first against the carpet. Shinobu slowly sat himself up and held his head, silently cursing in pain.

'_This is all Miyagi's fault... Why am I even bothering with that sort of person?_'

Suddenly, he was able to hear a couple of arguing voices... the door was muffling what they were saying.

So there really were some people who were home.

Shinobu jolted to his feet when he heard footsteps rapidly approach the bedroom he was in.

What if it were Miyagi's mom? Or dad?

They could turn him into the police for breaking in. Shinobu could gain a criminal record at age thirteen!

Without a moment's hesitation, Shinobu made a dash to the closet and quickly closed the thing behind him. It was completely dark in there, but the closet's floor was all covered with objects and probably clothes– it was obviously much more messy in there than in the room itself.

Still as a rock, Shinobu heard the bedroom door open and someone walked inside. He was just barely able to see through a very narrow crack, but it was Miyagi.

The older teen plopped down in front of his computer, but hesitated to put his headphones on when he heard the voice of a naggy woman.

"And clean your room, Yoh! It's so messy!" the woman yelled, much like Shinobu's own mother.

"I _just_ cleaned my room today, mom!" Shinobu heard Miyagi shout.

"Cleaning your room doesn't mean shoving everything inside the closet! Clean your room properly!"

Miyagi threw his headphones back on his desk and went toward the closet, where Shinobu hid terrified.

"Ugh, listening to her is giving me a fucking ulcer," Miyagi grumbled, throwing his closet open.

Miyagi gawked at Shinobu, and Shinobu gawked at Miyagi.

And the two stood there, gawking at each other.

"Shinobu-chin... What are you doing?"

Shinobu glowered and roughly yanked Miyagi's shirt collar. "Why aren't you coming to school? Or even contacting me? You know where I live– you even stalked me there!"

"_Shh!_" Miyagi took Shinobu's wrists and held him against the wall inside the closet.

"Yoh! Are you talking to someone?" the woman snapped, sounding strict.

"No– it's the computer!" Miyagi called back, struggling to keep down a resisting blonde.

"I'm not–!" Shinobu was cut off by a pair of lips meeting his own. He blushed visibly and felt his anger level rise, but his arms and knees grew weak against him. "Ngh–" The small kiss kept going, muffling up the noises that escaped Shinobu when he tried to complain or yell at him.

It was only until the moment Shinobu became quiet when Miyagi stopped and pulled back... but the blonde didn't stay silent for very long.

"What're you d–!"

Once again, Miyagi silenced him with a soft peck to the lips. Miyagi withdrew from Shinobu sooner than the last one and immediately whispered, "_Shut up_!"

Shinobu soundlessly glared at him, but his fierce blush wasn't going anywhere. Miyagi slowly released the blonde's wrists, then closed his door so his annoying mother wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Why'd you do that?" Shinobu snapped, while Miyagi once again approached him.

"I had to shut you up somehow! If my mum found out there was a guy in my room, I'd be in so much trouble."

Shinobu glanced away, annoyed.

"How did you even get in here?"

The younger boy glanced at the open window.

"Ah..."

Shinobu huffed and folded his arms. His previous frazzled state pissed him off. "Should I not have come?"

"My parents aren't letting me see any friends or even exit the house... it's stupid," Miyagi grumbled. "They don't even let me call anyone... not that I have your number... but still."

"But why? You're not coming to school... we have a field trip tomorrow, Miyagi." Shinobu flushed, fiddling with a thread on Miyagi's shirt. "You said before that we were going together."

Miyagi averted his gaze. "I don't think I'll be able to come to the field trip, Shinobu-chin. Something happened and–"

"What? Miyagi, you're not telling me anything," Shinobu huffed, losing his patience.

"I got suspended."

"Hm?" Shinobu arched a brow.

"I got suspended for three days. I did something that _apparently_ I shouldn't have done."

"You idiot!" Shinobu whacked Miyagi's chest– not hard, but had enough pressure to prove his anger, if his facial expression wasn't any indicator. "What the hell did you do?"

"Chillax, I only punched someone."

Shinobu's eyes bulged. "You _punched_ someone?"

"Yeah. And the principal saw... I told him that Ken deserved it, but that old fart didn't believe me."

"I keep telling you _NOT_ to listen to Ken! What's wrong with you? You don't ever listen to me!" Shinobu fumed, gritting his teeth.

Miyagi chuckled sheepishly, feeling a bit nervous about the younger one's temper. "You don't look too happy, Shinobu-chin... why don't you sit down?"

"I don't want to sit down!"

Miyagi easily pushed him down atop the edge of his bed.

"Bastard..." Shinobu grumbled.

Miyagi sat down on the bed beside him while Shinobu frowned down at his lap. "It felt really good when I hit him," Miyagi said, as though trying to brighten up Shinobu's mood.

"I bet punching you right now would be fucking heavenly, but that doesn't mean I should do it."

"You wouldn't do it anyway because I know you love meh," Miyagi teased, placing an arm around Shinobu's shoulders. "Everyone does."

Shinobu's blush reappeared again as he leaned against the other teen. "You think way too highly of yourself."

"Nah."

"You shouldn't have started fighting Ken," Shinobu muttered. Ken was probably absent from school for the same reason as Miyagi– suspension. "When did it happen, anyway? When you ditched me while I went to the bathroom?"

"I never ditched you– the principal dragged us away into his office. Ken came up to me and said some shit I can't remember, and then he pushed me."

"And so you punched him."

"Hey, it was out of reflex. And it was actually a great hit, too."

"You're an idiot," Shinobu muttered. "... Though I guess I also used to fight back, before I came to high school."

"Shinobu-chin, I'm sorry about the suspension and not being able to come to the field trip. I should have checked to ensure no one was looking... and _then_ punch him," Miyagi said, squeezing Shinobu's shoulders.

"But didn't you already pay the school money for the field trip?"

"They refunded it."

Shinobu furrowed his brows. "Boner."

"No kidding," the other one agreed.

"I'm not going to go to it unless you do... I'm going to skip tomorrow," Shinobu stated. Maybe he could sneak into Miyagis' room again instead of attending it.

"Nope. You're still going to go," Miyagi stated. "You're going to go with our classmates, have fun, then come back with joy."

"I'll never have fun if you aren't there."

"You will."

"I wouldn't."

"You will– you just don't know it."

"Don't want to," the younger teen fussed, stubbornly.

"But I want you to. You'd go for me, wouldn't you?"

Shinobu eyed the older teenager, skeptically. "How would it benefit you if I were to actually go?"

"You can take my place since I can't go... then tell me about the experience. That alone would make me very happy," Miyagi said, staring at Shinobu with nearly pleading eyes.

Shinobu knew this was probably just some crap to make him feel bad or something and get him to attend it. The teen glared back at him with his metallic grey eyes, determined not to let this guy talk him into it.

Miyagi sighed and sadly held Shinobu around the shoulders even tighter, raising his other hand to brush his fingertips feather-like against Shinobu's left cheek.

That, of course, caused the younger teen to flush hard.

"Please, Shinobu-chin... You're the only one who could do this for me."

"... Fine..." Shinobu muttered, even though he knew what Miyagi just said was a downright lie. The guy had lots of friends who were going on the field trip– that Hiroki kid, for instance.

Miyagi grinned and released the boy from his hold. "Thank you, Shinobu-chin. I know you'll have a lot of fun."

Shinobu folded his arms. "Unlikely."

The ebony haired boy stood up. "Since you're being so nice right now, will you do another favour for me?"

Shinobu glowered up at him. "What is it?" he growled.

"Help me clean my room before my mom comes in again."

Damn Miyagi and his manipulation skills.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Next is the field trip. It will be a sweet chapter between Miyagi and Shinobu, despite the suspension ;P

A big thank you goes to Alexia Featherchild for beta-reading ;)

Please Review.


	5. Real Couples

Chapter 5: Real Couples

The weather sucked.

The rides sucked.

The booths sucked.

His classmates sucked.

Everything sucked.

Or at least it did to Takatsuki Shinobu. The school bus had only just arrived to the amusement park on that sunny day, and yet Shinobu was already as glum as any could get.

Fortunately, he rode the bus beside someone who he actually didn't mind. That Misaki kid apparently didn't know who to sit with and they both ended up on the school bus together. It was quiet and peaceful, which was ideal for Shinobu if Miyagi wasn't his bus partner.

After everyone got through the front gates, got stamped upon entrance, and listened through all the shit the teachers had to say, all of the students were free to do whatever they pleased. In other words, the blonde had to figure out how to waste about four hours of field trip time until it was time to head back.

Shinobu should have skipped and sneaked into Miyagi's room again instead. He never should have listened to that bastard when he told him to come here.

He didn't want to go onto any of the rides– those things made him feel queasy– therefore, the teenage blonde decided to waste time by walking around... Or maybe he could buy something to eat. Like a hamburger or corn dog.

He remembered that there were a bunch of booths near the entrance of the park so his feet carried him back where he initially came from, pushing through some crowds of other guests. Shinobu then went off to stand in a spot where it was more void of people to glance around his surroundings.

There were people, rides, and shops everywhere– he only went inside the gates for a small moment so far, yet he was already having trouble figuring out which direction he came from. The teachers really should have given everyone a map.

When his large eyes scanned around for a bit more, he finally noticed the back of one of the science teachers. The tall man had his back turned to the blonde and stood in the kind of pissy position he would when he was telling off a student.

He seemed to be lecturing one right now– who Shinobu couldn't see– but the youth couldn't care less. He just needed to quickly ask which direction the entrance or food shops were in.

"Sensei!" Shinobu called out, making his way over as best he could.

"... which is why you weren't supposed to come with us," Shinobu heard the teacher nag at whoever he was talking to.

Shinobu stood behind the guy to wait for him to finish.

"I'm not with the class– I'm a separate guest," a boy huffed. "You can't kick me out or scold me for coming."

"You didn't somehow sneak onto a school bus, did you?" the sensei inquired.

Out of curiosity, Shinobu stepped to the side to take a peek at the person the teacher was talking to.

"No, I didn't," Miyagi grumbled, seemingly annoyed, until he caught sight of Shinobu. The teacher blinked then turned to see what Miyagi was looking at, finding Shinobu behind him.

"Do you need something?" he asked, rudely.

Shinobu frowned and responded, "No... not anymore, at least." He didn't feel like talking to a crab at the moment.

"Are you done interrogating me?" Miyagi huffed, anxious to join Shinobu.

"..." The teacher glared at the boy.

Taking that response as a yes, Miyagi stated, "Thanks. I'm just going to borrow your student now." He gently placed a hand on Shinobu's back and led him somewhere away from the middle-aged teacher.

There were crowds of people littering nearly every inch of space they came across so the two decided to walk and talk at the same time to no particular destination.

"I thought you wouldn't be coming today," Shinobu muttered, very happy on the inside to see this guy. "Your mom seemed kind of strict– I didn't think she'd let you."

"Actually..." Miyagi ran a hand through his hair, sheepishly– guiltily. "She and my dad were both really upset when the school called and told them I punched a jackass– even though I told them that Ken deserved it– so they basically jailed me into that house. They'll be really pissed when they notice that I sneaked out."

"You idiot." Shinobu wasn't sure whether to bitch at him for getting himself into so much unnecessary trouble or hug and squeeze him for doing it.

"I did it to see you, brat," the older teen huffed, frowning at the concrete underneath them. "I felt really bad for ditching it at the last second... and then you appeared disappointed when I told you yesterday... so I climbed out my window this morning and took the bus over here."

"The window...?"

"Yeah, like how you did. You reminded me of a ninja when you hopped out of my room yesterday."

"Of course. I have the character 'nin' from ninja in my name," the boy huffed proudly, as though it had significant value toward something.

"Ah..."

The two passed by a group of adults who accidentally bumped Shinobu back a bit. The blonde huffed in irritation and quickly caught up with Miyagi again, but nearly crashed into some little kid in the process. Miyagi watched the younger teenager skillfully dodge the kid, then he pulled Shinobu's sleeve so the blonde could walk beside him.

"Idiot, walk next to me," Miyagi instructed, letting of of him.

"It's not my fault there's too many people."

"Do you want to hold my hand so you won't get lost?" the older boy teased.

"Don't treat me like a kid just 'cause you're older by a bit," Shinobu huffed, quickly avoiding some dumb ass who was about to walk into him. "I'm perfectly fine without your help."

"I dunno... you always make me feel really nervous."

"It's not my fault you're such a pansy," Shinobu muttered. Miyagi could be too much of a worrywart sometimes... though it was actually nice to have somebody care enough about him to be concerned over the slightest, trivial things.

"Every year, thousands of reckless kids, like yourself, get kidnapped or become missing in crowded areas like this."

"I'm not a kid."

"I know this sounds really stupid, but I would feel much better holding your hand so I won't have to look beside me every few seconds to ensure you're still there," Miyagi silently grumbled.

"That's what little kids do," Shinobu huffed, set on the fact that he was no longer a child.

"No... I mean, _friends_ can do it."

"Then there's those people like Ken who misinterpret it as two gay guys," Shinobu muttered, gritting his teeth when a big guy brushed roughly against his shoulder. It wasn't like Miyagi had to deal with these annoying people– he was walking on the very outer edge of the path.

"Come closer to me, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi ordered, offering his hand.

Shinobu flushed but didn't take it. Instead, he came close enough that their sides we intact and touching.

"Why are you too embarrassed, Shinobu-chin?"

"I'm not!" the boy denied, annoyed. "I haven't held anybody's hand in public since I was a toddler– I'm not going to start up again now."

"You're undoubtedly the most stubborn–"

"Shut up, asshole."

Miyagi decided to put his arm securely around Shinobu's back to hold him in place.

Shinobu blinked, confused. "... What is this?"

"Substitute for holding hands," Miyagi stated, frowning a bit from slight embarrassment. " Where are we going anyway? To the roller coasters?"

"... I don't know..."

"What were you going to do before you found me?"

"Uh... I was going to buy myself some food, but I didn't know where they were selling all that stuff."

"Idiot..." Miyagi came to an abrupt halt, stopping Shinobu with him. "We just passed by a bunch of shops– you should have said something."

Shinobu huffed– he wasn't paying any attention to their surroundings. He was just overjoyed that Miyagi was with him.

"It looks really crowded over there though... want me to get you something? You can wait here."

"No, I wasn't really hungry. I just wanted to waste time by doing something." The boy paused a bit, noticing some ice cream sign sticking up in the air where a mob of people were surrounding a little shop. "... It's kind of hot today though."

"Yeah... I also want ice cream," Miyagi stated, almost like he was reading Shinobu's mind. "Wait here– I'll get us some."

"I wanna go," Shinobu huffed.

"Does it really matter who goes?"

"Yes it does. You might bring me back something with a really weird flavour."

Miyagi sighed, but didn't deny Shinobu accusation.

"So what flavour do you want?" the boy inquired, reaching into his pocket for some money.

"Wait– at least let me pay for us," the older one insisted, grabbing Shinobu's wrist.

"No way."

Miyagi blinked. "But why?"

"... 'Cause...!"

Miyagi sighed. "Fine... but I'm going to pay you back later whether or not you want me to," he stated.

"Whatever... What flavour do you want?"

"Surprise me," the teen opted, grinning handsomely at the blonde boy.

"Alright, but don't complain if I bring you something you don't like," Shinobu said, turning around, but stopping when his hand got caught in Miyagi's. The boy glanced back at Miyagi, quirking a brow. "What is it?"

"You sure you don't want me coming with you? You could get lost in crowds."

"I'm fine– quit worrying about me!" Shinobu snapped, attempting to pull his hand back, but to no prevail.

"Positive?"

"Yes!" Shinobu scowled as Miyagi sloooowly and very hesitantly released him.

"I'll be right here, okay?"

"I know, I know," Shinobu grumbled quickly, running off into the mobs of people before Miyagi could stall any longer.

That guy was just so weird sometimes. But of course, that didn't stop Shinobu from _really_ liking him. But he didn't just 'like' the guy. He really really really _reaaaaaaaally_ liked the jerk. It wasn't only his personality that Shinobu enjoyed– that bastard was also pretty damn attractive.

He wondered if, and hoped that, Miyagi liked him just as much.

'_If only Miyagi weren't straight..._' he thought upon reaching the ice cream place. He peered over a few kids' shoulders at the different flavours, trying to figure out what Miyagi would like.

Vanilla... chocolate... caramel... mango... fudge... all boring.

He managed to come a bit closer and peaked at another row of ice cream buckets– he blinked.

There were certainly some interesting flavours there.

* * *

><p>Miyagi was grimacing as he waited for Shinobu's return; he found a pole to lean against. That kid was capable of possessing Miyagi to go out of his way and sneak all the way over the this damn amusement park. None of his other friends ever caused Miyagi to want to go through all that trouble to see them, and yet this brat, who he only knew for a week and a half, was on top of Miyagi's want list.<p>

It wasn't even Miyagi's fault either– that blonde little shit was damn addictive. He was fun to tease and Miyagi enjoyed his weird, ill-mannered attitude. But Hiroki was also Miyagi's friend who was fun to tease and had a constantly irritated personality... So what was up with Shinobu?

'_I shouldn't be wanting Shinobu-chin for myself out of all other people. What's wrong with me?_'

"Miyagi."

The raven-haired teen glanced back up and found Hiroki and Hiroki's Usami friend.

"Why, hello there, Kamijou~!" he greeted, teasingly.

Hiroki scowled and Usami stared at the brunette, getting a bit amused.

"So what brings you here on this glorious day?"

"Field trip, obviously," Hiroki grumbled. "Didn't you send me a text saying that you were suspended? What'd you do to come here, sneak on a school bus?" he asked, while Usami gazed at some random tree, once again bored.

"You're just like that grubby sensei," Miyagi muttered. "For your information, sweetie, I waited on the subway for half an hour to come over here and used my own money to get in. Are you happy to see me?"

"Hell no," Hiroki snapped automatically. "And don't ever call me that again or I'll tell our English teacher that you tried paying me to do your homework for you."

"..." Miyagi's grin faded. "... That's not nice."

"Whatever. We shouldn't have come up to you. C'mon, Akihiko, let's g–"

"Wait!" Miyagi yanked the nape of Hiroki's shirt, almost choking the poor brunette to a stop just when he was about to leave.

"Kamijou-chan, I need your educated opinion and advice... your friend can go if he wants to though..."

Hiroki glowered at Miyagi almost like a demon while Usami's eyes seemed to be following a little fly that was buzzing around.

"Akihiko, don't leave me alone with this person," Hiroki ordered, stabbing Miyagi's feelings.

"I'll wait." Usami sighed his boredom sigh and remained looking bored, until he happened to catch sight of a small, green-eyed brunette walking by. "... On second thought, we can meet up again once you're done. I have... some business to attend to."

"What!" Hiroki stared wide-eyed as his so-called best friend ditched him for a wee little eighth grade runt. "Akihiko! Like hell you have any business! Hey– get back over here!"

"Your calls are futile, Kamijou-rin. He's already gone." Miyagi almost felt bad for his brunette buddy as he watched him glare sadly in the direction Usami disappeared from. "I would never walk out on you... I think I may in fact be the very best friend you've ever had," he boasted.

"Miyagi," Hiroki started, steadily losing his patience. "Shut up and tell me what the hell you want."

The older teen blinked, baffled. "Kamijou-tan, you're telling me to shut up and talk to you at the same time, but technically that's impossib–"

"I said _shut up_ and tell me what the fuck you want from me!"

"..." Sometimes Miyagi found Hiroki to be impossible to figure out. "Well, uh... _suppose_ you were in this situation," Miyagi began."

Hiroki groaned. "Go on..."

"Okay. _Suppose _that you are a straight teenager... who, uh, met this other person."

"And...?"

Miyagi scratched his nape as he tried to find a good way to put it. "So you've met this other person... and you become friends with them."

Hiroki quirked a brow. "Okay, but why do I have to be a 'straight' teenager? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Shut up and let me finish!"

"I'm trying to help, you damn bastard!" Hiroki fumed, squeezing his hands into fists.

"_Suppose_ you were some straight person who becomes friends with this other person... and you _really_ like this person."

"Okay...?"

"And I don't just mean 'like,' Kamijou. I mean really really really _reaaaaaaally_ like this person."

Hiroki sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. I become friend with a guy and then I–"

"I didn't say a guy in particular. I said a person."

"Whatever. I met a person who became my friend and then I started to love this person–"

"I didn't say love! I said really really really _reaaaally_–!"

"FINE! I _really_ liked this person who became my friend. And then?"

"You tell me!"

Hiroki was confused yet fuming at the same time. "What!"

"What would you do in that situation?" Miyagi huffed, crossing his arms.

"Miyagi. Why the hell are you asking me this?" the brunette asked, trying to calm down a bit.

"Because that's what friends are for."

"You are insane."

"Arg..." Miyagi ran his fingers through his soft hair. "You're not helping me."

"Is something like this happening to you right now?"

"I said we're supposing!" Miyagi snapped. "Sup-pose! S-u-p-p-o-s-e!"

Hiroki glared at him.

"Okay, um... suppose that this person who you really like is... different. From everyone else– even your other friends who you've known for much longer."

Sensing this hypothetical conversation may actually get somewhere now, Hiroki asked, "How is this person different?"

"I don't know..." Miyagi frowned at his feet, Shinobu stuck in his mind. "Kind of like... they're constantly the only thing you think about... you don't want to be with anybody but that person... you don't want them to be with anybody else but you..."

Hiroki gazed in the direction that his best friend ran off. "... Yeah..."

"... And you're willing to do stupid things for that person–"

"You do stupid things regardless."

"Hey, we're not talking about me, remember? We're supposing it's you!"

"Right..."

Miyagi sighed. "So what would you do?"

"I would probably... er, maybe hint to that person that I want to be more than just friends," Hiroki muttered, adding an odd chuckle at the end.

"... What do you mean by 'more'? How much more?"

"What do you think?" Hiroki snapped. "If someone supposedly had all those kinds of emotions running through themselves over one person, then _obviously_ they would want something more than just being friends!"

Miyagi blankly stared at Hiroki, looking nothing but stupid. "Hm? Are you saying this from personal experience?"

Hiroki noticeably flushed. "W-What are you talking about? I'm not!"

The older one smiled. "Perhaps... is it _me_ that you want to be 'more than friends' with?"

The brunette's venomous expression sent shivers down Miyagi's spine.

"Then who?" Miyagi whined, annoyingly.

Hiroki spontaneously glared back in this direction that Usami disappeared from again and blush deeper. "I'm telling you, I don't get those sorts of feelings for _anyone_ so stop pestering me."

Miyagi followed the brunette's gaze after taking note of his faintly reddened cheeks. He grinned widely, piecing two and two together. "Ohh~? Kamijou-chan has a _thing_ for that weird Usami guy?" He took a small moment to laugh hysterically to himself, much to Hiroki's displeasure. "That's hilarious– grumpy ol' Kamijou-tan is actually a flaming homo."

"What the hell? Don't assume shit and amuse yourself with it!" Hiroki yelled. While he knew the fact that he was gay had been true, he was not 'flaming.'

Miyagi kept on stifling his laughs, trying to hold them back a bit. "What a knee-slapper...!"

Hiroki kept his scary grimace on, brow twitching. "... Knee-slapper...?"

Miyagi managed to calm himself down to the point where he appeared sane again. "Hehe... sorry, Kamijou. Sorry."

"Hmph." Hiroki folded his arms, suffering the effects of humiliation.

"Okay... so..." Miyagi was back down to business again. "_Suppose _that even if you did want to become closer to that person, you couldn't since... a lot of people would frown at it... or even want to physically injure that person..." Miyagi saddened. "What would you do?"

Hiroki thought about it for a bit. "... I wouldn't do anything. I'd still maybe throw hints to see if that person feels the same way, but I wouldn't want to risk putting that person through that kind of bullshit."

Miyagi frowned at the ground again. "... That's probably true." He knew Shinobu already had to deal with a bunch of crap from people. If anything, Miyagi wanted to protect that boy, not lead on some more trouble.

Kamijou then shrugged. "But then again, I'd still be able to do things like going out with that person as long as it's a secret from everyone else. I wouldn't flaunt it off or get too close to the person in public."

"Ah, a rebellious and secretive homo," Miyagi remarked, once again grinning.

"I'm giving you the advice that you wanted from me! So shut up and pay attention," the younger one scolded. "Keeping it a secret is what _I_ would do... but Miyagi, you and that Takatsuki kid would probably be fine doing whatever the hell you want."

Miyagi's face flushed deeply and it was Hiroki's turn to smugly grin. "What makes you think I was talking about Shinobu-chin? Pfft, and you tell _me_ not to assume things?"

"C'mon, it's written all over your face! And who else would you be referring to?"

Miyagi sprawled a hand over his pick face. ""T-This is none of your business, Kamijou."

"You're the one who brought the whole thing up," Hiroki huffed. "But I should have suspected you would ask me about this... you always attach yourself to him and strange people would probably attract each other..."

"He's not strange!" Miyagi defended. "You don't know anything about him– Shinobu-chin's cute, smart, good-looking, sweet, amaz–"

"Miyagi."

The raven-haired one froze at the sound of that certain blonde's voice from behind him. He quickly turned and met up with a stoic Shinobu holding two ice cream cones.

"Ah... Shinobu-chin! I didn't... hear you come back..." He hoped the kid didn't hear him list off all those compliments about him.

"Were you talking about me? I thought I heard you say my name," Shinobu said, indifferently.

"Eh? Oh, I wasn't talking about you– I was talking about... uh... sushi..." Miyagi felt like killing himself.

"Yeah," Hiroki said, enjoying Miyagi's hard times. "He was just telling me how cute and good-looking and sweet and overall _amazing_ sushi is."

Miyagi sent his brunette friend a dangerous warning glare. '_Keep talking and I'll pants you in front of your precious Usami._'

"Cute...?" Shinobu frowned. "Idiot, you think everything is cute," he muttered, unimpressed.

"Ahaha... But Shinobu-chin's the cutest of them all, of course."

Hiroki rolled his eyes at the eldest teen's sappiness... and couldn't believe that the blonde kid actually fell and flushed for that.

"You're still an idiot," Shinobu muttered, holding out one of the ice cream cones for Miyagi to take. "This one's yours."

Miyagi took the cold treat and examined its colour. It had a... black hue to it.

"Thank you, Shinobu-chin. What flavour is it? Black licorice? Or black... cherry?"

"Black cherry ice cream is pink, dumb ass," Hiroki huffed.

Shinobu took a small lick of his own white ice cream before stating, "Yours is squid ink ice cream."

"Squid ink flavoured ice cream...?" His initial instinct was to barf but instead Miyagi turned to Hiroki and said, "Want to share, Kamijou? We can take turns licking it."

Hiroki and Shinobu both grimaced at the poor Miyagi.

"... Or maybe not..."

Hiroki huffed, "Yeah, I'm going to meet up with that Akihiko prick again since I don't want to waste anymore of this field trip with you. But Miyagi..." Hiroki leaned toward Miyagi and mumbled in his ear so that Shinobu couldn't hear, "Just get the kid to go out with your ass and don't blow it 'cause I'm not going to deal with your depressing sulking."

Miyagi didn't respond with Shinobu standing right there, and turned his attention to the blonde while Hiroki left them to capture his friend once again.

Shinobu was licking his ice cream and Miyagi thought it was pretty cute watching him. He glanced at his own cone in his hand.

"... Is this really squid ink...?"

"That's what it said. They had some flavours I've never seen before."

"So what's your ice cream?"

"Vanilla."

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let Shinobu get the ice cream by himself– that brat got himself something completely normal, yet gave Miyagi something out of the ocean.

"Miyagi, eat it before it melts all over your hands," Shinobu huffed.

"Shinobu-chin, I'm sorry but squid ice cream sounds disgusting," Miyagi stated very bluntly.

"It's not squid, it's squid _ink_ ice cream," the boy corrected.

"Even worse. Have you ever tried it before?"

"No, have you?"

Miyagi sighed, watching a drip roll down the rest as it began to melt. "Obviously not..."

"Then try it and stop being picky," Shinobu huffed, enjoying his vanilla ice cream. "You should have told me what flavour you wanted."

"Yeah, probably... But I didn't think something like this even existed, or that you'd actually buy it if it did."

"They also had salad ice cream, octopus ice cream, ox tongue ice cream, chicken wing ice cream, raw horse flesh ice cream, goat ice cream, and Dracula ice cream," Shinobu listed off, nonchalantly.

"... Dracula ice cream...?"

"Yeah. It's garlic flavoured."

"Ah..." Those were all different from what Miyagi would normally see in stores. And even though it didn't sound like the most appetizing food in the world, Miyagi knew better than to waste food. Plus the squid ink stuff was from Shinobu... he couldn't refuse that.

He brought it up to his mouth and took a quick lick at it. He licked it again, and it actually wasn't _that_ bad. He preferred other flavours... but at least this was edible.

"See?" Shinobu huffed, observing the raven-hair's reactions. "You like it. Now stop judging food by its name."

"I never said I like it, Shinobu-chin. But I guess I don't dislike it either." Miyagi continued to eat the strangely flavoured ice cream and blinked when he noticed the blonde's large bug eyes fixated on watching him. "... What is it?"

Shinobu huffed and averted his gaze. "It's nothing."

"Okay."

"I want to taste, too."

Miyagi smiled. "You want to try it?"

"I'll let you try mine too, if you want," the younger one muttered.

"I already know what vanilla ice cream tastes like. Here," Miyagi held his cone out for the boy to take. "Have as much as you want."

Shinobu flushed and took it in his free hand. "... Thanks," he silently muttered before starting to taste it.

When Miyagi saw Shinobu's tongue come into contact where his own tongue was just seconds before... his face began to heat up. He quickly looked away at the cement ground.

'_What the fuck, why do I blush at something like that?_' Maybe if it had been some hot chick indirectly french kissing him, he wouldn't mind getting those kinds of weird feelings. But this was Shinobu– his classmate, friend, and a _boy_.

Miyagi inadvertently peered back at Shinobu and the two made brief eye contact before Shinobu blushed harder and snapped his head away.

'_Ha... haha... he's also red in the face. That means he's also thinking weird things. I'm not the only odd one_,' the older boy thought, uncertain whether or not to feel happy about it.

"... It's terrible," Shinobu muttered slowly before licking the side of it again. "It tastes gross."

"Yet you continue to eat it?"

Shinobu paused in the midst of gliding his tongue along the top and frowned before handing it back to Miyagi.

"Thank you."

"..." Shinobu's cheeks turned even more crimson as he glared elsewhere.

'_What a perv,_' Miyagi thought, bringing his cone up to his mouth to cover his adoring smile.

He then clasped Shinobu's free hand and tugged. "Let's look around– we have to find the good rides."

"I don't like roller coasters."

"Don't be a wimp."

Miyagi released Shinobu's hand when they both walked back onto the more lively pathways. The twosome then let their feet guide then to a random direction in hopes of coming across something interesting.

Miyagi licked some inky ice cream off the cone and said, "Your class is only staying here for four hours, right? We have to make the most of it."

The older boy peaked over at his blonde classmate whose lips were somewhat messy with white cream as he indulged in the vanilla cone. Miyagi adored those few moments when he's see the blonde appearing like nothing more than a little kid. But then again, he adored all the times when he acted like a little spitfire.

He never considered brats to be cute prior to meeting Shinobu, and never thought somebody like that kid would ever appeal to him.

The blonde kicked the ivory cream off his lips and muttered, "If it's with you, I guess I wouldn't mind going on one roller coaster..."

"..." The sweet things Shinobu would say from time to time in addition to Miyagi's unusual captivation to his personality made the older boy very confused when he actually thought about it. And while he wasn't attracted to people of the same sex... he couldn't deny that Shinobu was exceeding adorable.

Miyagi wasn't supposed to think those creepy thoughts toward another boy, but he did. And couldn't stop.

"... Thanks, Shinobu-chin."

"But it can't be too big and it has to be long after we finish eating our ice cream... or I'll get sick and barf."

Miyagi smiled and sloppily curled his arm around Shinobu's shoulders. To sum up all of Miyagi's thoughts, he wasn't sure what Shinobu was to him anymore.

* * *

><p>Shinobu and Miyagi spent some time going on some of the less larger rides, playing some of the little prize games they'd see here and there, and just walking around or partaking in ridiculously long line ups. Shinobu loved it. He got to spend a lot of time with Miyagi outside of a school classroom, and the park was so large he barely saw any of their other schoolmates around.<p>

What was even better was that Miyagi seemed to enjoy spending time with him instead of other people. He hoped he could do more things like this with Miyagi– he wanted to be able to be around Miyagi for a long time.

It was within the last half hour of the trip and and the two were in line to go on the roller coaster that Shinobu promised he'd go on. They had been standing there in line for nearly twenty minutes, and thankfully it was almost their turn to go on.

During the majority of the time they spent waiting in the line up, Miyagi had been sort of quiet. As though he were thinking deeply about stuff. Shinobu didn't really think much at first and decided to just let the older teen be. But he was like that for a while... and Shinobu was getting curious and bored.

"Miyagi?"

"..."

"Miyagi!"

Miyagi jumped a bit– what a wuss. "What is it?"

"Shinobu sighed. "You're being boring," he stated, not giving a shit if he were blatantly rude or whatever.

"Eh? I'm not boring!"

"You are right now," the blonde huffed, crossing his arms.

"I'm just thinking about stuff," Miyagi said, glaring hard at the pavement.

"What stuff?"

"When you were buying ice cream, I was talking a bit with Kamijou... about _stuff._"

Shinobu quirked an annoyed brow. "_What_ stuff?"

"It doesn't really concern you... well... it does... but still," Miyagi muttered, frowning deeper.

Shinobu also wore a scowl. Miyagi had been talking about him with Hiroki behind his back? That dweeb.

"Miyagi! Tell me what–!"

"Ah, we're finally up," Miyagi said, smiling as the few people in front of them began to file onto the platform. "Where should we sit?"

Shinobu and Miyagi approached the train; there were about six rows that were each fit for two people. "Not the front," Shinobu responded.

Miyagi once again took Shinobu's hand and tugged him. "Then the very back... no one could see us there."

The younger one blinked in confusion but went along with him anyway. The two shuffled in comfortably and waited about a minute for everyone else to choose their spot and settle until it finally started. A metal bar locked securely over their laps for safety and the train slowly began to move.

"Have you ever been on this ride before, Shinobu-chin?" the ebony-haired boy inquired, admiring some cool decoration that was placed in the centre of the whole thing.

"No... I've been on a couple of others with Risako before, but not this one," the boy admitted, clutching onto the bar. The ride slowly began to go up some very steep tracks... that always meant there was going to be a big drop. Shinobu shouldn't have agreed to this...

"Don't worry. I've been on it lots of times– it's not scary at all."

"I never get scared on roller coasters. They make me sick."

"Oh... well, there aren't too many sharp turns or sudden drops. It's actually quite slow. Pretty much a kiddy ride."

"Miyagi... this ride's called Suicide."

"Uh... it's meant to mislead you...?"

"Ugh. Liar."

"Did you know, Shinobu-chin? When we reach the very top, they take a picture of us. Then when the ride finishes, we're able to buy the picture as a key chain or something."

Shinobu gripped tighter onto the bar. Slowly but steadily, they were getting increasingly higher and growing away from the ground. "Miyagi..."

"Hm?" Miyagi marvelled at the view, a cool breeze running through both their hair.

"... Sorry if I puke on you..."

"You'll be fine. This isn't one of those rides that twist and bring us upside down and go all aro–"

"Miyagi." Shinobu hung his head a bit, already feeling nauseous. "Shut up." His grey eyes closed as he listened to the loud, scraping noises the tracks made while they moved closer to the tall peak of this ride.

"It really isn't bad at all," Miyagi murmured, shifting a bit closer to the sensitive blonde alongside him.

Shinobu slowly opened his large, smokey eyes again. They were almost at the top where there would be a steep drop. If he were to took to the side, he bet he'd be able to see the whole park.'

"Thanks for coming today, Miyagi," Shinobu muttered into the cast atmosphere.

"You don't have to thank me for anything."

Shinobu flushed lightly, trying to think of a way to properly show his appreciation without sounding too lame and sappy. "But I had a lot of fun today. And if you weren't here, it wouldn't have been worth attending at all." He scowled at himself while his cheeks went a tad more scarlet. "I really like being with you."

"..."

"Miyagi?" Shinobu blinked when he only noticed that Miyagi's hand was so close to his own when the elder one moved his smallest finger to brush against Shinobu's. The boy felt something in his chest pound when Miyagi's slightly larger hand completely covered his own scrawny one.

Miyagi squeezed gently around its backside– the affectionate gesture confused the blonde teen.

"... What..."

Miyagi ripped a groan from his throat in what seemed like severe irritation. "... This is so stupid," he muttered, avoiding eye contact with Shinobu. "I think Kamijou might have been right when he were talking earlier..."

Again with that Hiroki person. Shinobu knew very well that he shouldn't gain ill feelings toward someone whom he didn't know too well, but he couldn't help it if jealously and envy come unto him. If Miyagi were having problems or anything, the boy would prefer it if Miyagi were to talk to him about them too.

"What? Talk to me, Miyagi! You're being annoying," Shinobu grumbled, though he were more annoyed with himself for being unable to comprehend what Miyagi was thinking.

"Shinobu-chin, I know this is going to sound really dumb... but..." Miyagi finally turned his around and locked his solemn violet eyes onto Shinobu's.

Miyagi was truly handsome... the gentle breeze from being so far off the ground mixed with the vast, clear sky behind him caused his good looks to stand out more than usual.

"Want to go out with me, Shinobu-chin?"

Shinobu's overactive heart literally spazzed out in his chest the second Miyagi uttered that question. He knew his face, and ears, must have had the same brightness as a tomato because his head hadn't felt this heated in a very long time. He hadn't been expecting Miyagi to ask him that.

He felt really happy– he couldn't figure out what response to stammer out which wouldn't make him appear too anxious, but at the same time, wouldn't sound too boring and uninterested.

... Though the teen's joyous moment was only short-lived when three factors diminished his wooed state.

First, the high-pitched screams of sissy women pierced through his ears.

Second, a terrible, split-second flash obstructed his vision.

Third... an abrupt slap of wind to the face had indicated that the roller coaster had finally begun with intensified speed.

Shinobu's eyes clamped shut, unwilling to look if they were going to crash into something and die. He also clenched his teeth tightly together– he wasn't going to scream along with the ladies like a wimp. He hated the feeling of all that pressure mounting onto him and the air roughly colliding with his head.

Miyagi's hand clasped tighter around his own; it was very comforting. Basically the only enjoyable aspect of the ride was having his friend there beside him and receiving the guy's reassurance when his fingers slowly fell between Shinobu's.

The blonde gasped at a sharp turn that caused his frail body to crash against Miyagi's. Another unpredicted swerve get them even closer together... but all the movement was making Shinobu feel somewhat nauseous.

"... Ngh..." He winced against Miyagi's shoulder, ducking his head a bit to ease up on all the forceful wind hitting him.

Miyagi, probably having sensed Shinobu's queasiness, abandoned the youth's hand and curled his whole arm around Shinobu's shoulders, all the while muzzling against his now messy hair.

Miyagi was just too warm and cosy to be around– there was no mystery why Shinobu was falling for him this soon...

But even so, warmth and comfort weren't enough to alleviate all of the boy's motion sickness as the ride finally began to slow down and stop at the ground platform where they had first taken off.

Shinobu's hands were still stiffly attached to the safety bar as his eyes peeled open. He felt very unwell.

"Ahaha!" Miyagi began laughing, almost maniacally from the thrill of the ride. "That was fun! Shinobu-chin, let's do it again!"

"... No..." the blonde groaned. He didn't feel much of a need to regurgitate– the two only consumed a bit of ice cream after all– but his head felt dizzy.

"Are you okay?"

"Ugh..." He flinched when the metal safety bar raised off of them, indicating that it was time to get out. "Let's go," Shinobu said, wobbly slipping out of Miyagi's hold. Miyagi also followed through as Shinobu stepped out of the seats.

"Shinobu-chin, you don't look too well," he said, concern prominent in his voice. The two went through a narrow path which led them to a cemented area with a little shop at the side which displayed the photos that the coaster's camera took.

Though Miyagi was still worried about Shinobu's well being, it was fairly obvious that he wanted to also take a look at the little booth there.

"I'm fine, Miyagi..." Shinobu huffed. The place they were at was fortunately located in the outer edge of the whole amusement park– Shinobu was able to see a grassy area right near by with some trees and bushes plotted around. "If you want to see out picture or whatever, then do it. I'm just going over there to get some fresh air," the boy muttered, already making his way toward the place that was void of people.

When he didn't hear anybody following him, he safely assumed that Miyagi did as instructed and was probably buying their picture and maybe laughing his dorky one at whichever face Shinobu was making... though it was probably right when Miyagi asked that question– the one which instantly made Shinobu's face beet.

Shinobu blushed once again as he stepped over a short log border that separated the grassy place from the rest of the amusement park. He assumed that the area was free to walk onto, since he didn't see any off-limits signs, and walked behind a tall. He leaned weakly against it without any spectators watching him.

While he breathed in and out to get rid of his motion sickness, he thought back. Miyagi asked him out. That meant Miyagi liked him, right? But Miyagi liked girls, not other boys. He could have simply been teasing Shinobu as he often did... trying to make Shinobu make a funny face for the bright camera.

Shinobu grimaced as he once again found himself in a situation where he was unable to know what Miyagi was thinking about.

"Shinobu-chin!" the boy heard Miyagi call out of nowhere, a few minutes later. Shinobu glanced over where he found Miyagi happily holding up a couple of key chains. "Look, I bought us one each," Miyagi stated, handing Shinobu one of them.

The younger teen's curious grey eyes scanned over the picture; they were staring at each other... Miyagi was looking stunningly handsome while Shinobu looked like a stunned cherry-head. He also saw that Miyagi's hand was over atop his own.

"You look really good in it... the wind kind of messed up my hair though," Miyagi said, reaching up to pay his already perfect hair down.

Shinobu furrowed his brows– in his opinion, Miyagi appeared drop dread gorgeous in the small photo. He kept on staring at it– particularly at Miyagi– feeling glad to have such a nice memory caught so he could always look back on it.

"Shinobu-chin," Miyagi said silently. "I was serious about what I asked you earlier."

Shinobu's big eyes went from the key chain to the taller teen before him. He was probably flushing pretty badly right now. "I thought you wanted a girlfriend though... not a boyfriend," he said, dropping the chain into his pants pocket.

"I dunno... I haven't met any girls who stood out to me... and well, you oftentimes remind me of a chick."

Shinobu scowled.

"And uh..." Miyagi awkwardly scratched his nape and averted his gaze elsewhere. "It's not like I lightly decided that I want to do this. I'm completely aware that you're a big brat who's easily embarrassed, overly self cautious, arrogant, cowardly, rude, and has serious issues trying to control your extremely obvious blush."

"S-shut up!" Shinobu could feel the tips of his ears burn as he glanced away in embarrassment. His reaction alone just about confirmed pretty much half the things Miyagi just listed off.

"But even so... I still, uh, like you... Even Kamijou thought it was obvious. He said that we already seem like a real couple," Miyagi mentioned, arching Shinobu's brow.

"A real couple? No we don't. There are lots of things that a couple does and we don't," the boy huffed.

"Like...?"

"For one thing, real couples hold hands," Shinobu nonchalantly stated, thinking back on all the times each day he'd pass by some random lovey-lovey pair who had their fingers intertwined.

The blonde gawked down when Miyagi slowed reached to him and took both Shinobu's hands in his own.

"What else?" Miyagi inquired, affectionately stroking his thumb pads against the backside of Shinobu's hands.

"E-Er... Real couples say t-things to each other," the boy stammered, mind in a thick haze.

"Hm? We talk to each other all the time."

"... B-But it's different... kinda like they say sweeter things and they flirt... and stuff..."

"Oh, I get it... Let's see..." Miyagi kept hanging onto Shinobu's hands while attempting to come up with something good to say to him. Slowly but confidently, his solemn eyes locked onto Shinobu's gaze as he said, "If I were to rearrange the alphabet... I would put U and I together."

"What the hell?"

"Yeah... that's one's kind of lame... um..." Miyagi paused briefly before he tried again. He squeezed Shinobu's soft hands. "I'll give you a nickle if you tickle my pickle."

Shinobu found himself frazzled and dumbfounded at the same time.

"W-What?"

"Still no good? I'm not good at coming up with romantic stuff or whatever... I'm just saying some pick-up lines that I read off the internet once," he admitted, smiling at Shinobu's cute flustered face.

"The hell? Why were you even looking at cheesy and perverted pick-up lines?"

"You never know when you might need to use one."

Miyagi was a total dork. He constantly liked to tease people for nothing more than his own self entertainment, and over half the stuff that comes out of his mouth was incredibly lame. Shinobu wasn't even sure why he obtained such a strong obsession over Miyagi.

"What else?" the ebony-haired boy asked quieter, while Shinobu scowled at his chest.

"..." The blonde ducked his head a bit, embarrassment already reaching him before he even said, "... Real couples kiss..."

"We've kissed before," the elder one blurted.

Shinobu's blood level raised. "Real couples kiss... _all the time_!"

Miyagi grinned, catching onto what Shinobu was hinting. He came closer to the youngest– their bodies pushed together– and held the back of Shinobu's head to keep in place.

The deafening thumps coming from somewhere in Shinobu's chest was all the blonde could hear when Miyagi leaned into him. Their lips met and pressed into each other.

The movement was sweet and gentle... but neither had their mouths open. Shinobu's hands reached up and landed on Miyagi's upper arms, just barely pushing him back.

With their plush, livened lips mere centimetres apart and their bodies so much closer, Shinobu was looking like a blushing maniac. He felt like one as he murmured, "Real couples kiss with tongue..."

The corners of Miyagi's lips curled into an affectionate smile while his fingers stroked Shinobu's head. "I was going to do that.

"You were taking forever."

"Pfft."

Shinobu's eyes fell closed and his lithe arms snaked around Miyagi's back, clawing tightly at the fabric, when the other teen's tongue entered his mouth. It was the first time Shinobu got to taste Miyagi... and the first time Miyagi tasted Shinobu.

The drumming heart beats that originally distracted Shinobu were suddenly drowned out and gone unnoticed by him. While their hot tongues twisted, all Shinobu was able to perceive was Miyagi and a new found feeling for the boy that surpassed just infatuation.

Their kiss eventually broke with their arms still constricting each other. Shinobu's body slumped weakly against Miyagi, quite satisfied with the moment they just shared.

Miyagi's hands came up to Shinobu's shoulders and continued to grasp onto him firmly. "... Shinobu-chin?"

"... Love you," Shinobu breathed, his nose pressed against Miyagi's shirt collar. "I love you..."

"Alright."

As Shinobu's eyes were too lazy to open, his brow furrowed. He had just told Miyagi that he loved him for the very first time, and the guy's first response was 'alright?' How smooth. Damn goon.

He didn't have a lot of time to be annoyed however, when he fell into the state of severe happiness all over again as a peck got placed on his temple.

"You still haven't answered my question, brat."

Shinobu only halfway opened his eyes and didn't take his arms off the taller boy. "... What question?"

"Idiot." Miyagi managed to pull Shinobu a little ways apart from him, as much as the little blonde didn't want to be separated. Just for doing that, Shinobu was scowling at him.

It was one of those infrequent moments when they were alone but Miyagi wasn't smiling, nor had he any visible signs that indicated that he was going to tease Shinobu.

"What I asked on the ride. Do you want to start going out? Or be boyfriends... or, er, however you want to put it," he said, kind of petting at Shinobu's soft head.

"The hell do you think?" Shinobu grumbled in response. "O-Of course I want to, you jerk."

Miyagi then smiled once again without speaking a word. Shinobu wasn't sure what he was thinking about, but being under his stare somehow embarrassed him.

"You have balls to say that you love me when we haven't even known each other for two weeks yet," Miyagi finally said, hand rounding Shinobu's cheek.

"That doesn't matter," the younger one huffed. "'Cause... I already know it's right."

"How do you know?"

"It doesn't matter _how_ I know... as long as I _do_ know!" the blonde snapped. He didn't care how messed up his logic could have seemed like to anybody else. He knew how he felt, and he felt that Miyagi was the one for him. And in exchange, he was also the one for Miyagi.

It couldn't get any simpler than that.

Shinobu was half expecting Miyagi to maybe question his judgement or possibly snicker at it instead, but he found Miyagi coming back in to kiss him again.

The taller teen slid his teasing tongue along Shinobu's bottom lip momentarily before it found its way into the blonde's mouth and swivelled with his tongue. After a moment of that, along with warm embracing, they withdrew from each other again. Shinobu gazed breathlessly into Miyagi's dark eyes.

"You're blushing," Miyagi said, grinning.

Shinobu looked away, scowling and embarrassed.

Miyagi snickered. "It's not a bad thing. It's kind of cu... never mind." Miyagi loosened his grip around Shinobu's small torso. "Come on, let's go back. It's about time our classes are going to head back to jail."

Shinobu most definitely didn't want to join up with the school again, but knew he wouldn't have much of a choice. His arms dropped to his sides. "Fine... are you going to stay at this park longer?"

"Nah. I'll probably take the subway home once you leave. Hanging around here by yourself isn't nearly as fun as it is with others."

As Shinobu glared at the earth beneath him, he asked, "Are you going to come to school tomorrow?"

Miyagi grinned reassuringly and gently mussed up Shinobu's silky blonde hair. "Yeah, don't worry, brat. This is my last day of suspension... we'll see each other again tomorrow."

Shinobu kept his expression completely stoic even when he was feeling happy and relieved. He wasn't all that used to being excited for the next day of school, but now he was. He was anxious to see how his new relationship with Miyagi will progress.

After every event that had happened... it seemed like this shitty field trip was worth coming to after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> It's not fair that Shinobu is always the one who has to initiate their relationship. I wanted_ him_ to be the one being asked out for once. I figured that since Miyagi's much younger here, he wouldn't be so uptight about all the society crap. There's no age difference, being ex-brother in-laws, and no working for Shinobu's boss; the only obstacle is the fact that they're both guys. Plus when you look at Miyagi in the manga/anime when he was younger, he was all absorbed with his sensei despite that society would frown against a student/teacher relationship as well. I believe that he'd probably be all carefree in his early teen years, not caring all too much about the certain characteristics about his partner; as long as he likes the person or is having a good time with him/her, it would probably be all good for him.

But that's just my personal intake on Miyagi. No one knows for sure... since they don't show him this young in the manga/anime :(

Also, ice cream flavors that Shinobu mentioned are all real. I've never tried any, but I sure as hell want to.


	6. What Leads To Jealousy

**AN**: This chapter's been finished for nearly two weeks but I only post it now... I'm sorry. I do have my reasons, though I don't think people are particularly interested in them. So here's the next chapter... :P

I'm not the most pleased with how this chapter turned out, but I guess that's okay... I'll just see what everyone else thinks.

* * *

><p>It was the morning after Shinobu's magical field trip with Miyagi. All of the eighth grade students were encouraged to arrive at school early for the Grade Eight Pancake Day, where they would meet in the cafeteria and be fed free pancakes.<p>

It seemed to Shinobu like nothing more than bribery to get the new high school students to gain a liking to the school, but after a load of persuading from his boyfriend, he decided to attend it.

The blonde was currently sitting at an empty table in the cafeteria, sort of playing at his so-called "pancake" with his plastic fork. It was a damn waffle. Couldn't these staff members tell the difference between a pancake and a waffle?

'_Whatever_,' Shinobu thought, pouring a bit of maple syrup over the not-really-that-fluffy piece of breakfast. Waffles tasted just as good as pancakes anyway.

Paying no mind to all the other rowdy eighth grade students scattered all around him, the boy got lost in this own thoughts. His mind pondered all sorts of things like school, Miyagi, amusement parks, Miyagi, roller coasters, Miyagi... The pattern was ongoing until he finally thought about himself with Miyagi.

Shinobu flushed gently while thinking about that annoying guy; then he suddenly jumped when a couple of textbooks loudly slapped down on his table and interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi greeted, climbing into a free seat beside the blonde. He obviously didn't care that he wasn't exactly invited.

"What are you doing?" Shinobu muttered. It was the first time seeing Miyagi after they'd parted at the end of the field trip. Miyagi seemed to be acting the same, which was a relief but also annoying. Shinobu was relieved that attention wouldn't be drawn to their boy and boy relationship.

It did however piss him off that while his own heart was beating and his stomach was feeling fluttery around him, Miyagi seemed completely nonchalant and unaffected by their new relationship.

"What am I doing?" Miyagi mimicked, grinning at the blonde as he slouched back comfortably. "Just chillin'. Nuh'in new."

"Unintelligible sleaze," Shinobu grumbled, scooping a forkful of syrup-drenched waffle into his mouth. In all honesty, he thought Miyagi's trashy sort of talk was kind of hot.

"That's not a nice thing to say to your BF," the older one huffed in response, lazying his arms over the table and resting his head in.

"BF... best friend?"

Miyagi tilted his raven head to look at his younger partner. "Not that kind of friend anymore."

Shinobu flushed, grimacing away.

"So you _do_ remember what happened yesterday."

"Of course I do!" Shinobu snapped, cheeks reddening a shade darker.

Miyagi's smile indicated that he was amused.

"You meant BF as in... boy..."

"... friend," Miyagi finished for the younger boy. "Bwahahaha, _best friend_... I think you were having a blonde moment."

Shinobu ripped his dull, plastic knife across a corner of his waffle and rammed some of it into his mouth, munching in annoyance.

"I'm kidding, brat," Miyagi murmured, sitting up straight into his chair again. "Blondes are just as smart as everyone else, despite their stereotype. Don't be annoyed with me."

"... Why are you here?" the boy suddenly inquired, chewing his sticky breakfast meal. "I thought only eighth grade students could come here."

"They can't just kick me out here for no reason, but the cheap-asses refused to give me a damn pancake," he complained. "I guess the pancakes are only for you little kids... but older kids need to eat too."

"Maybe you should have eaten something before you came here today."

"Probably. But–" Miyagi began to gawk when his eyes happened to shift to Shinobu's paper plate. "What the fuck? Those aren't even pancakes– they're waffles!"

"You've just noticed?" Shinobu grumbled, attempting to cut another piece with the dull-ass knife he'd been supplied with. "I think you're having a black-haired moment."

"Shut up, blondie."

"That's not a nice thing to say to your BF," Shinobu said, plopping more waffle onto his tongue.

Miyagi glared at his smug little boyfriend– Shinobu was starting to understand why Miyagi liked to tease him so often.

Miyagi grumbled, "You know... you're a lot meaner than I thought you were when I asked you to go out with m–"

"Don't say that out loud, idiot."

"Oh yeah... sorry." Miyagi propped his elbow over the table and cupped his hands around his nape. "You're still mean though."

"You're a lot worse."

Miyagi smiled. "I know."

Shinobu's eyes shifted back to his nearly finished food. It was hard to determine where Miyagi got that sort of superior image of himself from.

"While you're finishing up your waffle-pancake, I'm gonna text Kamijou-homo," Miyagi mentioned, whipping out his cellphone from nowhere. "Maybe wake him up if he's still asleep."

"Homo?"

"Yup. That guy's one flaming bastard," Miyagi chirped happily, fingers rapidly working the little device.

Shinobu unconsciously stabbed a piece of the waffle. Syrup oozed out the the side pores and out the fork stab wounds, almost in a resemblance of a murder. "Why would you know something like that about him?"

"Because I'm a bastard who is flaming in genius," the raven-hair boasted, focusing on his message to Hiroki. "I read that guy like an open book."

The remainder of Shinobu's waffle was beginning to soak with maple syrup while he twiddled with his white fork. "Do you really read him?"

"Well... not _literally_ of course, but you get it. That guy's real easy to figure out." Miyagi hit a button on his phone. "Sent."

"..." Shinobu briefly recalled the time not so long ago when he and Miyagi were skipping school to talk about Shinobu's problems... and Miyagi ended up kissing him out of nowhere to help the boy discover himself. "... Have you ever done any kind of um... _stuff_ with him?"

"Of course. All the time."

Shinobu blinked at him, feeling a mixture of surprise, sadness, and anger. He didn't think Miyagi would be doing gay stuff with Hiroki... and even if he was, Shinobu never would have thought Miyagi would admit it to openly.

Miyagi continued, "Like two days ago I went to the library with Kamijou-chan."

"... Oh..." Shinobu mentally slapped himself for taking what Miyagi initially said the wrong way. "... B-But have you ever done something like... k-kiss...?"

Miyagi gawked at his naive boyfriend, even as his phone began to vibrate in his hand. "Kiss _Kamijou_?" He laughed; Shinobu instantly felt stupid. "The hell? Course not! I don't kiss guys!"

"But you... me..." Shinobu flushed.

The older boy flipped open his phone to make the vibrating stop. "... I mean _other_ than you... guys aren't my thing."

"Do you and Kamijou–"

"Why so many questions about him?"

"Nothing," Shinobu muttered. "Just curious."

"If it's jealousy or suspicion, don't feel that way because there really isn't anything like that." Miyagi then began to skim through Hiroki's text response.

Shinobu was about to argue him, but was too slow when Miyagi spoke again.

"Wow, what a dick. Like hell I'd ever kiss that jerk," Miyagi pouted, slapping the phone shut. "He said that I need to get a proper hobby and try to _make_ something out of my life. Can you believe that?"

"Yes."

"You guys make me want to stab myself," the older guy grumbled. "Give me your cellphone number."

"Hm?"

"I want your number. Give it to me."

Shinobu sighed, lowering his fork when he was about to take a bite. "It's–"

Suddenly the PA system went off and announced, "_There are leftover pancakes available in the cafeteria for __**all **__grades_–"

"Uwah!" Miyagi leaped out of his chair upon hearing that. He grabbed Shinobu's free hand and placed his phone in it. "Punch your number in– I'm going to get some waffles for myself," Miyagi said quickly, before racing off to be the first in line.

Leaning back in his wobbly chair, Shinobu was quick to add himself onto Miyagi's long contact list. He thought he should maybe add a picture of himself, but he doubted that Miyagi had any images of him. And he hated aiming a phone or camera at himself– it made him feel like a poser.

He also didn't want to go through the trouble of getting his own phone out and send a picture through there. That was why the blonde decided to take a picture of something that belonged to him– his nearly finished waffle in a bath of syrup.

One press of a button and everything was done; he was now on Miyagi's phone and could receive calls or messages from him. And he would be expecting to get _lots_. If not, then he'd surely abuse Miyagi with texts himself.

The boy closed it and placed the electronic device on the table to resume his eating.

Shortly afterward, he finished devouring the breakfast and Miyagi returned, happily dumping his plate in front of his seat.

"They got chocolate chip~!" Miyagi merrily informed his bored boyfriend, while he sat down. "The best flavour! Did you input your number?" The elder teen grabbed his phone, already rummaging through it.

"Yup." Shinobu observed Miyagi's beautiful, broad grin while that guy searched through it... and saw it fall, probably when he found Shinobu on the list.

"Why the hell did you put your waffle as your picture?"

"Because you don't have any pictures of me on that thing. And you like waffles."

Miyagi shook his head in disapproval. "You're not going to be represented as a damn eaten waffle." After pressing a couple of buttons, he pointed the phone at the blonde. "I want a _real_ picture of you. C'mon, show me a big-ass smile~!"

Shinobu gave a bone-chilling grimace.

"Perfect!" Miyagi captured the image on a high and happy note. "Now I'm going to text you to make sure you did it right," he said, punching away at the numerous buttons.

Within seconds, Shinobu felt a vibrating rumble go off in his front pocket. He took out his own phone to read the idiot's message.

_ur so cute_

"... The hell..." Shinobu's face was getting warmer while he stared at the little text. He blinked when another text was sent, which he read straight away.

_ur flushing_

"Shut up," the boy grumbled. "And text me properly! The way you spell 'you're' makes you seem like a total geek. And use some damn grammar!"

Shinobu sighed when he saw Miyagi starting to text him again. He viewed it the moment Miyagi pressed the send button.

_I want to kiss you._

"N-Now?"

"Not here... but yeah."

Shinobu wasn't sure if it was just his frazzled and obscure senses going funny on him, but Shinobu saw a tinge of pink cross over his boyfriend's cheeks as well...

The boy then began to compose a text of his own.

_I want to kiss you, too_, he sent, anxiously eyeing the older teen for his reaction.

Miyagi immediately read it; Shinobu was pleased that it drew a smile to Miyagi's smooth lips.

"Let's go somewhere else," the older boy suggested. He stood out of his chair and gently began to pull at Shinobu's sweater's hood, as if it would help speed things up.

"What about your waffles?"

"I can give them to someone."

"Who?"

"Uh..." Miyagi let go of Shinobu's hood, surveying the room.

The blonde curiously watched as the raven-haired older boy approached some stranger sitting at another table.

Miyagi held out his waffles to the random person. "Want this?" he offered kindly.

Shinobu got up to throw out his dirty paper plate. As the random kid refused to take Miyagi's waffles, Shinobu came up to his boyfriend.

"Give them to someone who _doesn't_ already have some waffles, idiot."

"But everyone already... ah, Usami!" Miyagi scrambled to a monotone-looking guy who just entered the cafeteria, Shinobu following behind after a moment of staring. Miyagi carelessly wrapped a loose arm around the person's shoulders, getting all buddy-buddy with him. "Usami, my man! Want food?"

Judging from Miyagi's uneasiness and awkward contact, Shinobu was easily able to identify that these two weren't a whole lot acquainted.

Akihiko took the plate after a moment of silent gazing. "Waffles?"

"Yeah... apparently this school's staff can't tell the difference between pancakes and waffles."

"Oh..."

Miyagi and Shinobu glanced at one another. Neither were able to tell what this guy was thinking. Miyagi rubbed Akihiko's shoulder, getting all buddy-buddy again, and cleared his throat. "Sooo... do you want it?"

"Not for me... but Hiroki might want them when he arrives."

Shinobu's mouth formed a straight line while Miyagi grinned. "Good idea! Say they're a gift from me."

"If I say that, I doubt Hiroki would eat it," Akihiko said.

"That... dumb person," Miyagi seethed.

"I'll say they're from you _after_ he eats it."

"Good idea!" Miyagi wore a radiant smile, which Shinobu would have been all for, if it wasn't brought on by another boy. "You're a really great guy, Usami. I like you a lot now."

Shinobu rolled his eyes and stalked past the two, exiting the cafeteria.

"Ah–? Shinobu-chin, wait," the boy heard behind him, before Miyagi caught up beside him. "Don't leave without me, brat," Miyagi complained. "Where are you going now?"

"The bathroom."

"Good idea, no one can bother us in the stalls."

Shinobu flushed. He had been meaning that he was going to take a piss but, he supposed that making out a bit with Miyagi in solitude and secrecy wouldn't be so much a bad thing either. It did however annoy him how much Miyagi was acting so close and friendly with these other people. He was going to have to teach himself to get used to it, so as not to appear too needy to Miyagi.

After they had entered one of the bathrooms Miyagi did a quick check to see if anyone was already inside.

"Eek– a _rat_! It's heading toward the stalls– _Gee_, I hope nobody's inside them for _their _sake–!"

Shinobu placed his forehead into his hand, embarrassed of his partner's beyond terrible ability to act.

When no one came crashing out of the stalls, Miyagi was convinced that they were alone. He took the chunk of wood out from underneath the door to allow it to close, locked it and dragged Shinobu into the closest stall.

The blonde soon had his torso pressed to the side of the tight space. His arms curled around Miyagi's body, hand resting atop each shoulder blade.

Shinobu tried to ignore the almost mood-breaking toilet watching them.

Miyagi went for the younger boys neck, using his swift fingers to pull aside some needless sweater fabric and latched his lips onto the revealed skin.

Gray eyes shut, lithe arms squeezed tighter. He knew he was seconds away from a marking– his first hickey. He thought it would hurt, but it didn't... perhaps this older guy was being gentle with him. Miyagi sucked him, held him, and Shinobu shivered when some teeth clamped onto a bit of skin.

Once Miyagi had finished, Shinobu's cheeks turned redder when his raven haired boyfriend licked his lips and smirked. He was so damn hot!

Under Miyagi's satisfied stare, one of Shinobu's hands abandoned the raven's back and his fingers swept against the infected spot. He felt saliva– Miyagi's saliva.

"Did you... make a mark on me?"

"Yup." Miyagi seemed proud of it... which made Shinobu wonder just how prominent it was.

"My sweater will cover it, right?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to be so paranoid. Even if someone does see it, you can say it's a bruise," Miyagi muttered, his hands crawling onto the boy's hips.

"No one would believe that," Shinobu said, seconds before Miyagi leaned back in and tenderly kissed his lips.

"Shinobu-chin," he said, his lips just barely out of reach of Shinobu's. The blonde opened his eyes, feeling a hand cup the side of his face. "Do you feel uncomfortable when I'm with other people?"

"Course not," was Shinobu's automatic response.

"You sure?" Miyagi kissed the boy's temple.

"Mm hm." Just when Shinobu was getting a bit impatient, Miyagi went down to his lips again and ravaged his mouth. Shinobu still didn't know what he was doing while kissing, so he mostly allowed Miyagi to do whatever he wanted with their mouths. He embraced Miyagi close to him, feeling their tongues twist and mingle.

The blonde glowered when Miyagi parted from him again to ask, "Do you dislike it when I touch others?"

Shinobu gently pushed the elder boy's chest, glaring at him. "Why do you keep asking these dumb questions? I don't care what you do with others."

"You mean you wouldn't mind if me and Kamijou went ahead and–"

"To a certain extent," Shinobu instantly added.

"... I just want to reassure you that you're the only one I'm really interested in."

Shinobu's arms went back around Miyagi's back and he embarrassingly hugged him to conceal his scarlet cheeks. "I already know that," he muttered.

"Mm hm, just wanted to make sure," Miyagi said against his light, silky hair. "Because you always seem insecure about things that you don't need to feel that way about."

"Since when?" Shinobu huffed defensively.

Miyagi pushed the teen back against the stall's wall, bonking a fist over Shinobu's flushed-glaring head. "I'm not going to make a list for you. I already know you're insecure and I don't need your confirmation about it."

"Yes you do," Shinobu hissed, unwilling to believe that he was so obvious that Miyagi could look through him that easily.

To Shinobu's annoyance, the idiot chuckled for whatever reason.

"_What_," the blonde demanded, stern and statement-like.

Miyagi laughed and played with Shinobu's hair, like he was his own little play toy.

"You get hot when you're angry." Miyagi attempted to pinch the blonde's cheek, though the boy wasn't too keen on letting him.

"Quit trying to make fun of me," Shinobu grumbled, embarrassed.

"I'm not making fun of you... they're compliments." Miyagi deeply kissed Shinobu lips. As usual, it eliminated a heavy fraction of any sort of the negative feelings Shinobu was experincing.

Miyagi slowly released Shinobu, stroking his cheek.

Shinobu's lips curled downward once Miyagi had re-exposed them to the air. Aggressively pulling Miyagi closer to him, he said, "Why'd you stop? More."

Miyagi's hands planted on the solid stall wall behind the boy, trapping him in between. "You're so direct about what you want. Don't like playing hard to get?"

"The hell would I do that for? That's stupid. Just do more," Shinobu demanded.

"What if our lips end up looking swollen? Hiroki might think I'm a male slut... and make fun of me."

"Who cares."

"You're right." Finally, the stalling teen grasped onto the younger one and pressed his body against him. Shinobu braced himself once again, raking his fingers through Miyagi's ebony hair. Shinobu's eyes were already shut when a shrieking bell penetrated his ears, a split second before their mouths were to reunite.

The blonde heard Miyagi chuckle, and was almost able to also feel it with their faces being so near. The older teen recreated the empty space between them as he said, "That bell has awesome timing, doesn't it?"

Shinobu growled to himself, his eyes flicking away from Miyagi. "What the hell is awesome about it? It just interrupted our..."

"Yeah but... you know, the way it rang right before we were able to–"

"Stop talking about it with a positive tone– it sucks! What class do we have now? English?"

"Um... yeah."

Shinobu opened the stall while one hand move to his fly. "Go first. I'm gonna piss now." The blonde went to one of the urinals and unzipped, facing away from his boyfriend.

"It's okay. I'll wait." Grinning smugly, Miyagi casually moseyed on closer to Shinobu.

Sensing the older teen's close presence, he paused to look over his shoulder. Miyagi snapped his head elsewhere noticeably, when Shinobu first peered over at him. The blonde questioned sceptically, "Are you trying to look?"

"No...?"

Shinobu glowered, wondering what the hell happened to privacy.

"Don't glare at me with that suspicious look," Miyagi huffed, folding his arms over his chest in attempt to look more sophisticated. "I know what a dick looks like– I have one, you know."

Shinobu glared at the ivory wall back in front of him, just in case he'd go red in the face. "_Obviously_ I know that, but you don't know what _mine_ looks like."

"Then teach me."

The blonde erupted in a deep crimson flush, gawking back at the raven. "W-What?"

"Kidding~!"

To Shinobu's most sincere aggravation, that dumb Miyagi snickered and went over to the locked door. Shinobu felt like tearing the solid urinal out of the wall and pelting it at him.

"I'll leave first then, since you don't seem to enjoy my company anymore."

"I'm trying to take a damn piss!"

Miyagi cast one last (hot) grin as he opened the door again and kicked the wooden chunk underneath to keep it open, just as it was when they came in. "I'll see you in class then," he said, just before walking off.

Shinobu continued to scowl harshly in that direction for a moment, then turned his attention back to the piss pot where he was finally able to relieve himself.

* * *

><p>The blonde yawned as he came toward the English room after he had finished his business in the dinky bathroom. He was certainly glad that Miyagi was in class with him next. He rounded a busy corner, where he soon after found the classroom he was looking for.<p>

He took a step inside, anxious to join up with his annoying but very much cherished partner. But when his eyes allowed him vision of that special person, Shinobu immediately become uncomfortable.

That dick, snickering happily, had his arms around his Hiroki friend guy– the same ones which have just been around Shinobu mere moments ago. As the brunette tried prying him off, Miyagi only seemed to want to cling tighter. He didn't even seem to notice Shinobu's arrival; he was so absorbed in cuddling with the other protesting guy.

The semi-jealous blonde stormed past all other desks and tables, a solid frown not removing from his otherwise attractive face and pretty much slammed his bag onto the floor beside the bastard. He finally got Miyagi's attention with that, and huffed as the raven shot his arms off of the brunette.

"Arg, _finally_!" Hiroki grumbled, straightening his clothes out.

"Shinobu-chin, at long last you've finished," Miyagi said as Shinobu settled gloomily into his seat.

"Hmph."

"You have been missed so dearly," the ebony-haired stated, smiling at the youngest.

"I can tell," Shinobu huffed silently to himself. His metallic grey eyes glared at his lap, waiting for class to begin.

"You don't look too happy right now," Miyagi noted, elbowing the table to hold his head up. "Something wrong? Did you have problems taking a leak?"

"No," the annoyed boy huffed.

Miyagi furrowed his brow. "Was someone bothering you? 'Cause if they were I'll go and wring their sorry little–"

"No," Shinobu huffed for the second time. He was starting to wonder how close Miyagi's relationship with Hiroki actually was and how serious the dick was about their own. Miyagi shouldn't have been touching other people if he were with him, right? Shinobu liked it a lot better when they were alone... and Miyagi only had eyes and hands for him...

The second bell rang to start the class up. Staring at his fists over his lap, Shinobu's small back tensed up when Miyagi's own warm hand rested over his own.

"What are you doing?" the blonde boy whispered while their teacher began the lame lesson.

"Do you have a problem with this?" The older teen squeezed his fingers around Shinobu's palm. "I feel like holding your hand so I'm going to do it."

Hiroki suddenly whisper-shouted, "You want to _what_ with my hand?"

"Not _you_, nut case. I'm talking to Shinobu-chin."

"Oh, good." Hiroki nonchalantly brought his attention back to the teacher, but blinked after a moment, pondering Miyagi's wanting to hold a guy's hand. "Wait... what?"

Miyagi ignored his confused brunette friend. "Shinobu-chin, I just want to ensure you that I really like you, I constantly want to be around you, I think you're way cuter than a button and I'm always willing to listen if there's ever anything bothering you."

"I'm fine. Quit treating me like a baby," the younger teen huffed. He did however enjoy Miyagi holding his hand though and therefore held it back. It was a good thing they were sitting in the back of the room, otherwise others could have been able to see and gather suspicion.

"I can treat you like a baby anytime I please to, babe."

Shinobu slowly turned his head to shoot him one of his death looks, but was unable to stop an evident blush from sprawling over his cheeks.

Miyagi smirked, seeming to hold back a snicker. "I'm kidding, brat. Eighth grade kids take things too seriously."

"Don't call me 'babe,' you goon."

"I said I was kidding!" Miyagi whisper-shouted. "Besides, I like you plenty more than I've ever liked a baby. They just cry and poop, but you do lots more."

Shinobu let out a breath, embarrassingly burying his face behind a hand. "I don't want to hear you say things like that," he muttered, barely audible.

"But–"

"There really isn't anything bothering me," the teen said, averting his gaze.

Perhaps, he figured, the fair thing to do was not jump to conclusions so automatically. Miyagi was trying to squeeze somebody else. It wasn't like they were kissing or anything intimate like that– it probably didn't even mean anything.

"So stop pestering me. _You're_ the one who's taking things too seriously," Shinobu blamed.

Miyagi batted his eyelashes, bewildered at the sudden switch in accusation. "Geez, you're just as hard to figure out as a girl is."

"You call me a baby and now you're comparing me to a girl," Shinobu grouched moodily.

"You're difficult, Shinobu-chin." Miyagi smirked. "But even your crabbiness is also kind of cute..."

Shinobu slouched over his table to hide his face, just in case it would go red. "Nor a crab..." he grumbled.

The older teenager rubbed the blonde's back, as if it were an apology. "Shinobu-chin, at lunch I'll buy you food at the cafeteria," he offered.

"... It's alright," Shinobu said, counteracting the joy he felt for Miyagi wanting to do that for him. "I probably have more money than you."

"But you always end up paying for things. I'm a man who can pay for things."

"You may be a man, but _I'm_ the man of this relationship," Shinobu said. "Because I'm more masculine than you."

"And when am I ever feminine, brat?"

"You're not. But sometimes your voice sounds a little... high," the blonde noted.

"I do _not_ have a high voice," Miyagi hissed.

"Pfft." Hiroki sneered, "Yes you do."

"The hell?" Miyagi whipped his head over to that brunette brat of a friend. "I most certainly do not have a high voice. And don't eavesdrop on us."

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I just happened to hear you say that you don't have a high voice." Hiroki silently snickered. "Which I thought was laughable."

"Kamijou's face is what's laughable," Miyagi grumbled childishly.

"That's a terrible comeback."

"I know." Miyagi's face scrunched up angrily.

Suddenly, their teacher yelled to them, "Stop talking, those people in the back!" Apparently it was too early in the school year for the teacher to know their names. "Or I'll be forced to separate all of you!"

Shinobu glared at that adult guy, displeased with his threat to tear him away from Miyagi. He picked up his pen and wrote in the bottom corner of his notebook, _That's why I'm more masculine than you are_. He slid the paper closer to his boyfriend, eyes trained on the teach to make it seem like he was interested and paying close attention.

Soon Miyagi showed him his own little message, which read, _You happen to also have some traits which defy masculinity. But I'm too much of a gentleman to list them off_.

After reading it, Shinobu quickly dotted down, _It's not because you're a gentleman. It's because there isn't anything to list, smart-ass_.

The blonde heard Miyagi sigh and soon scribbled down another note. Once finished, Shinobu read, _Even if you think my voice is high or you're more of a man, I don't care. As long as I get to be with you, I feel happy enough_.

Shinobu blushed yet again, even though he thought that was sort of a mushy thing to write down... sort of revolting, actually. He looked at Miyagi and even that guy's face was a bit pink.

Miyagi then took his notebook back and scribbled something else down in his messy handwriting. When he slid it to Shinobu, the blonde read, _Don't you feel the same way?_

Against all his wishes of not ever writing or saying anything that may resemble cheesiness, the younger teen wrote down, _Yes. I love you_.

* * *

><p>It was finally after school. Shinobu came out of his science classroom, took a quick trip to his locker, and then went out the back exit where barely anybody else liked to go to. He wasn't sure where Miyagi had gone, so he got out his cellphone to call and ask.<p>

"_Hey, Shinobu-chin,_" the raven quickly responded. Shinobu could hear a lot of background noise, which must have meant that Miyagi was still somewhere inside.

"Miyagi? Where are you?"

"_I'm at Kamijou's locker... on the third floor._"

"Oh..." Those two were certainly good friends, despite the times Miyagi always dissed him. Or maybe Miyagi dissed Hiroki all the time _because_ they were so close.

"_Oh, I see._"

The blonde scowled at Miyagi's uninterested-sounding response. He was the one who asked! "Miyagi, are you going to be doing anything today?" Shinobu asked, leaning against a small, but sturdy tree.

"_Uh, yeah actually... Kamijou and I have to work on a science project together, since we're partners_."

"Oh..." Disappointment.

"_Why'd you ask?_"

Shinobu gazed sadly at the ground in front of his feet. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my place... but if you have to do a project, that's fine."

"_Stop staring at the ground like a dead person._"

Shinobu's head snapped back and blinked, wondering how Miyagi would know what he was doing if he was all the way on the third floor while he was outside.

"_Now stop looking all confused. Geez_," the raven huffed, placing a hand on Shinobu's shoulder. The younger boy jumped slightly, then felt like an idiot to see Miyagi on ground level with him.

They both hung up and glared at one another.

"I decided to come down when you told me where you were... idiot."

"Shut up... I already knew that," Shinobu grumbled, embarrassed.

"Well, anyway, I wouldn't mind going to your place tomorrow... if that's alright with you."

"That's fine," Shinobu said happily. "Where are you and Kamijou going to work? The school library? I'm going to the library for a moment, in a second."

"Nope, we're going to walk to his house and do it there."

The shine left Shinobu's eyes and both corners of his mouth fell down to his chin. "Oh."

"Kamijou has some of our supplies and stuff there, so yeah... his place it is," Miyagi said, not noticing the change in Shinobu's mood. "You should come with us."

"What for?" the blonde asked.

"Because I want you to," Miyagi said simply. "It would be boring with just me and Kamijou. He's too work-oriented and doesn't know a thing about entertainment."

The shorter teen shook his head. "Nah... it would be pointless since I'm not even in your science class."

"No it wouldn't," the raven counteracted. "You and I are supposed to be together forever and always– it's our job."

"Forget it," Shinobu huffed, despite the fact that he absolutely loved their supposed jobs. "I'm going to the library now."

"Wait." Miyagi grabbed the back of the boy's head to stop him.

Shinobu glared over one shoulder, waiting for whatever the bum wanted to say.

"I'll give you the address if you change your mind, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi said, snatching Shinobu's cellphone out of his hand.

"Hey–!" the younger boy protested, gawking as Miyagi flipped the device open. "What are you–? Give it back!" Shinobu tried to swipe it, but the taller teenager easily stopped him by mushing his free hand over Shinobu's face.

"Relax, relax... Aww, is this a picture of you?" Miyagi snickered. "You look so dashing wearing a tux! Where was this taken? 'Cause you look so damn good in this."

"The hell are you looking at? Don't go through my pictures, you maniac!" Shinobu fumed, blushing really hard.

"I'm not looking at your pictures, it's the one saved as your background picture. Send it to me, because I like it."

Shinobu glared at the other teen as he began to press some buttons, steam floating off of him. "It's just a picture of the party the school had when we finished elementary," he grumbled.

"I bet you looked much better than everyone else. Especially in that tux," he said, causing the boy to go even redder.

A moment later, Miyagi said, "There. I saved Kamijou's address as a note. Make sure you come _when_ you change your mind."

"_If_ I change my mind _and_ I probably _won't_ change my mind."

Miyagi appeared to be very disappointed, but shrugged his shoulders to hide it. "Suit yourself then," he said.

When Shinobu saw Hiroki come out from behind Miyagi, the blonde tried to ger rid of some of his scowl so as not to appear too rude. Unfortunately for Miyagi, he wasn't aware that the brunette had come down and received a gentle thump of a textbook to the back of his hair.

"Ow!" the raven whined, wincing pathetically as his hand cradled over the location of impact. "Bah... it's you," he muttered after turning slightly to see his science classmate. "You scary person... hitting people with books..."

"Try acting like a damn guy and take it, instead of sobbing like a toddler," Hiroki grumbled in response.

"I'm not acting like a toddler," Miyagi argued, folding his arms in a more smarter-looking manner. "If I was, I'd say something like, 'You make my head go ouchy wawa!'"

Hiroki appeared nothing but disgusted as he faced away to the side. "Oh, dear god..."

"Not masculine," Shinobu muttered under his breath. He was equally, if not even more, displeased with the guy.

"Pfft." Miyagi didn't seem to take the other two's poor reactions. "You guys need to get more creative."

"Hiroki huffed, "That is in no way creativity."

"It's stupidity," Shinobu stated.

"You guys shouldn't be near each other anymore," Miyagi muttered. "You always say nasty and terrible things when you do."

Shinobu huffed and slung his bag around his shoulders, which had been resting on the ground beside his feet the whole time. "Then I'm going to the library now... so I can go home sooner," he said.

"Then... I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi said, his voice non lively from having to part with the younger.

"Mm hm." Shinobu had a feeling he'd start hounding the raven with calls and messages later on, whenever he'd assume Miyagi would finished with his business at Hiroki's place.. "Bye," the blonde said coolly, pivoting around so he could enter the building again.

Shinobu went inside the library and found a book to help with some of his homework, if it were up to him, he'd just use the internet for all of it. But his damn teacher was strict on everyone having to have at least one book reference for the assignment. Not that it really mattered to the blonde; he'd probably just end up using only the internet anyway and only put the book's title into the bibliography for show.

He came outside again shortly after and took out his phone to take it off vibrate now that he was out of the library. As he stared at the screen, he found himself viewing the note that Miyagi had left with Hiroki's address. Shinobu wanted to go home now, but even more than that, he wanted to see Miyagi.

The address was actually pretty easy to get to. All he had to do was walk right now for a few minutes and voila, there would be his Miyagi.

But it also seemed strange to suddenly pop in uninvited to the Hiroki person's house. He barely even knew Hiroki.

Ordinarily, Shinobu wouldn't care about that. But he knew Hiroki must have been kind of close to his boyfriend, plus Hiroki wasn't at all bad looking. The blonde didn't think Miyagi would have the hots or an interest in anybody else, but just in case, he had to make himself look good. Dropping in uninvited wouldn't make himself look too good.

Yet he still wanted to see Miyagi! Shinobu shouldn't have to go home alone while another person was home with _his_ boyfriend... it wasn't fair!

The young teenager glanced to the left where his house would be, then to the right where Hiroki's house would be...

After a moment of silent pondering, the blonde's feet moved into the direction he finally chose to go to.

* * *

><p>At Hiroki's place, the two boys were sitting on the floor of the living room. They were right at the end of the hallway; when they'd look straight down it, they were able to see the front door. Hiroki also decided to leave the front door open, in case he'd have to make an emergency escape to flee the "obnoxious Miyagi."<p>

The raven thought it was dumb and unnecessary, but the brunette thought of it as practical and potentially life-saving.

Miyagi still thought it was dumb.

"Kamijou~! Why'd you have to buy highlight orange poster paper for our project?" he whined as he glued a bunch of information onto some construction paper. "You should have gotten a better colour... like blue."

"They didn't have any," the brunette huffed, cutting out a picture that Miyagi had printed off the net. "It was eight highlight pink or highlight orange. I figured you'd probably spaz endlessly if I had gotten pink, so orange it was."

"Pink's not a bad colour," the raven said. "It's actually a pretty _good_ colour. You know one of the things it symbolizes? Anti-bullying. And also... it supports those with breast cancer."

"Uh huh..." Hiroki was starting to get a headache. It seemed like anything he'd do would have the picky bastard unsatisfied.

"You know, right now we could be helping scientists develop a cure by buying pink things, but nope. You had to go out and get _orange_ which supports what? Halloween?"

"Can we just work on this stupid project and get it over with?" the brunette snapped, having lost his patience.

"Fine. Geez, you don't have to get all _huffy_ with me," Miyagi grumbled.

"I should be doing something with Akihiko right now..." Hiroki muttered.

"Well I should be doing something with Shinobu-chin right now. Do you have any idea what I had to do today? He asked me if I wanted to go to his house... in my mind I was like, 'Hell yeah, bitches!' but I had to turn him down instead! Why? Because I have to be _here_," Miyagi ranted.

"Don't act as though that's _my_ fault."

"Hmph. Well, hopefully he'll decide to come over here soon... if not, I'll be in a very crabby mood..."

Hiroki was about to ignore the dick, but blinked. "Here? Why would that little eighth grade kid come here? He doesn't know where I live."

"Yes he does," Miyagi said nonchalantly. "I gave him your address."

"_What?_" The brunette dropped what he had been cutting up and glared at Miyagi through large, bewildered eyes. "Why would you just give him _my_ address? I don't want people who I don't know to come here!"

"Shinobu-chin isn't just anybody," Miyagi defended. "And even though I've invited him, he didn't seem to want to come work with us today... pity."

"Don't give away _my _address and invite anyone over to _my_ house without my consent from now on," the slightly younger teen scolded. "_Got it?_"

Miyagi lobbed at the boy from what he had been gluing, not having been paying any attention. "Did you say something?"

"I said...! Ugh, never mind. You _never_ listen to anything others have to say," Hiroki grumbled, resuming to cut out their project's pictures and paragraphs.

It was relatively silent for a moment, until the raven reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone. It had already been about half an hour since he had last seen that blonde at school, but already he sort of missed him... Miyagi hoped he wasn't gaining some sort of obsession over a little brat.

When he looked at his screen, he frowned at how much battery he had left. "Damn. My phone's almost dead," he grumbled.

"That's nice," Hiroki huffed curtly.

"I forgot to charge it for only one night and this is my punishment," the older teen pouted. "The world's a cruel place."

"Boo hoo."

Miyagi thought he should turn the device off to save what little battery power he had left. But he still wanted to send Shinobu a text or two and see how the brat's been the past thirty minutes. "...Kamijou, my friend," he said nicely.

Hiroki heaved a heavy sigh. "What do you want from me now?"

"What makes you think I _want_ something from you? I'm a friendly person."

"Miyagi. Want do you want." He sounded too irritated to make it even sound like a question. Miyagi couldn't understand why though.

"Um, your cellphone," the raven said. Honesty was always the best way to go... Miyagi hoped. "Can I borrow your phone? I don't want mine to die."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Miyagi folded his arms to make him look more smart. "I just want to send a text though. To my... mom." So much for honesty.

"Why the hell are you texting your mom? You never have before... and does she even have a cellphone?"

"Yeah... She just got one," Miyagi lied. "She'll be so happy to see her one and only son send her a message out of his own free will. Don't you want to make my mother happy, Kamijou?" Using guilt against someone was always a clever tactic– Miyagi felt overwhelmingly smart.

"..."

"besides, she doesn't know where I am right now... she'll worry if I don't give her some sort of notification," the raven lied again. He was always free to go anywhere he wanted, as long as he was back at a certain hour.

"Fine then," Hiroki gave in, tossing the now happy teen his phone.

"Thank you, Kamijou-chan~!" Miyagi cheered, quickly searching his own phone first to find Shinobu's number, which he hadn't memorized yet.

"But _call_ her instead of texting," Hiroki huffed. "I want to hear the conversation with your mom... because you _are_ calling your mother, right?"

Miyagi froze. "Uhmmmnngghhhmmm... of course." Shit, that dumb Hiroki was suspicious of him. How the hell could he call Shinobu and talk to him as though he were his mother?

Glaring, he flipped open the brunette's phone, and his face lit up once he saw the screen's picture.

"Aww~! Kamijou-sweetie, is that _you_?"

Hiroki slowly turned his head to glare at him.

"It's so cute!" he said, staring at it– a younger Hiroki was standing with a younger Akihiko. "How old were you in this? Nine?"

"Ten," Hiroki huffed, annoyed.

"First Shinobu-chin had such a cute picture on his phone, and now you have one too."

"..." The brunette was slowly starting to lose it.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww~!"

The brunette lost it. "Geez!" he huffed, suddenly snatching his device away from that dumb Miyagi bastard.

"Wha–? Hey!" Miyagi tried reaching for it, but Hiroki held it beyond his reach. "But Kamijou! I have to call my mama!" he whined.

"You can use my home phone for that!" Hiroki said, trying to push Miyagi away with one hand, while extending his phone way outward with the other. It was a bit of a struggle, but Hiroki knew he could maybe push this heavy guy away.

"I don't know how to use your home phone though." Even Miyagi himself was somehow able to sense that the lie was a terrible excuse.

"What the hell is there to know about it? Just press the damn buttons like you would a cellphone!"

Miyagi scooted closer to the brunette as he tried to reach over the other boy. He was determined to text that blonde boyfriend of his. "Gimme...!"

"Piss off!"

The raven scowled, and since that brunette guy was doing so well in holding the phone out of his reach, Miyagi decided to grasp onto his classmate's upper arms and push him flat onto the ground.

"Hey–!" Hiroki protested, falling onto his floor was a smug Miyagi hovering over and pressing him down. He stared up at the annoying other teenager, blinking in bewilderment. "The hell! Get off!"

"Pfft." Miyagi was surprised to find that even with them in this position, the brunette was still attempting to keep his phone away from him. The younger boy's arm extended toward the direction of the hall and front door.

Miyagi, being quite pleased with himself, happily reached over the collect it, despite Hiroki's rather weak struggles. As he grabbed it, the teen was able to see some slight movement down the hallway. When his eyes curiously glanced at the door, the raven was glowing on the inside when he saw a blank Shinobu standing there.

"Ah, Shinobu-chin!" he called out, grinning his smile which he knew Shinobu thought was sexy.

The blonde curtly turned around and left.

"Eh? Wait, brat!" Ignoring Hiroki's questioning underneath him, Miyagi scrambled to get on his feet and chased out after his weird boyfriend.

"..." Shinobu was almost out of the driveway by the time Miyagi could catch up with him.

"Wait!" he repeated, squeezing the younger one's wrist. Shinobu didn't even turned around to look at him. "Where are you going? Don't get lost already, brat... come inside the house."

To Miyagi's confusion, Shinobu uselessly attempted to yank his hand back. "Let go of me," he ordered weakly.

"Ah?" Smiling, Miyagi cocked his head to the side, even more confused than he was previously. "Why?"

"..." Shinobu didn't give a verbal response; he just began to wave his arm around to try and shake Miyagi off... which looked a bit ridiculous if no one knew what he was trying to do. "I'm going home."

"No you're not," Miyagi said, still a bit too dumb to be able to read Shinobu's feelings. "Since you're already here, you'll come in and help us work.

With one strong, unforeseen pull, Shinobu was able to get his wrist back. He finally turned to face Miyagi, then from the angry and slightly torn expression on his little face, Miyagi finally saw that something was wrong.

"... What is it?" the older teen asked, concerned and oblivious.

"You tell me!" the boy fumed, fists clenched to his sides. "Why are you always all over some other guy? You're only supposed to want to touch _me_, ass!"

"What? You want me to touch your ass?" Miyagi blinked.

"No! You always want to touch some other guy!"

"What other guy? I do only want to touch you... of course I do, you're adorable."

"Shut up!" Shinobu snapped.

The raven blinked again... it must have been the first time that kid didn't go all red and cuter when he complimented him like that.

"You... you like that Kamijou guy don't you." The boy seemed to be trying to contain his anger. "You constantly put your hands on him... even when he doesn't want you to... and you always seem to want to try to please him..."

"That's not true," Miyagi denied, bewildered at the abrupt accusation.

"Then why the hell were you on top of him just now!"

"Because he wouldn't give into me! I had to push him down myself, otherwise he'd never voluntarily–"

"I don't want to hear it!" Shinobu slapped his hands over his ears, taking a couple steps back from the elder.

"It was for _you_, brat!"

"So then you purposefully told me to come here so I would see you two do that? It was a ploy to get me jealous or... or you were just trying to humiliate me?"

"No, it's not like that!" Miyagi gawked at his boyfriend's glossy, grey eyes. "Wha– Wait, are those _tears_? Why are you–! Don't start crying, brat! Get rid of them!"

Shinobu desperately fought back a sob as a tear slowly rolled down his cheek, face scrunched in feelings of furious betrayal.

"Gah–! I-I didn't mean to get rid of them like _that_! D-Don't cry, Shinobu-chin!" The frantic teen turned his head in every which way to ensure no neighbour of Hiroki's was around. "You'll make me look like a horrible, harassing person if you do..."

"Shaddap!" Shinobu blubbered.

"Shinobu-chin..." Miyagi tried to touch his head, but the blonde's frown deepened, stepping back some more. "You've completely misunderstood everything! I was on top of him just now because he wouldn't give me his phone and I wanted to call you..."

The slightly shaky boy roughly wiped his tear-stained cheek with his sleeve. "Then why didn't you just use your own phone...!"

"Because the battery's almost dead."

"Then why were you hugging him this morning before English class started today!" Shinobu spazzed, his evident anger making him appear scary as hell.

"..." Miyagi felt his lips go dry. "Because... I wanted to?"

The shorter teen's grimace intensified, which made Miyagi immediately know that he said the wrong thing.

"I-I mean I, um, missed him?"

The idiot gaped as another tear which resulted from anger or jealousy fell out the corner of Shinobu's stormy grey eyes.

"I didn't mean that–! I meant, um–"

Shinobu interrupted his boyfriend with another inquiry. "How do you know if Kamijou's really a homo! You call him 'Kamijou-homo,' but if there's really nothing between you guys... then why...!"

This really sucked. Under Shinobu's immobilizing yet desperate stare, Miyagi could simply stand there with an undeserved, strange guilt and the slight fear of something beyond Shinobu's current scary demeanor. He'd seen stuff like this before on TV, where couples broke up due to some sort of misunderstanding like this. But that wouldn't happen to them, would it? After all, it was way too soon to screw up.

"I... um... don't know..." the older teen said, unable to think of anything else to say.

Miyagi wanted to reach out and squeeze him as Shinobu sniffled soundly and his small body shook from the ongoing rush of emotions.

Shinobu said, "I thought you were serious about us... jerk!"

Miyagi felt like saying something like, 'I am,' but he felt that maybe it was best to stay silent for the time being.

"Don't lie to me anymore, Miyagi. If you're just going to be saying bullshit like 'you only want me,' to make me feel good, then don't say anything at all!" The boy was trying to calm himself, but he wasn't all too good at it. "Or if you just wanted to play around with me, then you shouldn't have asked me out at all...!"

"Shinobu-chin," Miyagi huffed suddenly. He wasn't about to give up yet. There was no way in hell he was about to potentially lose this kid over some stupid misunderstanding.

However... the teen wasn't at all sure how to talk to a person who was so furious that he'd start crying in rage. Miyagi figured he had to at least give it a try thought.

"Stop rambling about this shit!" he huffed, secretly praying that being stern would make the kid realize that it was all a mistake. "You're making way too big a deal out of this! You say that I'm the more feminine one when you're standing there, bawling your pissed eyes out like a menstruating _girl_!"

Miyagi's violet eyes enlarged when Shinobu angrily came closer and _slammed_ his knee up against his extremely sensitive privates.

"...!" Miyagi couldn't form any words– he just clenched his teeth, felt his knees sink to the cement ground, cupped his precious genitals in his hands.

He felt the excruciating pain down down there... he felt it hard.

"... Fucking ow...!" he finally seethed, squeezing his dark eyes shut. "... You little shit..."

Shinobu wiped any remaining tears against his sleeve and said, "Fuck you, Miyagi," before curtly turning around to leave the poor guy in pain.

"Wait, Shinobu-chin..." the teen groaned, pathetically slumping sideways onto the ground and curling into a weak ball.

Shinobu didn't hear Miyagi (or flatly ignored him) and Hiroki came up to the raven instead.

"Now _this_," the brunette said. "Is fucking entertainment."

"Shut up!" Miyagi rolled onto his stomach, still trying to massage the feelings of pain away. "He sacked me... he fucking killed my nuts... that brat..."

"You deserved it," Hiroki said, crouching down next to him. "For all those times you've harassed me... _finally_ someone showed you enough pain."

"You've also showed me plenty of pain..." the teen groaned. "You and your damn books..."

Hiroki smirked when Miyagi began to whimper from either the pain he was enduring now or from recalling any pain previously inflicted from Hiroki.

"Shinobu-chin... damn," the raven moaned. "What do I do now...? He really... believes all the wrong things."

"Miyagi-homo," Hiroki said gently, grinning devilishly. "Just what kind of relationship do you have with that kid?"

"Don't call me homo, homo," Miyagi huffed, face still planted on the cement. "Shinobu-chin and I... are just like siblings."

"Really."

"Yes."

"It didn't sound like that... judging from how upset that kid was."

"And just how much were you watching?" Miyagi inquired.

"The whole thing, of course," the brunette said. "Why wouldn't I? You idiots were right in front of my house." Hiroki didn't bother to help Miyagi; he merely observed the raven squirm from the agony he was slowly recovering from.

"... I don't know what to do now... does this mean he doesn't like me anymore? Or maybe we've... b-broken up?"

"Dunno," Hiroki said. "He looked and sounded pissed beyond belief to me."

"Shit..."

"Maybe he'll get over it... someday."

"You make me feel so damn better," Miyagi huffed. "Prick."

Hiroki ignored the insult. He was much more mature than Miyagi to complain about it.

"We _can't_ be finished!" the idiot over dramatically claimed. "Not after all we've been through...!"

"Just how long have you two been going out?" the brunette inquired.

"... I asked him out... yesterday." It sounded so lame and insignificant when he'd say it aloud, but Miyagi really did feel stronger about Shinobu than other crushes he'd had.

"Easy come, easy go," Hiroki huffed. "Now let's go back inside and get the stupid project over and done with. You have no idea how pathetic you look on my driveway right now."

"Try having _your_ dick pounded," the raven groaned. "That kid has a boney knee."

The brunette sighed, said, "When you're finished writhing in pain, I'll meet you inside," and then left Miyagi alone again.

After a moment, the teen slowly got onto his knees, glaring at the ground beneath him. He knew he didn't do anything really wrong, it only appeared like it from Shinobu's angle. And now he was already stuck in some lame drama.

'_However_,' Miyagi tried to convince himself. '_That kid's already mesmerized by me... getting him back is going to be easy as hell._'

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Lol, I didn't even let them last together for one chapter.

Review please :P


End file.
